


Through The Eyes Of A Child

by akwardcadabra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Age Regression/De-Aging, And Dealing With The Change, Angst, Connor Aging Up Again, Connor Gets Sick For About A Chapter And A Half, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Is Not That Much Of An Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Kid Fic, Kind Of Graphic Content, Light Depictions Of Crime Scene Murder Victims, Light Panic Attacks, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Swearing, Thunderstorms, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: After Connor died during a mission, he is replaced yet again. But there is a problem. His memory was transferred into a YK500 model –a child android- because there was no other unit that would have been compatible and time is scarce during a murder investigation. Until the problem can be solved, Hank will have to take care of him.---Or: Hank taking care of child Connor because his memory was transferred into a YK500 unit after he died again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little long. I'm sorry. Normally I like to break up the story into smaller chapters, which I will definitely do next time, but I felt like this should all be in one chapter together.  
> I obviously don't own anything but this story.  
> Enjoy ^^

The doorbell rang and Hank directed Sumo to get off him so he could open it. It was Connor. It had to be. He had been shot during their last mission and now he would return with his old ‘I’m the android sent by CyberLife’ speech. Hank was relieved to see him again. Even though he knew Connor couldn’t die, he always felt terrible about his ‘death’.

However, when he opened the door, he couldn’t help but gasp lightly.

A child was standing there, looking at him with wide brown eyes. He was wearing an almost purely white outfit with some small blue features, no doubt a CyberLife outfit.

“Hi my name is Connor, I am the android sent by CyberLife.” The child said and smiled gently. “You may wonder about my unusual appearance, but I can assure you that, if you let me inside, I can explain everything.”

Hank nodded quietly, not knowing what to say about this.

Once they were seated on the couch, Connor began to talk. “My memory was placed in a YK500 model because it was the only one they had at hand and the investigation needs my assistance as soon as possible. So until they have another model, we will have to make this work.”

“Alright, we can make this work, kid. But I don’t know a thing about child androids. Mind telling me a little bit about it?”

“The only difference about me is that my body is weaker and child androids were designed to simulate the needs of a child.” Connor said. “Even though they can be deactivated, I am not entirely sure how to.”

“That’s alright. I can deal with feeding you. Does that mean you can eat?”

“By needs I don’t mean eating, but rather sleeping, getting sick and simulating a child's emotions.” Connor explained. “And a few changes happened to my behaviour, I suppose because YK500 units don’t have as much space for memories as my RK800 unit. That means some memories or skills aren’t in my memory so there is space for all the data about the investigation.”

“And that means?” Hank asked gently.

“I may act more childlike. I will also feel cold, warm, sad or happy. But I promise I won’t let it interfere too much.” Connor promised.

“You can’t help it.” The man said. “Listen; don’t hide any of this body’s needs from me. You know that in this relationship we have we are honest. I may not be the best guy out there but I will try to take care of you.”

Connor nodded. “Thank you, Hank.”

“Why do you look so similar to your normal self? Did they do that on purpose?”

“I don’t know. They didn’t tell me.” Connor said gently. “What do we do now?"

“Well, how about we watch some TV while I eat the take-out, I picked up on the way? You can sleep on the couch. I’ll bring you blankets later.” Hank smiled.

Connor nodded and watched as Hank got up, turned the TV on and got into the kitchen to get his food. When he came back, Sumo had settled at Connor’s feet, his head on the boy's lap. Connor was happily petting the dog.

“Hey, one last question. How old are you?” 

“I was modelled after a 9-year-old child.” Connor said. 

Hank smiled gently and sat down next to the boy, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels before settling on a trashy, old horror movie. Connor next to him pulled his knees to his chest as the other started to eat. Sumo whined at that but settled for lying on the ground.

“Will you still wake me in time for work tomorrow?” Hank mumbled, picking up his noodles with the fork.

“Yes, I will.” Connor said quietly, eyes fixed on the screen. “What- what is the name of this movie?” Connor stuttered.

“I don’t really know. I could check the internet for it, though. Why?” He asked, looked at the boy. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I was merely interested.” Connor said quickly and Hank nodded continuing to eat. 

When he was done and went to put his empty take-out box onto the table, he turned to face Connor. The boy had his hands in front of his eyes, trying to block out the movie.

“Hey, kid. If you're scared, you could have just told me.” Hank said gently. “Let me find something else to watch.” With that, he flicked through the channels until he found some old Disney movie on the kids' channel.

Connor looked up at him. “Thanks.” He stuttered out and Hank couldn’t resist putting an arm around him. “What- what are you doing?”

“Comforting you.” The older man said. “You’re scared and I’m comforting you.” He said gently. Connor was quiet but slowly cuddled closer to the other man, smiling lightly to himself. “Feel any safer?”

“Much.” Connor stated simply.

“I’m glad.” Hank chuckled. “You’re really more childlike.”

“I’m sorry.” Connor said gently.

“Come on, kid. We’ve known each other for a while now. And I love you just the way you are and whatever weird things happen to us, we’ll figure it out. If you’re going to be childlike for a while, we’ll deal with it.” Hank suggested. “I couldn’t give less of a fuck if all of your memory is used for the investigation and it leaves you childish.”

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor sighed, closing his eyes.

“Are you tired?” Hank asked. “You simulate needs like sleep right?”

“Yes.” Connor said. “But you can stay up and watch your movies or shows.”

“No.” Hank chuckled. “Let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

“You don’t have to treat me like a child.” Connor yawned, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. “I’m fully capable of-” He was broken off by another yawn.

“Alright, that settles it. Off to bed, you go. Why don’t you go into the bathroom and get ready to sleep and I prepare the bed?” Hank asked gently.

“What should I dress up in?” Connor asked, standing up.

“Go rummage through my closet and see if anything fits you.” Hank got up as well, startling Sumo awake who trotted off to the kitchen.

“But I can’t just go through your clothes. I don’t know what you’ll let me wear.” Connor whispered unsurely.

“I couldn’t give less of a damn about what you wear. Wear the only fancy tie I have to sleep for all I care.” Hank waved him off and Connor trotted off into the man’s bedroom.

There he quickly looked through Hank’s closet before finding a Detroit Police Department hoodie that he slipped over his head. Granted it was way too big, but it would suffice and on the plus side, it was really warm and soft.

Hank chuckled when Connor emerged. “Is there any Connor in that hoodie? I can’t tell.” He joked. “Tomorrow we’ll go and find you a few clothes. Alright? I assume it won’t take too long for them to fix your old body up enough to transfer your memory into it, so we don’t need too much.”

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor said and walked over to the couch, sitting down and leaning against the pillow. 

“Lucky for you Markus reformed CyberLife into an ‘android hospital’ slash repair station or you’d be stuck like this for a long time. Because I sure as hell don’t know how to repair an android.” Hank laughed. “Alright. Now get some sleep, yes? I’ll let Sumo outside one last time and then I’ll be right back and off to bed myself.”

“Goodnight.” Connor smiled.

“And if you need anything, just wake me up, alright?” Hank said, before calling for Sumo to follow him. “Goodnight.”

Connor smiled gently and lied down, closing his eyes. With Hank by his side, he’d manage the next few weeks until he was back to normal.

\---

The next day at work went by rather uneventfully. Fowler had already told most of the officers about Connor’s predicament –most of the officers that had to work with him because the others really didn’t need to know.

Everything was fine until they arrived at the crime scene. It was an android that was murdering humans that were in a relationship with androids. The house was in the suburbs and looked rather nice. The couple was a lady in her forties and a PL600 unit that had taken care of her daughter for years before they had fallen in love.

When Connor and Hank arrived at the crime scene, the android wearily followed the man inside where they were greeted by Gavin.

“What the fuck?” Gavin asked promptly upon seeing them. “No, seriously. What the fuck?”

“Gavin shut the fuck up.” Hank grunted. “Just leave us to do our work.”

“No, I want an explanation.” Gavin demanded.

“Then go and fucking ask Fowler, instead of keeping us from working.” Hank snapped, walking past Gavin.

Connor followed close behind, eyeing Gavin wearily.

“Whatever.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Just don’t make any childish mistakes.” With that, he went off to the first floor.

When Connor walked into the kitchen and first saw the lady lying on the floor, her chest littered with multiple stab wounds, he gasped in shock. He shook his head, willing his childlike behaviour away. He slowly began to analyse the crime scene, while Hank left for the living room to listen to the briefing.

After Hank then went upstairs to look at the PL600 unit, he went back downstairs to find Connor nowhere to be found.

“Connor?” He called out. “Where are you? I need the analysis of the blood samples.” He walked through the living room into the kitchen and didn’t find the android. He shook his head and walked past the kitchen into the hallway, assuming Connor would be outside, looking for where the assailant might have gone. That’s when he heard sniffling coming from the bathroom next to the kitchen. Slowly he knocked, knowing it to be Connor.

When he got no answer, he quickly slipped inside and locked the door behind him.

“Kid, what’s wrong? Was it Gavin? I’ll fuck him up for you.” Hank kneeled down.

Connor shook his head, sitting against the bathtub, his knees pulled to his chest. He was crying rather badly and Hank was starting to get worried. “T-the poor lady and her android.” He sniffled. “S-she was stabbed 12 times and he was stabbed 6 times, b-but appeared to have been struggling for so long. A-and there was so, so much blood.” He sobbed louder.

Hank sighed and inched closer. “I’ll hug you now, alright?”

He didn’t receive an answer but was taken aback, when he suddenly found himself falling backwards with an armful of crying android.

“Hey, it’s alright, kid.” Hank said gently. “Fuck if I know what happens after death, but if there is such a thing as a heaven, that’s probably where they are.”

Connor clung to Hank tightly, crying his little Thirium pump out to him, babbling on about the blood and the poor couple.

“Maybe taking you here wasn’t such a good idea.” Hank sighed, slowly standing up and pulling Connor up into his arms.

The android remained with his head buried in Hank’s neck. “B-but it’s my job.”

“Well, I can’t convince you to not come with me –I know that already. But maybe we should find a way to shield you from the most gruesome scenes.” Hank mused. “I could ask Fowler to send me information about the crime scene before we go there. If he is so adamant about having you there, he can sure as fuck try to protect your mind from the terrible things, you’ll see here.”

“B-but I need to-”

“I’ll talk to him and we’ll figure something out. And if he doesn’t cooperate, I will fucking force him to.” He sighed. “He wouldn’t let a normal child into such a scene.”

“We need to go back to the crime scene.” Connor sniffled.

“What we need to do is go home.” Hank said sternly. “Maybe pick up some comfy pyjamas for you on the way and then we’ll sit on the couch and watch Disney movies.”

“But the crime scene. The investigators need to know about the weapon.”

“They should be smart enough to figure out how the fuck this happened when the victim as 12 stab wounds.” Hank scoffed. “They’re trained policemen and I bet you already helped them, right?”

“I told them what I found out when I analysed the blood.” Connor said quietly.

“Alright, then we go home.” Hank said and walked towards the door. “Do you want me to let you down?” When he felt Connor shake his head, he smiled gently. “Good but don’t look at the blood and the dead bodies again.” 

When they exited, Hank walked through the kitchen back into the living room, where he met Gavin.

“Where are you two going?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Home. Long story short: Connor is more childlike while in the YK500 body. And a crime scene like this might be a bit too much for a fucking kid. Could have told you that beforehand, but whatever.” Hank explained away. “Can you let us pass?”

Gavin eyed them for a while. “I have a goddaughter the same age.” He explained. “Can’t imagine taking her here. Whatever dumb fuck thought getting him to come here was a good idea, is a dumb fuck.”

“I know.” Hank said sternly. “Now let us pass.”

“Yeah, sure.” Gavin shrugged and let them pass, watching them head for the front door. “Hey, wait!” He then called out. “It’s raining. Take my umbrella. It’s the black one on the front porch.”

“Thanks.” Hank grunted. “What persuaded you to stop being an asshole to us?”

“Probably the thought of my goddaughter in this situation. But don’t let it get to your head. Just bring me the umbrella back tomorrow.” Gavin waved them off. “Now fuck off before the kid gets traumatized.”

“Sure.” Hank said and walked out onto the porch, grabbing the umbrella and opening it before heading to the car.

He was stopped by a female officer, keeping the journalists out. “Wait.” She said. “What is a kid doing here?”

“He’s an android. It’s a long story. The mind of the RK800 unit transferred into a YK500 unit. Can we go now? He’s a bit shaken up.” Hank grunted out.

Connor was still clinging to Hank’s frame, the man’s warmth and heartbeat calming him down. The woman eyed them and then got closer, leaning forward to rub Connor’s back gently.

“Poor thing.” She cooed. “But I bet we’ll find the suspect soon and you’ll have helped with that.” She smiled. “Now off you two go before you catch a cold.” She smiled. 

Hank smiled a little and then left for the car, where he quickly put Connor in the backseat and got into the car himself. “Now we’ll go get you some clothes and then we’ll go home and relax.”

“Thank you.” Connor whispered, blinking up at him. “Now let’s go, please.”

“Sure, kid.” Hank said and started the car. And within twenty minutes they arrived at the mall and Hank parked the car in the parking garage. He helped Connor out of the car and they made their way into the building.

They quickly found a few clothes, such as jeans, shirts, and pyjamas. And then Connor discovered a dog onesie and was captivated. Hank stood behind him, arms crossed and a small smile gracing his lips.

“You like it?” He asked.

“It’s soft.” Connor said in awe. “Feel it, Hank.”

Hank did as he was told and felt the material. “I suppose it really is. You want it?”

“Can I?” Connor asked gently.

“Sure. It’ll make a good outfit for rainy days like this one.” Hank commented and Connor smiled, grabbing the onesie and heading off to the cashier, Hank behind him.

The cashier, of course, thought Connor was the sweetest kid –like everyone else they had talked to. Then they went back into the direction of the car. Connor was clinging to Hank’s hand and looking around when his eyes fell onto a toy store or more specifically a Saint Bernard plush. Hank noticed, as well and couldn’t help but laugh out loud at it.

“Well, if that isn’t the perfect plush for you.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Do you want it?”

“I don’t want you to spend all your money on me.” Connor said, looking away.

“That’s not what I asked you. Besides it’s only like 15 bucks, I guess. Do you want it?” Hank asked and Connor nodded sheepishly. “Good, then we get it.” He smiled.

Connor smiled happily as he followed Hank inside and held the plush tightly all the way to the car. Inside he settled in the car seat -which they had also bought- while Hank put the clothes into the trunk of the car. When the man entered the car and turned to Connor to check, if he was buckled in, the android was already asleep. He was clutching the plush tightly and smiling to himself. And Hank couldn’t help but do the same. He would take care of Connor, Hank swore at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a nightmare, Hank confronts Fowler about sending Connor to the crime scene.

When they arrived at Hank’s house, said man got out of the car and opened the umbrella. He then quickly got the purchases inside, all the while trying to keep Sumo from jumping up his legs. He then put his umbrella over his shoulder, balancing it there before going back to the car and getting Connor out of the seat and into his arms. 

Brown eyes snapped open and focused on him. “Are we at home?” The boy asked, cuddling his plush.

“Yes; I already brought everything inside, too.” He said gently. “Now let’s get you inside, alright? And then we can go to sleep.”

“You said we’d watch movies together.” Connor said, cocking his head to the side.

Hank sighed and then chuckled. “Fine, kid. We’ll watch a movie together.” He promised, slowly moving inside the house. “How about a movie I really liked when I was a kid?”

“Yes!” Connor said cheerfully. “What is it called?”

“My Neighbor Totoro.” Hank said and sat Connor down on the couch. “Alright, you can put on something comfy now and I’ll warm up some food for myself and then I’ll start the movie.”

Connor jumped up. “Alright.” With that, he went off to the front door and rummaged through the bags until he found his onesie. Then he vanished into the bathroom. 

Hank went into the kitchen to feed Sumo and himself, while Connor was in the bathroom. When his food was heated up, he turned to find Connor skipping into the room. He was holding his plush in one hand and looking up at Hank.

“Do you like the way the onesie looks?” Connor smiled.

Hank looked at him for a second and then chuckled. “It’s adorable.”

Connor smiled brightly. “Thank you, Hank.” He said and then nodded. “I’ll go and prepare everything, yes?”

“Yes, if you can handle that yourself.” Hank said gently. “If you need help, call me.”

Connor smiled and went off. Hank quickly took his food and something to drink and followed the kid into the living room, where Connor was already trying to make everything as comfortable as possible. Sumo had come out of the kitchen and was watching the android intently.

Connor was having a little trouble when Sumo walked up to him and onto the couch. The android tried to usher the dog away, but Sumo just lied down.

Hank chuckled to himself. “Sumo, get down there.” He ordered and walked up to the couch, motioning for the dog to get down with his fingers. “Sumo.”

Sumo jumped off the couch and took place in front of it. Connor heaved a sigh and sat down on the couch.

“Can we start the movie?” He asked, looking up at Hank.

Hank nodded and sat down next to Connor, before flipping on the TV and searching for his old recording of the movie. When he found it, he pressed play and started to eat. Connor curled up on the couch and hugged his plush to his chest. He was quickly engaged in the storyline and Hank smiled lightly upon noticing.

After an hour of the movie, Connor slowly sagged into Hank. Said man turned his head, his empty plate long abandoned on the table. “Connor?” He asked.

The boy was asleep and so Hank quietly turned off the TV, picked Connor up and placed him under the blankets. He then moved on to let Sumo out one last time, before settling in bed himself.

It wasn’t even two hours later when he was awakened by the feeling of someone staring at him. As he turned his head, he saw Connor standing there. 

“What’s up?” He grumbled. “Why did you wake me?”

Connor slowly stepped back. “S-sorry.” He stuttered out and tried to turn and leave, but Hank’s hand on his shoulder stopped the boy.

“Hey, kid. Sorry, if I sounded angry. My voice was just a little ruffed up from sleep.” He explained. “What’s wrong?”

“There was so much blood. And the m-murderer attacked you and-“ He babbled on before Hank stopped him.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Hank asked gently. “About the crime-scene.”

Connor nodded but then shook his head. “Androids can’t dream.” He whispered. “Well, I guess child androids can.”

“Your subconscious is trying to deal with what you saw there.” Hank whispered. “That’s normal. And it’s not real. We’re safe, Connor.”

“I know that. I guess-“ He interrupted himself with a sob and rubbed his eyes.

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” 

Connor simply nodded and quickly climbed into Hank’s bed. The older man pulled the blanket over Connor and pulled him close.

“Wait!” Connor exclaimed. “I need Sumo Jr.”

“Sumo Jr.?” Hank mumbled. “Ohh, the plush, right?”

Connor nodded and Hank moved to get up. The boy reached out to him, shaking his head.

“Con, I need to go get him, if you need him.” Hank said and upon seeing Connor tear up, shook his head. “Fine, come here.” He grumbled, picking Connor up and simply taking him to the living room, too.

Connor clung to Hank as the man carried him to the couch, his arm supporting the boy’s body and his other hand holding him close. He quickly scooped up the plush and handed it to Connor who clung to it tightly.

“Alright, now we sleep.” Hank said a little sternly. “You want Sumo to come with us?”

Connor nodded and cuddled to Hank. Said man whistled for Sumo, who cocked his head up. 

“Sumo! Come.” He ordered and the dog followed them as they made their way to bed. 

When they were finally settled, Hank was holding Connor close to himself, who was, in turn, clinging to the man as best as he could with his tiny arms. He was cuddling Sumo Jr. close to his chest, while Sumo lied on the bed and at their feet. Hank sighed quietly, glad that Connor wasn’t crying anymore and swore that he would have a stern talk with Fowler the next day.

\---

And that he did. Upon arriving at the office, he discarded their bags at his table and marched into the Captain’s office, Connor in his tow. 

“Fowler.” He bellowed.

The man looked up. “Jesus, Anderson. Can’t you see that I’m on the phone?”

“We need to talk.” Hank persisted and Connor clung to his hand.

“Fine.” Fowler sighed. “I’ll call back later.” He said and hung up, looking at the man and the boy. “But only because I need Connor to look at something. We found two knives, both washed clean and he needs to tell us which one was used as the murder weapon.”

“What?” Hank snapped. “No! He’s a kid, for fuck's sake. He shouldn’t look at these fucking images.”

“He’s an android. He has a mature mindset.” Fowler said sternly.

“No, no he really doesn’t!” Hank countered. “Because you wanted him back as soon as possible, they transferred his memory into this machine. But they didn’t have enough space for everything which is why he is mentally almost like a child. A smart child that can solve murders, but nonetheless a child.”

“I can look at those.” Connor whispered. “I want to help.”

“Con, no.” Hank said sternly. “You know that’ll mess you up.”

“But I want the deviant to be caught so he won’t hurt anyone else.” Connor whispered and Hank sighed, letting him go.

“Alright, come here.” Fowler said and Connor walked over to the desk. He then got onto a chair and kneeled on it to be able to see the photos.

Hank watched as Connor’s expression changed into a scared one and wanted nothing more than to snatch him away and take him home. But Connor looked at the pictures intently before nodding. “It’s this knife. Notice the wound? It wasn’t as sharp, so it didn’t leave a clean cut.”

“Thank you, Connor.” Fowler said before turning to Hank. “See? He’s alright.”

Connor sniffled quietly and got off the chair to walk up to Hank and cling to his leg. The man picked him up and glared at his superior. Connor quietly cried into his shoulder.

“Oh, yeah.” Hank said sarcastically. “Never seen anyone this alright before. Look at how fucking happy he is.”

“Stop that.” Fowler warned. “This is no reason to be disrespectful.”

“Yes, it fucking is. You didn’t have to calm down an uncontrollably sobbing kid yesterday, who was going on about how much blood there was. You didn’t have to deal with his nightmares about the crime scene!” Hank snapped. “We won’t do the investigation like this! Not while Connor is in this state!” 

“What do you think we should do then?” Fowler asked sternly.

“Tell me about the crime scene beforehand. Show me pictures of the scene so that I can prepare Connor for it. Try to let your experts do the blood analyzing shit and let Connor stay as far from the gore and blood as possible. Let us bring things to comfort him afterwards, like a stuffed animal or some crap like that. And let us leave as soon as he needs to.” Hank said calmly. “He is very childlike and this is not good for a child.” 

“Alright, I guess that should be manageable.” Fowler said. “And you will have to stay with him at the crime scene to see if he needs to leave.”

“You’re damn right, I will!” Hank snapped back. “I will not leave his side and if you make me, we will both go home!”

“Alright, calm down.” Fowler said, annoyed. “Just keep him calm.” He said. “I’ll email you the details for the next one, alright?”

“Thank you.” Hank said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to calm a crying kid down that just saw two dead bodies.” With that he angrily turned and left, leaving Fowler to rub his temples and groan in frustration.

When they arrived at their desk, Hank sat on the chair and held Connor in his lap. “Are you feeling any better?”

Connor nodded, though he was still crying quietly. Hank held up a finger to signal him to wait, before reaching down and pulling Sumo Jr. from his bag. Connor’s face lit up and he snatched the plush to hold it close.

“Is that allowed?” Connor whispered.

“Do I look like I’d care for such a dumb rule?” Hank chuckled. “If it helps you, cuddle the plush.”

“Thank you.” Connor whispered. “I like it because you gave it to me.”

“I’ve realized that.” Hank laughed and turned in his chair to look at the emails Fowler had sent him. “Let’s see what we have to do.”

Connor turned in his lap to look at the emails but Hank reached down to turn the boys head away.

“I’ll check the photos before I show them to you. Don’t want you seeing anything too bad.” He whispered and opened the email. “No photos?” He questioned before reading it. “Oh shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked gently.

“They haven’t found the body, yet. A rather rich man and an android were attacked but only his PL600 unit was found. There is no trace of the man.” Hank mused. “They are currently searching the mansion but need your help.”

Connor nodded. “Then we should go.”

“There’s a lot of blue blood in the bathroom where the android was attacked. And there’s a lot of blood in the upstairs hallway. They think the guy was attacked there but managed to hide somewhere only to die in that hiding place.”

Connor swallowed. “Alright. I can handle that.” He said gently. “I can handle that. But please don’t make me look at the man’s dead body if I don’t have to.”

“Never.” Hank promised and picked Connor up. “Can I put Sumo Jr. into the bag so the rain won’t get him wet?”

“Yes.” Connor said and handed the plush to Hank who stored it away safely. Then they made their way to the exit. That’s where Gavin awaited them.

“I’m coming with you. Did you bring my umbrella?”

“In my car.” Hank said. “I’ll give it to you later.”

“Alright.” Gavin nodded. “Should the kid really come with us? Or did Fowler fucking make him go?”

“It’s not as gruesome as the last crime scene. I now get the information beforehand to warn Connor.” Hank explained, holding the boy in his arms. “Let’s go.”

“Alright.” Gavin said and followed them outside. “Just wouldn’t want him to fucking panic like that again.”

“Yeah, me neither. But that’s not fucking surprising, is it?” Hank mumbled.

Connor looked over the man’s shoulder at Gavin. “I will be quite alright.” He promised.

And to his surprise, Gavin smiled a little. “I’m sure you will, kid.” 

With that, they made their way to the crime scene, hoping that it wouldn’t be too gruesome and that Connor could handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ideas to put into text. Be prepared for more chapters.  
> But I won't be able to definitely say when they will be up since finals are coming.  
> But I'll do my best to upload because I really want to continue as well. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a terrible experience at a crime scene and Hank is furious at Fowler. Needless to say, they fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just banging out chapters, aren't I? Well, I have a lot of ideas. So excuse my "spam".  
> Enjoy ^^

When they arrived at the crime scene, Hank and Connor exited the car to meet up with Gavin, who had come in his own car. Connor was holding Hank’s hand tightly as they walked up the huge house.

“Okay, now I get why they couldn’t find the body.” Hank muttered. “Imagine playing hide and seek in this house. It’d take days for you to get found.” He chuckled to himself.

Connor laughed quietly and nodded, leaning into Hank as they walked up the stairs and looked around. 

“Alright, Con. We’ll go upstairs and check out the place where the man got attacked. Think you can handle that?” Hank smiled gently.

“Yes.” Connor nodded and followed Hank upstairs while Gavin went into the bathroom downstairs.

“That’s a lot of blood.” Connor mumbled, clinging to Hank’s hand tighter.

“You need a break?” Hank asked, looking over to the boy.

“No.” Connor said firmly. “I can do this.” He assured himself and Hank, before scanning the area.

Hank watched him until the boy turned his head. “The man is somewhere upstairs. There are no clues that lead to the assumption that he went downstairs.”

“Then we’ll look around the upstairs.” Hank assured.

“We should split up.” Connor mumbled. “It’ll be faster.”

“What? No! I’m not leaving your side, kid.” Hank said quickly. “Not if there’s a dead body lying around.”

“We can keep close to one another but if we split up, we’ll be a lot faster.” Connor said. “I’ll be alright. I promise.”

Hank heaved a sigh and nodded at Connor’s small smile. “Alright, but we check the rooms opposite each other and never stray any further, got it?”

“Yes.” Connor promised and went into the room on the right. “I’ll call you if I find him.”

“You do that.” Hank smiled and left for the room on the right.

They searched room after room but found no one. Connor sighed in defeat and looked around. 

“He couldn’t have made it downstairs, but he is nowhere to be found.” Connor said quietly to himself. “And there is no blood trail because he somehow stopped the bleeding.” 

When a light flickered, the android looked up and saw a ledge to an attic. He gasped in joy to have finally found the poor man and quickly ran into the room next to him to get a chair, while Hank was still searching in the room to the right. The boy then got onto the chair and opened the ledge.

And before he could jump away, a body fell from the opening and towards the floor. Connor screamed in terror and jumped off the chair, trying to get away but couldn’t quite escape the body that landed on his legs.

“Hank!” He screamed in terror, tears cascading down his face. “Help!”

Before Hank could come, Gavin was there and stared at the scene in shock.

“Fuck.” He swore and quickly went to pull the body off of the boy.

Connor crawled backwards, crying hysterically until he collided with Hank’s legs. Hank immediately bend down and picked Connor up, holding him close.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He assured the kid. “Fuck, did it fall onto you?”

“Onto his legs.” Gavin said quickly. “I’ll go and get someone to take the body away.”

As Gavin left, Hank held Connor tighter, bouncing on his heels a bit in hopes of the movement calming the boy. Connor, however, kept sobbing uncontrollably and clung to Hank.

“Hey, kid. Calm down. It’s over.” He assured. Connor was crying so hard, he had trouble breathing –or whatever equivalent androids had to that. Hank quickly walked away from the scene and to the staircase which he descended. Once downstairs, he sat down on a step and peeled Connor away from him slightly.

“No!” Connor wailed and tried to cling to Hank again.

The man shook his head and looked at the boy. “Look at me, Connor.” He instructed. “Please, I’m trying to help you.”

Connors teary brown eyes snapped upwards and looked at Hank.

“Now, breathe deeply, alright? Can you do that?” He cooed slightly. “Breathe with me, alright? In and out. In and out. Breathe evenly for me, yes?” 

He started to breathe louder and Connor started to imitate the pattern. They kept it up until Connor had calmed down enough to breathe evenly. Hank nodded.

“Good.” He praised. “Now come back here. And keep breathing like that.” He said, gently pulling Connor close. “I’ve got you, kid.”

A female officer approached them. “Hey, what happened?”

Hank whispered his reply, even if he knew Connor could hear him. “Body fell onto him from the attic.” 

“Oh no.” She cooed and knelt down next to them. “That’s terrible. But you did a great job finding him. You did better than anyone else here. What’s your name?”

“Connor.” The android whispered.

“That’s a nice name. My name is Eve.” She said gently. “And I think you are a really brave boy.”

“He is.” Hank assured. “The bravest one I’ve seen in a long time. And it’s only understandable that after what happened upstairs, he’d be crying his little Thirium pump out. But his hyperventilation worried me.”

“Oh, but he did a good job calming down.” Eve smiled. “Can I do anything to help?”

Hank nodded and fished his keys from his pocket. “My car is the first one to the left.” He explained quickly. “Unlock it and look for a blue bag in the passenger seat. Bring it to me.”

“Alright, will do.” Eve smiled and took the keys, before hurrying outside.

“See? We’re going to get Sumo Jr. and then we’ll calm you down properly.”

“Thank you.” Connor whispered, cuddling closer to Hank.

“And tomorrow we’ll take the day off.” Hank said sternly. “And I don’t want to hear any objections. You need a day away from all this blood. We could do something fun, something you want to do.”

Connor looked up at Hank, eyes still teary but no longer overflowing with tears. “Where did you plan to go?”

“You mentioned you like fish.” Hank mused. “How about the aquarium?”

“Really?” Connor asked, getting excited. “You’ll take me there?”

“Yeah sure. That’s why I suggested it, kid.” 

Connor smiled as Hank laughed and leaned against him again. “But the case.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Hank waved him off. “We’ll talk to Fowler later on. And I’ll deal with this. Promise.”

“Do you want to talk about anything else with him?” Connor asked. “It seems like you have something else on your mind.”

“Yeah, I want to tell him that he can’t make you go to these goddamn hellholes just because his officers are too fucking dumb to do the work themselves!” Hank snapped and Connor shrunk away. “Sorry, kid. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. You know I’m not angry at you, right?”

“I know.” Connor whispered.

That’s when Eve came hurrying back to them. “I got the bag.” She said, a little out of breath. “Are you feeling better, sweetheart?”

“Yes, I am.” Connor said gently. “Thank you.”

Hank snatched the bag from her. “Thanks.” He muttered and opened it to get the plush out for Connor. “Here you go.”

Connor grabbed it and hugged it close, cuddling back against Hank. “Thank you.”

“I’ll get back to work.” Eve smiled. “If you need anything else, call me, alright? I’d be glad to help you, Connor.”

“Thank you.” He smiled politely and watched her leave.

\---

Back at the station Hank marched straight to Fowler office, Connor in his arms who was still clinging to Sumo Jr. Fowler sighed and put his mug down.

“What is it now?” He asked, already annoyed.

“A dead fucking body fell onto Connor!” Hank all but yelled. “Do you have any fucking idea how traumatizing that must be for a little kid? Do you have any idea?”

“He is barely a kid.” Fowler said. “And you need to calm down.”

“I will not calm down!” Hank yelled. “Don’t give me that ‘he’s an android’ crap, either. Child androids simulate a child's emotions!”

“I know.” Fowler said. “But-”

“Oh, you know?” Hank snapped back. “And you still made him go into two fucking crime-scenes? From now on, we will not do that anymore!”

“Yes, you will. That is Connor’s only purpose here.” Fowler said. “It is his job.”

Hank heaved a sigh and cradled Connor to his body. “Alright, but if I see any signs of discomfort in him, I will take him out of there immediately. I don’t care, if you think it’s not that gory or bloody, I don’t care if Connor insists on being alright –which he only does because he wants to please your expectations- and I don’t give a flying fuck about what anyone else says!” He bellowed. “I will take him out of there, if I as much as feel him grip my hand any tighter!”

Fowler stood up and slammed his hands onto the table, making Connor flinch. “This is enough! You don’t get to make the rules, Anderson!”

“And you don’t get to exploit children like that! I’m pretty sure that’s fucking illegal!”

“He is an android!” Fowler said. 

“A child android!” Hank snapped back.

“Anderson, you will not disobey a direct order or you can hand in your badge and leave!” Fowler said sternly. “You can protect him from the blood, but you will not simply leave the crime scene!”

“What are you going to do about it? Get out of your comfy chair and move your ass over to the scene to stop me?” Hank yelled.

“That’s it! Last chance. I will-”

“Stop!” Connor sobbed out. “Stop yelling and fighting because of me.” He wailed. “I’ll do my job but please don’t fire Hank over me.”

“Connor.” Hank said gently. “I’m sorry for yelling but you know that I’m angry at him and not at you, right?”

“I’ll investigate the scenes, but please don’t fire him.” Connor sniffled.

Fowler sighed. “Connor, listen-”

“Please!” He sobbed louder. “Please.”

“Alright, I’ll go with Anderson’s proposal. As soon as you feel distressed, tell him and you can leave, but at least try your best until you’re back to normal. Alright?” He asked gently, looking at the boy.

“Alright. I promise.” Connor rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, and we’ll take the day off tomorrow.” Hank said. “He needs a little space.”

“What?” Fowler bellowed. “We need you two here and-” He was interrupted when Connor sobbed again and sighed. “Alright take the day off. Just try to calm him down, alright?”

“Alright.” Hank said, turning on his heel and leaving, cradling Connor close.

When they arrived at his desk, he sat down and held Connor in his lap. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Connor said, not crying anymore. “I’m alright.”

“What?” Hank muttered. “You were bawling your eyes out a second ago.” He stopped and grinned. “Wait for a second! Did you guilt-trip Fowler and make him pity you?”

Connor looked away sheepishly. “At first I was really upset by the yelling, but then I saw that he seemed to pity me and I defused the situation.” He looked back up. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Hank laughed. “That was brilliant. And I was yelling my lungs out when a few tears could have changed his mind.”

“Aren’t you angry that I lied?” Connor whispered.

“Nah, it was actually really smart of you.” Hank smiled. “You’re a really smart kid.”

“Thanks.” Connor said, beaming at the praise.

“Hey!” 

Both Connor and Hank looked up to see Gavin swaggering over to them. 

“Is he alright?” Gavin asked, looking at Connor. “You took off in quite a hurry.”

“Yeah, doesn’t take a damn genius to figure out why.” Hank scoffed.

“Don’t fucking scoff at me. I’m concerned. Is he okay?” 

“I’m alright.” Connor smiled lightly. “Thank you for the concern.”

Gavin shook his head. “Damn, how am I supposed to keep up my passive-aggressive ways against you, when you look at me like that?”

Connor smiled shyly and cuddled back into Hank. Gavin eyed them and then spoke up again.

“You had quite the fight with Fowler. I heard you yelling.” 

“Yeah, he wanted to send the kid to other crime scenes like that and I wasn’t having any of that shit.” Hank muttered. “But Connor averted a crisis. Pretty smart to guilt-trip Fowler by crying so hard.”

Gavin burst out laughing. “What the hell? Really? Didn’t know you had it in you, Connor.” 

Connor flushed and shook his head. “Don’t tell him or he’ll send me to another scene like that.”

“As if I’d tell him. Serves him right for being such a dick to a kid.” Gavin snorted. “Anyways, I’m on my way. Just wanted to check in on the kid.”

“He’s fine.” Hank nodded. “Now sod off and stop bugging us. We need to work.”

“Oh, get off your high horse. I was here for Connor not to check up on you.” Gavin shook his head. “Bye.” With that, he left.

Connor cuddled closer to Hank and closed his eyes. The man looked down at the boy and chuckled.

“What? Are you tired?” He teased. “Need a nap?”

Connor rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “Exhausted from everything that happened in the past hours.” He cuddled Sumo Jr. closer to his chest.

“Take a nap.” Hank whispered. “I’ll wake you if I need help.”

“Thank you.” Connor mumbled back and let himself slip into sleep.

“And tomorrow I’ll take you to the aquarium.” Hank promised. “Alright? Now sleep tight. And don’t worry about anything. I’m right here.”

Connor smiled. “Thank you. I’m looking forward to seeing the fishes.”

Hank smiled and held Connor in place with one hand, reviewing the case evidence with the other one. It didn’t even take five minutes for the boy to fall asleep. He was exhausted after all. But Hank set a mental reminder to spend the best day with Connor, that the boy had ever had. That thought kept him going as he reviewed evidence after evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more fluffy, I promise. Just a fun trip to the aquarium.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor take a day off and visit the aquarium. Connor is fascinated by the fishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm spamming you guys, but I have too many ideas to put into this story.  
> And as you can see in this chapter, I have never been to Detroit, let alone an aquarium there. So excuse my missing knowledge about the environment of the aquarium -it might be a little wrong.

Hank closed the door behind Sumo and then turned to Connor. “Are you ready to go? Once Sumo comes back, we’ll leave.”

Connor nodded enthusiastically, holding his bag close to his chest. “I’m ready.”

Hank chuckled. “You know you’re supposed to carry that bag on your back, right?”

The boy smiled at that and swung the bag onto his back. “Alright, now I’m done.”

“What you go in there anyway?” Hank murmured, turning towards Connor.

“Just a warm jacket and Sumo Jr.” The android confessed. 

Hank thought for a second before holding up a finger. “Wait here. And let Sumo inside, if he comes to the door.”

“Alright.” Connor said and watched the door. A few minutes later, Sumo came back and Connor let him inside. While he was busy petting the dog, Hank returned.

“Here. Put that in the bag, as well.” He smiled, holding out an old camera.

Connor nodded and stored the camera in the bag carefully. “Why a camera?”

“Maybe you want to take pictures of the fishes. I could also take a picture of you and the fishes.” Hank suggested. “Anyways, let’s go. You deserve this day out.”

With that, he lead Connor to the car and helped him get settled in the backseat. Connor looked out the window and smiled to himself. Hank then started to drive.

“How many fishes are there?” Connor mumbled.

“How the hell would I know that?” Hank laughed and shook his head. “You’ll need to ask an employee there.”

“What type of fishes are there?” The boy asked curiously.

“I have no idea. All different kinds of fishes. I haven’t been to the aquarium for a long time.” Hank chuckled. “Just wait a bit longer and you’ll see.”

“Okay.” Connor smiled and began to swing his legs a little, watching the city pass them by outside the window.

\---

After Hank had paid for the tickets, he desperately tried to hold back an overexcited Connor from running off to see the fishes.

“Con, wait a second. Let me store the tickets and get a map of this place.” He said gently and looked through the pamphlets to find a map.

Connor was practically bouncing up and down, trying to contain his excitement. Hank shook his head and smiled, before pulling out a map from the display stand next to him. “Found it. Alright, now let’s go. But remember what I said.”

“Always stay close enough to you so you can see me and hold your hand if it gets too crowded. And never ever run off.” Connor repeated dutifully and grasped for Hank’s hand. “Can we go now?”

Hank nodded and lead Connor through the entrance and into the room with a big pond. Connor got onto his tiptoes to see over the heads of the other children but practically crumpled in defeat when he couldn’t do that. Hank shook his head and smiled, picking the boy up and holding him tight.

“Better?” He asked gently.

“Yes.” Connor smiled, grasping onto Hank’s shirt while watching the marine life in front of him. “Thank you, Hank.”

After Connor had deemed it alright to continue, they made their way through other sections of the aquarium before reaching a room that was lined with fish tanks. They were organized in a ring and circled the visitors that entered. The whole room was illuminated in a dark blue colour. Connor looked around in awe, grasping Hank’s hand tightly before pulling him towards one of the tanks.

“Hank, look! That one is really pretty isn’t it?” He asked excitedly.

Hank chuckled to himself and nodded. “Yes, it sure is.” He confirmed. “Do you see that lump at the bottom of the tank? In the sand?”

Connor shook his head and strained his eyes to find what Hank was talking about. Just then the fish, that had camouflaged itself with the sand, moved and tried to capture a smaller fish that had swum by. Connor flinched visibly and grasped for Hank’s arm.

“Jumpier than normal.” Hank muttered with a smile and put his other hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Now you can see it. I don’t know what fish that is, but I know that it does that to hunt and not be seen by its prey.”

“That poor fish.” Connor said, sounding positively upset.

Hank bend down a little and smiled. “How about we take a photo with the fishes?” He tried to distract Connor. “Turn around to let me get the camera.”

“Is that allowed in here?” Connor asked unsurely.

“Yes, if we don’t use flash.” Hank pulled out the camera. “With or without me in it?”

“With you!” Connor insisted and motioned for Hank to pick him up. Hank of course obliged and they took a few photos in front of the fishtanks.

After that, they went on and Hank took a few nice pictures of Connor and the sea turtles they arrived at the Ocean tank. A long glass tunnel leading to it, that gave them a perfect view of the sharks and other marine animals that were swimming along.

“Hank?” Connor asked sheepishly, pulling at the man’s jacket. “C-can you carry me?”

“What? Why? Are you hurt?” Hank crouched down. “What’s wrong?”

“The sharks are scary.” Connor mumbled. “I know it sounds dumb but they are so close to us. And I know it’s irrational but I can’t help it.”

“Hey, it’s fine. Fears aren’t always rational.” Hank whispered, before picking the boy up. “Come here. You’re normally such a brave boy.” He teased.

Connor pouted slightly. “I _am_ brave.” He insisted.

“Sorry. Of course, you are.” Hank laughed and held him close. “Alright, let’s go see the sharks.”

They went into the tunnel and Connor held onto Hank tightly, looking around wearily. All his excitement was now replaced by fear and uneasiness. Hank felt almost guilty for taking Connor here. But on the other hand, the boy has had a great time up until now. Hank figured that he just had to warm up to the idea of the glass being the only thing to separate them from the sharks.

“Hey, look over there.” He instructed. “A shark is swimming towards us.”

Connor gasped and buried his face in Hank’s neck, whining in distress. “No.”

“Come on, kid. He just wants to see the dumb humans that came to gawk at him. All day long humans stare at him and point their fingers, he just wants to repay the favour.” Hank explained in a lighthearted tone. “Come on, we’ll get a bit closer. Don’t worry. I’ve got you. He can’t hurt you from behind the glass.”

“She.” Connor whispered. “It’s a female shark. She’s been here for three years.”

“You scanned her?” Hank laughed. “Forgot you could do that.”

Connor slowly let go of Hank a little and leaned forward in his arms to get a better look at the shark. She was just looking back at him, swimming back and forth before slowly moving away from them.

“Hey, come back.” Connor said quietly.

Hank chuckled and walked in the direction the shark had taken off to. “Oh, look, she’s looking at you again. You interest her just as much. Maybe she knows that neither of you two is human.”

Connor shrugged at that. “She’s really pretty. Look at the way she swims. It’s like she’s doing a synchronized swimming routine.”

Hank merely nodded at that and supported Connor as he leaned in closer to the tank. He couldn’t fight the smile that fought its way to his lips as he watched Connor laugh and smile at the shark before them, his previous fear completely forgotten. The boy was in awe and downright starstruck as the shark kept swimming back and forth before him, eyeing the android. 

“Hank? Can we take a photo with the shark?” Connor asked and smiled at him. “Can we, please?”

“Sure.” Hank smiled and pulled out the camera, turning with Connor to take a photo and miraculously snapped one just in time for the shark to swim by.

“Thank you.” Connor smiled happily.

“You know if you were just a normal kid, I’d tell you a metric fuck-ton of shark facts but you probably already know them.” Hank laughed.

“I already know them but you can tell them to me and I can listen. I’d like to.” He smiled. “Do you know what type of shark this is?”

And then Hank started to tell Connor all he knew about sharks, which wasn’t a lot but it was enough to get the boy all excited and smiling brightly at Hank. The shark had long since swam away. But the two people were still standing in the tunnel. Hank held Connor at a distance to look at him while he spewed facts about sharks without any order. Connor was listening intently, looking at the man and nodding along enthusiastically.

When Hank had run out of facts to tell Connor, he nodded. “That was all I know from the top of my head.” He laughed. “How about we go on.”

Connor nodded and smiled as Hank sat him down. He smiled up at him. “I’m not as scared as before.” He mused. “It’s probably because you told me there was no reason to be scared and I trust you.”

“That’s good. If you trust me, I can better calm you down when you are scared.” Hank smiled and put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Now let’s get going. There are still a few things to see. The next thing on the plan is a room dedicated to a Coral reef.”

Connor nodded and skipped ahead, Hank following suit. The next room was more crowded than the tunnel and Hank quickly caught up to Connor and held out his hand. The boy understood and grasped it.

“I wouldn’t want you to get lost.” He muttered and walked along the fishtanks.

“Hank, look!” Connor called out. “The night, I negotiated with Daniel on that roof, there was a fish, too. It looked just like this one.”

“Really?” Hank smiled. “That’s a really pretty fish.” 

“I know, right?” Connor smiled enthusiastically and walked along the tanks. “Sea-horses!” He then exclaimed excitedly and pulled Hank towards the marine animals.

“You like the sea-horses?” Hank asked softly.

“Yes.” Connor smiled and got closer to the tank to get a better view. “Look at them using their tails to hold onto something so they don’t float away. That’s pretty smart, right?”

“Yes, it is.” The man smiled. 

Connor grinned happily and went along with Hank until they made it to the exit. Connor was still enthusiastically talking about the marine-animals they had seen and Hank was guiding him along towards the door.

“Alright, little fishie.” He then began. “How about we grab something to eat and think about what to do next? It’s only 2 pm.”

“But I don’t eat.” Connor said, looking up at Hank with wide, brown eyes

“I know, but I’m hungry. And you could keep me company. I promise I’ll hurry up.” He smiled.

“Alright. You don’t have to hurry up for me, though.” The android grabbed Hank’s hand again. “Where do you want to eat?”

“There’s a Fish and Chips place down the street.” Hank said with a grin.

Connor chuckled. “That’s morbid.” He commented. “After seeing the fishies you go and eat their cooked friends.”

“But it’s close and we don’t want to lose too much time, right?” 

The boy nodded and followed Hank along. They got there in no time, sitting down. Hank quickly looked for what to eat on the menu, while Connor was looking out the window, swinging his legs happily.

A waiter approached them. “Hi, my name’s Marc and I’ll be your waiter today.” He smiled. “What can I bring you?”

“I’ll have the number 5 and a soda.” Hank said quickly.

“And you, little buddy?” Marc smiled at Connor. “What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything.” Connor said politely. “But thank you for asking.”

“But you gotta eat.” Marc smiled. “Not even a soda?”

“He doesn’t eat.” Hank said softly.

Marc looked Connor up and down before his face fell. “A child android?”

“Yes.” Hank confirmed. “But we’re in quite a hurry, so could you please hurry it along?”

“One of those fucking machines put my sister in a wheelchair. It fucking attacked her.” Marc spat. “And people still treat them like they are humans.”

Connor inched away from Marc and closer to the window while Hank shook his head. “Listen, man. We’d really like to get our order so we can move along and I’d fucking appreciate it if you’d stop insulting Connor and get on with it.”

“It has a name, huh?” Marc sneered. “They all have names. I don’t give my fucking vacuum a name, either. I miss the good old times before those damn machines started their revolution. It was perfectly acceptable to fucking forbid them from coming inside restaurants.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Hank groaned in annoyance. “I came here to eat and not to listen to you talking shit.”

“I’m talking shit?” Marc yelled, getting the attention of a few other customers. “It’s a fucking machine! Why are you even protecting it? I could kick it across the room and it wouldn’t feel a thing!”

“Actually, child androids are designed to also feel pain.” Connor whispered. “So I’d appreciate it if you could not kick me across the room.”

“Shut up, you plastic prick!” Marc sneered. “Fucking know-it-all. I should grab him and literally throw him out of here.”

That’s when Hank got up. “Alright, you need to step back before I get your manager.” He barked and grabbed Connor’s hand gently, pulling him along. “We’re leaving.” He announced.

“What? Leaving for that piece of plastic?” Marc snapped. “It’s a fucking machine!”

Hank turned around, gently shoving Connor behind him. “You’ll stop talking to my son like that this instance or I will get you fucking fired!”

Connor clung to Hank’s jacket and Marc approached them. “Fired over a fucking plastic prick like that? Oh, the irony. And for what? To protect its robot-feelings? It doesn’t even have feelings!”

Hank heard Connor’s breath hitch and all but lost it. “Listen, you fucker, that is my son you’re talking to and I will not have you talk to him like that! Get me your manager! Now!” He barked.

Marc shook his head and stomped off. Hank turned around and kneeled down in front of Connor, who looked close to tears. 

“Will you be alright?” Hank whispered gently, brushing the few tears, that had escaped the boy’s eyes, away. 

Connor nodded and looked at Hank with teary eyes. “You called me your son. You don’t have to do that.”

Hank stopped for a second and then nodded. “I didn’t even notice it the first time. Connor, you don’t have to see me as a father figure, but if you do, I’d be honoured to be a father to you.”

“Can I be your son?” Connor sniffled.

“Yes.” Hank smiled gently and pulled Connor into a tight hug, picking him up as he heard the manager approach them. “Come on. Let’s get back at that asshole and then we’ll go home.”

Connor simply sniffled again and buried his face in Hank’s neck. The manager approached them. It was an elderly man, who looked mortified by Marc’s behaviour.

“I am so sorry, Sir.” He said quickly. “I will have a stern talk with him later on. Can I do anything to compensate you? I’ll give you a free meal and whatever your son wants. I don’t know if he can eat, but-”

“We’ll just leave.” Hank sighed. “I don’t want Connor to be in the presence of Marc any longer.”

“But you need to eat.” Connor whispered. “I’ll be okay a bit longer.”

“Fine. But you’ll keep that asshole far away from us.” Hank said and the manager nodded.

They had a quiet lunch. Connor was still visibly upset and spend the whole time in Hank’s lap, holding onto Sumo Jr. with one hand and clinging to the man’s shirt with the other one. Hank found it a little difficult to eat like that but he couldn’t just ask Connor to sit next to him –he simply couldn’t. When they were done, Hank calmed down the manager that was still apologizing profusely and carried Connor outside. The walk to the door was filled with concerned and sympathetic glances from the other customers, who were mostly families or people with children of their own.

Once inside the car, Hank turned around to Connor. “Wanna go anywhere else or do you want to go home?”

“Can we go home?” Connor whispered. “Can we go home and watch a movie? And maybe cuddle with Sumo?”

“You know what?” Hank smiled. “That’s a great plan. We’ll go home, you take a nice warm bath and I’ll get everything ready. Then you can change into your onesie and we can cuddle on the couch. We’ll cuddle with Sumo and watch a few movies. Does that sound good?”

“Yes.” Connor smiled. “Very good. Thank you for the nice day regardless. I had a lot of fun, besides the encounter with Marc.”

“Yeah. He was a giant asshole.” Hank sneered under his breath.

“Thank you for standing up for me.” Connor leaned forward and smiled a little. “You always stand up for me. Thank you so much for that.”

“I’ll always stand up for you, Connor.” Hank turned around fully and took the child’s hand in his own two. “Always.”

“Thank you, dad.” Connor whispered. “Can we go home now?”

“Of course, son.” Hank smiled and ruffled Connor’s hair quickly. “All buckled up?”

“Yes.” The boy nodded enthusiastically. “Can we watch a movie about fishes? Like ‘Finding Nemo’?”

“Sure thing.” Hank started the car. “A fish movie for the little fishie in the backseat.” He teased and Connor laughed lightly. Looking in the rear-view mirror, Hank smiled as he saw Connor start to look at the pictures on the camera. Connor seemed happy again and that made Hank tremendously happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Connor gets himself in danger at a crime scene, Hank opens up to the boy about his fears.

When they had finally settled on the couch, Connor was cosied up in his onesie and Hank had changed into something more comfortable. He had cosied up on the couch and put on ‘Finding Nemo’. Connor was engaged in the movie as Hank had expected. Eventually, Sumo joined them too and Connor found great delight in burying his little hands into the dog’s fur and holding him tightly. Sumo, of course, let it all happen and didn’t even attempt to move away when Connor accidentally pulled on his fur.

Hank smiled to himself and supported his head on his hand. “I’m afraid he might end up liking you more than he likes me.”

“Don’t say that!” Connor said quickly, turning to Hank. “He loves you! Both of us do!” The android seemed to be genuinely upset and certain that Hank was being serious.

“Hey, calm down. I was joking.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry about me, alright?”

“Alright, dad.” Connor said, smiling brightly at his newfound name to address Hank with. Hank simply smiled and rubbed the boy’s head a little.

Connor, of course, fell asleep against Hank. But who could have blamed him after such an eventful day? Even after insisting that he was not tired time after time, sleep finally consumed him and he was now softly breathing in Hank’s arms.

Hank turned the TV off and directed Sumo to get off them. Then he carefully put Connor down on the couch to sleep. He let Sumo out one last time and then went to go to bed himself. But as he went into his room, Connor shot up and looked at him with wide eyes.

“No!” He pleaded. “Let me sleep with you, please. I don’t want any more nightmares. Please.” He whispered.

“Oh, Connor-” Hank began but was interrupted before he could agree to the boy.

“Please, let me sleep with you tonight. I’ll be quiet and won’t disturb you. Please, dad.” Connor’s lip started to tremble and Hank quickly marched over to him.

“Hey, it’s alright. You can sleep with me. Of course, you can.” He said quickly, holding out his hand. “Come on, get into bed. I’ll be in the bathroom, but I’ll be really quick, alright?”

Connor nodded, grabbed Sumo Jr. and quickly made his way to the bedroom. Hank sighed and went into the bathroom. When he was done in there, he walked into his bedroom, turning off all the lights in the process. He had to laugh when he saw his bed.

Sumo was lying in his bed and Connor was nowhere in sight.

“Connor?” Hank called out. “Where did you go?” He looked around and checked his closet. “Are you hiding from me?” He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Sumo lifted his head and followed Hank’s search with his eyes. Hank was now checking under the bed. He was starting to get a little worried when he heard a quick laugh. It was muffled, but unmistakenly Connor’s laugh.

It came from behind Sumo. Hank chuckled and walked around the bed to find Connor snuggled close to the dog, hidden out of sight from Hank’s previous position.

“There you are.” He kneeled down. “Did you hide from me? Or did the idea of hiding come to you when you heard me call for you?”

“The latter one.” Connor smirked. “You really didn’t see me?”

“No, I really didn’t.” Hank laughed and motioned for Sumo to get to the foot of the bed where the dog took place. The man then lied down next to Connor. “You thought it was funny to hide from me?” He grinned.

“Yes.” Connor laughed.

“You know what I think would be funny?” 

“No.” Connor mused. “What do you think would be funny?”

Suddenly there were fingers at his sides, tickling his waist and tummy. And Connor squirmed and almost screamed laughing. Hank felt genuine happiness at Connor’s light-hearted laugh and continued his antics. The boy squirmed around, squealing and laughing at the top of his lungs. Sumo looked up and barked at them.

Hank stopped and laughed. “Hey, Sumo. It’s alright, I’m not hurting him.” He sat up to pet the dog’s head. “But you’re a good boy for protecting Connor. Just do it when someone actually hurts him.” He cooed and Connor smiled.

He was still out of breath and scooted against the headboard, cuddling Sumo Jr. to his chest. Hank turned to him and smiled.

“Tired?” He asked as Sumo lied down at their feet.

“Yes.” Connor whispered. “Can you hug me?”

“Sure thing. You don’t have to fucking ask for things like hugs, Con.” He lied down and pulled Connor close, before switching off the light. “You never have to ask to hug me or seek comfort in me.”

“Thanks.” Connor whispered, closing his eyes. “Good night.”

“Sweet dreams, son.” Hank whispered. “I hope you have sweet dreams tonight.”

\---

The next day, a Friday, they had to get back to the station. But lucky for them, they didn’t get assigned a case until the evening and that was only obtaining a witness and taking him to the station. Hank was relieved that there was no blood or gore.

Gavin strut up to them. “Hey, I’ve been assigned to the case, too.”

“Well, merry fucking Christmas.” Hank groaned. “At least Fowler fucking stopped trying to traumatize the kid.”

Connor was standing next to Hank looking up at the two of them. “Hello, Gavin. I’m glad to work with you again.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Gavin said quickly. “Just come on.”

Hank nodded and followed Gavin outside, holding Connor’s tiny hand in his own. When they arrived at the crime scene he swore silently.

“What’s up?” Connor mumbled. “Why are you swearing?”

“I forgot your backpack at the station.” He groaned. “And Sumo Jr. is in there.”

“It’s alright. It’s not a gory crime scene. I’ll be fine.” Connor smiled. “I promise.”

“Fuck, are you sure?” Hank mumbled. “You need to tell me if it gets too much for you, alright? And don’t get into any danger, please.”

“I promise, I’ll tell you, dad.” Connor smiled brightly.

“Alright, son. Let’s get going then.” Hank mumbled and helped Connor out of the car. “The witness has locked himself in a room and we can’t get to him. You have to negotiate and get him out, alright? It’s a PL600 unit. I believe his name was Andrew.”

“Alright.” Connor smiled. “Maybe a kid will convince him to come out. It is a PL600 unit after all.”

But it didn’t. After half an hour of reasoning with the android, Connor was not much smarter and had only found out that Andrew was most likely experiencing an emotional shock after his owner had been murdered and ran away out of fear of being accused of the crime.

“Andrew.” Connor tried again. “I’m trying to help you. I can’t do that if you won’t talk to me. We will not hurt you. We only want to talk.”

“You will hurt me!” The android shouted. “If you knock down the door, I will shoot myself and the person who came inside.”

“Andrew, please. You are experiencing an emotional shock but your account of the crime could help us tremendously at finding the murderer of your owner and romantic partner.” Connor said gently.

“You have no idea how I feel! So fuck off! Just please leave me alone to mourn for Sarah! Please!” He begged.

“Sarah? Was that her name? How did you meet? Did she have children?” Connor asked softly.

“She had a little sister. After her mother died, I helped her take care of her sister. And for what price? She died! Because she was with me!” Andrew screamed.

The officer to Connor’s right looked at the boy. “Coax him out.”

“Andrew, will you let me inside, please? Just me. I will help you.” Connor said and moved towards the door. “I will open the door now.”

“Just open it.” A female officer said.

“Don’t you dare!” Andrew screamed and the loading of a gun could be heard inside the room.

“Andrew, there is no need for violence.” Connor tried to soothe him but it was too late. A shot rang through the room and Connor did the only thing that he could think off. He pushed Hank to the ground, barely escaping the bullet's path himself.

“The suspect opened fire!” An officer yelled. “Legs and arms! Make him unable to move.” With that, they opened fire.

Connor clung to Hank until the suspect was attained and guided outside.

“A kid?” Andrew asked in disbelief. “I opened fire at a little boy!” He started to cry lightly. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I thought you were an adult.” His apologies got quieter and quieter until he was outside.

Connor sat up and looked at Hank. “Are you hurt?”

“I can’t believe you’ve done that. Fuck, Connor, what did I tell you?” He snapped. “Don’t get into danger!”

Connor grasped his arm and backed away. “I’m sorry.”

“Please, just give me a few minutes. I need to think. Just get in the car and we’ll go home. We’re done for today anyway.” Hank sighed and walked towards the door.

Connor hugged his arms and sniffled quietly, following Hank to the car. The man opened the door for Connor and the android got inside, now crying silent tears.

Hank got into the car and buried his face in his hands. “Shit.” He swore silently.

Connor wiped his eyes. “Can we go get the backpack, pretty please?”

“Can you be quiet?” Hank hissed. “Just for five minutes. I need to think.”

Connor bit his lip and shrunk in on himself. “I want Sumo Jr.” He whispered.

“Just five damn minutes.” Hank sighed. “Please.”

The boy nodded and hugged his arms around his body, silently crying in the backseat. It didn’t take long for his silent cries to turn into sobs, however. He wanted Hank to forgive him. He hadn’t meant to make him sad. He slowly got off the seat and scooted behind the man’s seat.

“Dad.” He wailed. “I’m sorry.”

Hank’s head snapped up and he got out of the car. Connor broke down sobbing and hugged his knees to his chest, fearing that Hank might leave him.

The door next to him opened and Hank scooted into the backseat.

“Dad, I’m sorry.” Connor sobbed, crawling closer. “Please, don’t be angry. Please, don’t leave me. I’m sorry, dad. Please, don’t stop loving me.”

“Connor, I would never stop loving you.” Hank sighed. “I shouldn’t have been so cold. I just-” He stopped and sighed. “I was afraid. I was downright petrified. Fuck, I refuse to lose another son, okay? You pushed me out of the fucking way and I had no damn chance to protect you! I want to protect you! I love you so much and I can’t lose you. I can’t bear to lose you. I can’t lose my son again, Connor.”

Connor was still crying but now knew that Hank wasn’t angry at him. Even Hank raising his voice didn’t startle him now. He scooted closer and nestled against Hank. “I’m sorry for getting myself into danger.” He whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I wanted to protect you.”

“I know. But you can’t just endanger yourself like that for me of all people.” Hank whispered. “Please, never do that again. Please.” A sob broke loose from his throat as he held the boy in his arms, tears running down his cheeks.

“For you of all people? I love you, dad. I don’t want you to be in danger.” Connor whispered, clinging to the man. “But I’ll be more careful. I swear, I will. Just please don’t be angry or sad anymore.”

Hank clutched Connor tightly, now crying harder. “I’m not angry at you. I’d never be angry at you. I was just so scared, so, so scared for you.” He leaned down to press his lips to the top of Connor’s head. “I just want to be able to protect you.”

“I know.” Connor whispered and weaselled out of Hank’s arms, looking at the man. “Don’t cry, please.” He reached out to wipe Hank’s tears away. “Please.”

“I’ll try.” He whispered. “I’ll try not to cry anymore. I was just scared, Connor. And now I’m relieved that you are safe.”

Connor smiled gently and leaned up to press a kiss to Hank’s cheek. “I’m always safe when I’m with you.” He smiled. “Can we go home, dad? Can we go home and can you hug me there?”

“Alright.” Hank whispered. “Just please promise to try and stay out of danger and to especially never put yourself in danger for me.”

“I’ll try to.” Connor whispered and cuddled back against Hank. “Can we get away from here?”

“Yes, do you need us to get your backpack?” Hank whispered. “And Sumor Jr.?”

“No, I’d rather cuddle with you and the real Sumo.” Connor smiled. “We can get it tomorrow, yes?”

“Yes, we can.” Hank nodded and quickly wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry for crying.”

“Don’t apologize for crying. You never expect me to apologize for crying, either.” Connor said gently.

“You’re a kid. Kids cry.” Hank muttered.

“And adults can’t cry? Crying helps to relieve stress and sadness, especially in situations like this one. So please never apologize for it.”

“I promise.” Hank laughed. “Alright, kid, let’s get you home.”

“Yes.” The boy smiled. “Thank you for opening up to me and shining a light on your fears.”

Hank shook his head. “I should open up to my son, should I not?” He chuckled.

Connor merely smiled and hugged Hank once again. Hank sighed and settled for holding Connor a little while longer. And after holding the crying boy for about half an hour, while silently crying himself and praying that Connor wouldn’t see it and get even more upset, they decided to head home.

When they arrived, Hank opened the door to let Connor out but the boy grabbed for him with outstretched arms.

“Can you carry me? I’m tired.” He whispered.

Hank shook his head and smiled gently, picking him up and carrying him towards the house. He could never say no to Connor. From time to time he thought that he might spoil him too much but when he looked into Connor’s big, pleading eyes, he knew he didn’t give a fuck whether or not he was spoiling the boy too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the angst. But I promise in the next chapter, there will be so much fluff. Connor and Hank will go talk to Markus and simultaneously meet some of the other characters -for example, Simon and Carl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor visit Markus to find out how long it'll take Connor's old boy to get fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I'm spamming ^^°  
> I had nothing to do and really wanted to write about them visiting the others. Hope you don't mind.

The pitter-patter of small footsteps ripped Hank from his thoughts and he spun around to see Connor looking up at him. The boy looked tired, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Hank leaned back and sipped at his coffee, supporting his weight on the counter.

“Slept well?” He asked in a gentle voice.

“I had a nightmare.” Connor whispered. “Just before waking up. And then you were gone.” He looked towards the ground and held onto his own arms, before slowly walking up to Hank and hugging his waist.

“Hey, was it that bad?” He whispered, stroking the android’s hair. “I’m sorry for not being in bed but I figured that since you don’t need to eat, I might as well let you sleep a little longer.”

“Can you pick me up?” Connor whispered sadly.

“Wait a second. Let’s sit down, so I can eat a bit.” Hank whispered, guiding them towards the table. He sat down and helped Connor climb into his lap. “Better?”

Connor nestled against Hank’s chest. “Yes.” 

“Was it that bad? What did you dream about?” Hank asked gently, starting to eat.

“You were angry at me about something that happened on a case and you left me.” Hank heard him sob then before the boy continued. “Don’t leave me.”

“I will never leave you, Connor.” Hank held him tightly. “What kind of father would I be, if I did that? I’ll stay with you forever.”

“Promise?” Connor looked up at him, teary-eyed. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“You will never be alone.” Hank whispered. “As long as I’m alive, I will never leave you alone.”

“Okay.” Connor leaned back against Hank. “Thank you, dad.”

“You don’t need to thank me for these kinds of things.” Hank whispered. “Hey, why don’t you go play with Sumo? He’d be happy about it. Unless you want to sit there and be bored until I finish eating.”

“Alright.” Connor smiled, much happier now that he had poured his heart out to Hank. “Enjoy your meal.” 

With that he jumped up and rushed over to Sumo, hugging him. Hank watched with a fond smile as Connor all but buried himself in Sumo’s fur, laughing as the dog's sniffing tickled his ears. Sipping at his coffee, Hank realized that Connor really needed a very touch-based form of comfort. As soon as Hank would hug or hold him, he’d be much calmer than before. He hoped that he could always be there to give Connor the comfort and affection that he needed.

He enjoyed the rest of his meal very much while watching Connor happily cuddle with Sumo and listening to his squeals of joy echoing throughout the house. How he had missed these sounds in the past years. 

\---

When they arrived at the station, Fowler called them into his office. He requested them to find Markus and ask him to help them find out how long Connor would stay like this. Hank silently prayed that it would take a while longer; he simply couldn’t give up the bond he had made. But he knew that Connor probably wanted to get his old body back.

Little did he know that Connor was wishing for this predicament to go on just a little longer. He couldn’t help but feel immense happiness about the fact that he was getting to experience childhood with Hank as his father and guide throughout it all.

Connor called Markus up and found out that he was currently at Carl’s house. So that is where they went. 

When they arrived, Connor walked up to the house with Hank holding his little hand protectively. He himself was grabbing onto the handle of his backpack. Only seconds after ringing the doorbell, the door opened.

Simon opened the door. Connor had met him before and Hank was also aware of who it was. The man looked down at Connor and smiled brightly.

“Markus told me you were a kid, but I never imagined you to be this adorable. Come inside, yes?” Simon smiled brightly.

Connor felt his face flush slightly as he followed Hank inside. “Thank you, Simon.”

“You came to see Markus, right?”

“Yes.” Hank said. “It’s about Connor’s current predicament.”

“Markus is out on a walk with Carl, but they will be back soon. How about you come with me to the living room and we sit down?” Simon smiled.

“Yes, please.” Connor said politely and they went into the living room. Once there, Simon directed them to sit on the couch and sat on the armchair opposite of them.

“How is it to be a child?” He asked curiously. “Do you have the same mindset? Do you have a child’s needs?”

Connor nodded quickly. “I have most of the needs of a child, such as sleeping, getting cold or lonely. And no I don’t have the same mindset. They had to leave out some things because the memory space on a YK500 unit is not as big.” He then smiled brightly at Simon. “But I love being like this for the time being. And Hank cares for me. He’s the best.”

With that, he latched onto Hank’s arm and the man laughed. “Yes, he’s very affectionate as you can see. He gets upset easier. But I take care of him; I always do. I wouldn’t leave him to himself.”

“Yes, that would be a rather inhumane thing to do.” Simon mused. “Did you get upset about something on the job?”

Connor nodded and clung to Hank’s arms. “There’s always so much blood and it’s so terrible and these poor people just-” He stopped when he felt Simon’s hand on his leg and took a shaky breath.

“It’s okay.” Simon smiled. “You don’t have to recount this to me. They really sent you to crime scenes? That’s messed up.”

“Fowler doesn’t seem to fucking understand that Connor basically has the mindset of a child.” Hank grumbled.

“Swearing in front of a kid?” Simon laughed.

“He’s used to me swearing. I do it all the time; especially when Fowler’s a douche.” He shook his head. “I mean how else would I show that I’m very displeased by him treating my son like that? He’s a kid.”

“Son?” Simon questioned. 

“Yes.” Connor smiled. “Hank’s my dad now.” He was smiling so brightly that his eyes were almost closed. “And he’s the best dad. He took me to the aquarium, too.”

“Really?” Simon smiled, leaning forwards again. “How was it? Did you see a lot of fishes?”

“Yes.” Connor smiled. “I even saw a shark up close. It just came swimming towards me.” He babbled on. “And then we took a picture with it! And there was also an octopus and he could camouflage with the rocks behind him so I didn’t see him at first. But Hank spotted him. Oh, and there were seahorses.”

Simon, in PL600 caretaker fashion, was listening intently as the kid rambled on about all the fishes he saw and smiled brightly as Connor stopped. “That sounds really exciting. Do you have the photos with you?”

“No, sadly, I don’t.” He smiled lightly.

Hank pulled out his phone. “I may or may not have one of them as my screensaver.” He mumbled, holding the phone out to Simon.

“Ah, is that the shark?” Simon asked gently. “He’s pretty.”

“She.” Connor corrected. “It’s a lady-shark.”

“Lady-shark.” Simon laughed. “You’re adorable. But that’s a nice picture really.” He then heard a car pulling up. “Ah, Markus and Carl are back.”

Simon got up to welcome Markus and Carl. Connor and Hank remained in the living room.

“Dad?” Connor asked gently. “I don’t want to be a grown-up again. Not yet.”

“I know.” Hank whispered. “I don’t want you to grow up this fast, either.”

“I want to be your son for a little while longer.” He said, sounding truly sad.

“You will always be my son, Connor.” Hank smiled and hugged the boy. “It doesn’t matter if you’re grown-up or a kid. The only difference is that I will probably not be able to constantly carry you around as a grown-up.” He laughed and watched as Connor pulled back to look up at him. “Hey, no crying.” He cooed, wiping the boy’s tears away. “A smile suits you so much better.”

Connor smiled gently. “I love you, dad.”

“And I love you, son.” Hank chuckled. “Alright, now stop being sappy and let’s meet Carl and Markus.”

As they got up, Markus and Carl were already coming towards them. Connor smiled and ran up to them to great them.

“Hi, Markus.” He smiled, before turning to Carl and holding out a hand. “Hello, I’m Connor. It’s nice to meet you, Mr Manfred.”

“Please call me Carl.” The man said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, too. What brought you two here? I hope Simon took good care of you.” He laughed.

“I did.” Simon smiled and walked up close to Markus. 

Said man kneeled down to look at Connor. “You really are a child, huh?” He chuckled. “Alright, why did you come here exactly.”

“Fowler asked us to ask you to ask someone about how long it’ll take for Connor’s body to be repaired.” Hank explained.

Carl chuckled. “Well, then you came to the right person. Markus can ask someone to get that information, right?”

Markus nodded. “You can all wait here. I’ll need some files from upstairs. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He smiled. “Will you be okay, Carl?”

“Yes of course. Just because I’m old doesn’t mean you have to constantly mother me.” He laughed. “Now go off to help other people.”

Markus smirked and rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. I’ll see you soon.”

When he had left they all settled back into the living room. Connor was still sitting close to Hank and Simon was in the armchair next to Carl’s wheelchair.

“Must have been a shock for you to wake up like this.” Carl said in a gentle voice. “I heard child androids can get scared or lonely.”

“I was scared. But there was a really nice man working at CyberLife. He calmed me down and explained everything to me. And then I heard that we were going to see Hank and that made me happy.” Connor explained away before slowly crawling into Hank’s lap. “Hank is my best friend.”

“I can see that.” Carl smiled. “Did you have a nice drive up here? Did you find my house or did you have to look around?”

“Yes, I found it.” Hank said. “Connor helped me find it.” He laughed.

“You seem tense.” Carl said gently. “Are you alright?”

“Ah, yes. It’s nothing to worry about.” Hank smiled a little.

“Hey, Connor.” Carl then said. “How about you and Simon explore the house a bit? I have lots of interesting stuff here. Maybe you can draw a nice picture for Hank.”

“Alright.” Connor smiled and scooted off the couch. “Come on, Simon.”

Said android got up and took Connor’s hand. “Don’t get lost.” He smiled. “Where do you want to go first? Paint a picture?”

“Yes.” Connor smiled. “Yes, please.” Simon nodded and lead Connor off.

Carl leaned forwards. “Alright. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that I don’t want Connor to grow up again. I know it’s selfish and I know that it’s going to happen eventually -and it’s not like I never want him to be grown-up again- but it just shouldn’t happen too soon.” Hank sighed. “He should be able to experience childhood and have a father figure to guide and protect him. He deserves to be a carefree child.”

“You’re not being selfish. It’s really selfless of you to want him to have a childhood. And as long as you take care of him, he will be happy. He seems to really love you a lot.” Carl smiled. “It’s not selfish to think like that. Even if you want it because you want him to be your little son for a little while longer, it’s not. Your genuine feelings don’t make you selfish.”

Hank looked down at his lap and sighed. “I just feel really selfish. And I’m scared that I won’t be able to take care of him properly. He trusts me with all his little Thirium pump and I don’t want to let him down. What if I can’t protect him?”

“You know what?” Carl said in a gentle voice. “The people that we want to protect the most, will survive just fine on their own. Do you know why? Because they want to be alive to be with us.”

Hank nodded. “I suppose you’re right. But I just want to protect him.”

“I can understand that. I wish I could protect and support Markus more.” He sighed. “I know that I can support him emotionally, but sometimes I wish I was healthier so I could be a proper father figure to him.”

“Carl.” 

Both men turned around towards the worried voice of Markus that came from the door. He strode over to them and kneeled down next to Carl.

“Carl, don’t say things like that. Your bad health doesn’t make you any less of a good father figure.” Markus said gently. “You’ve never shown me anything but warmth and kindness. You don’t need to be able to support me 100% of the time, because you’ve helped me become a strong and independent person that can take care of himself.”

“Markus.” Carl smiled. “You always know what to say to make an old man feel better.” He laughed.

Markus chuckled. “I’m glad.” He then got up. “Where are Simon and Connor?”

“Drawing a picture for Hank.” Carl smiled. “Would you be so kind as to go and get them?”

Markus nodded and quickly left to get the two of them. And in less than a minute they were back in the living room. Connor was holding a piece of paper in his hands, that were covered in colour. Simon had his hand on Connor’s shoulders.

“Go on, champ.” He encouraged. “Show Hank the picture you have drawn for him.”

Hank smiled. “Will you show me?”

Connor nodded sheepishly and quickly stretched out his hands to thrust the picture into Hank’s hands. Said man took the picture and eyed it, before looking back up and smiling fondly –and Carl could have sworn he’d seen tears glimmer in Hank’s eyes.

“That’s beautiful Connor.” He praised. 

Connor blushed and skipped over to Hank. “See who it is? It’s you, me and Sumo. And we’re in front of your house.” He smiled. The picture was drawn in a rather childish style and Hank wondered how good Connor’s motoric skills were. But he came to the conclusion that they probably used all this motoric data space to help the investigation.

“You know what?” Hank smiled. “We’ll put it on the fridge when we get home.”

“Really?” Connor beamed.

“Yes, really.”

Connor skipped over to Carl and hugged him a little. “Thank you for letting me use your colours.”

Carl petted his back and laughed. “Anytime, kid.”

Markus nodded. “Well, I have some news from CyberLife. They say that it will probably take quite a while to repair Connor’s old body. It was really badly damaged.” 

Hank cringed at the memory of what had happened to Connor the last time he died. “Yes, he was.”

“And therefore it’ll take quite a while. They have other, more important problems to tend to right now.” Markus said and quickly turned to Connor. “Not that you’re not important, but you’re healthy and functional like this. And there are other androids that really need the help more than you do. That’s what they said.”

Connor smiled. “It’s okay. Thank you for calling them, Markus.”

“You don’t mind?” Simon asked surprised.

“No, I like being like this. Hank’s a good dad and he takes care of me. Being with Hank like this is so much fun.” Connor said cheerfully.

“How long will it take?” Hank whispered.

“They can’t tell. But they will call me if they have any information on that.” Markus promised. “I’ll call you if they contact me.”

“Alright, thanks.” Hank said gently, looking at Connor. “So you’re okay with this?”

Connor nodded and went to hug Hank. “Yes.” He chirped. “As long as you’ll be my dad, I’ll be alright.”

Hank laughed. “That’s great. I’m glad you’ll be alright.”

“Should we go and tell Fowler?” Connor asked and looked up at Hank.

Hank shook his head and held Connor tightly. “Nah, we’ll stay here for a little longer. Fowler can wait. He’ll be fine without us there.”

“Alright.” Connor smiled. “Are we going to do something with Carl, Markus, and Simon?”

“What do you want to do?” Simon asked gently. “How about we go outside? There’s a zoo nearby. We could go there and see the animals. We’ve got almost the whole day to go there.”

“Can we go there?” Connor asked. “That’ll be so much fun.”

Markus shrugged and smiled. “Yes, sure. Carl, do you want to come, too?”

“Sure.” Carl laughed. “I have nothing else to do anyway.”

Hank smiled and got up, taking Connor’s hand. “Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I know nothing about the city of Detroit and where zoos are located.  
> But the next chapter will be a zoo adventure ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the zoo gets interrupted by a thunderstorm, which might scare Connor but doesn't do much to dampen his excitement about the animals.

When they got off the bus at the zoo, Hank held out his hand and Connor grasped it firmly, a little afraid of getting lost due to the masses of people there. It was a Friday and almost afternoon, after all. Simon and Markus walked side by side while the latter pushed Carl towards the entrance.

Connor was livid and bounced on his feet while Hank paid for their tickets and then took him to wait for the others. Once everyone was inside they set off to get through as much of the zoo as possible.

The first thing to really capture Connor’s interest were the penguins. He ran up to the glass of their enclosure and Hank had to hurry to catch up to him. The boy grasped Hank’s arm and pointed at one of the penguins.

“Hank, do you see that? He’s preparing to go for a swim. Can we go swimming one day?” Connor smiled and Hank shrugged a little.

“I guess, we could do that.” He said and then picked Connor up to help him see better. “Do you see that? They use the ice to slide down into the water.”

“They look like they’re having a lot of fun.” Connor smiled happily. “If I were a penguin, I would slide down the ice all day.”

“When I first saw you, I thought you looked pretty much like a penguin in your suit.” Hank teased and Connor shook his head jokingly.

“I’m not a penguin. If I was, I wouldn’t have to listen to anyone and look at bloody crime scenes. I could just slide down the ice all day.” He cuddled up to Hank. 

“Yeah, and if you were a penguin, Fowler would leave you be.” The man laughed and held Connor tightly. “Wanna go and see the other animals?" 

“Will you carry me?” Connor whispered. “Just for a little.”

“Alright. Are you okay, though? Are you not feeling well?” Hank asked gently.

Simon walked up to them and put a hand on Connor’s forehead. “He doesn’t have a fever. I don’t think child androids get any other illnesses than fever.”

Markus and Carl followed Simon. “Are you upset?” Markus asked. 

“I’m just sad that I’ll have to look at dead people again on Monday.” Connor whispered. “That’s all.”

“In that case.” Hank cooed. “I’ll carry you as long as you need me to.” He laughed. “You’re not heavy anyways.” His voice then got more serious. “I’ll talk to Fowler on Monday. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Connor mumbled. “You don’t have to carry me for a long time. I just want to cuddle a little bit.”

Carl huffed. “Doesn’t your superior see how much of an effect his behaviour has on Connor?”

“He thinks Connor has the mentality of an adult.” Markus mused. “Right?”

Hank nodded. “Yeah, he’s really fucking dumb. But I’ll solve this somehow.”

“Let’s hope he listens to you.” Simon said gently and ruffled Connor’s hair a little. “Wouldn’t want our little friend to be sad.”

Connor smiled a little and held onto Hank, as they moved on down the pathway that lead through the zoo.

The next animal to really evoke interest in Connor were the primates. Especially the ‘Great Apes Of Harambee’ as they were called. He was happily watching them interact with one another and eat their food. Hank, on the other hand, was having flashbacks to his time as a millennial and memes.

But he was ripped from his thoughts by Connor who was happily recounting the names of the animals which he has undoubtedly learned during a scan of the primates. 

By the time they arrived at the lion enclosure, Connor was begging Hank to carry him again, because he seemed to be scared of the animals. Hank did so, smiling fondly as Connor quickly jumped from his arms again to get a closer look at the lions.

When they arrived at the bear enclosure they had to seek shelter from the rain and Connor hugged Hank’s waist as the shelter they had found was quickly overrun by families seeking coverage from the rainfall.

Simon looked out into the rain and sighed. “Well, the animals are probably seeking shelter now, too. So we should just wait it out.”

That’s when the sky lit up with lightning and Carl nodded.

“Yes, we should probably wait it out.” He laughed. “We really shouldn’t walk around in a thunderstorm.”

Connor gasped and grasped Hank’s shirt as the thunder rolled across the sky. Hank looked down and ruffled his hair.

“Hey, it’s alright, son. It’s just a little thunderstorm. It’ll pass.” He said gently.

Connor shook his head, his lip starting to quiver. He buried his face at Hank’s side and sniffled quietly. Hank sighed sadly at seeing Connor so scared and bend down to pick him up. Immediately Connor buried his face at Hank’s neck and held onto him.

“It’s alright.” Hank said gently. “I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry for crying.” Connor whispered. “I don’t want to cry in public and ruin our day.” He sniffled.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Markus said gently, rubbing the boy’s back. “You can cry if you need to. You aren’t ruining anyone’s day.”

Simon nodded and came closer. “It’s alright, Connor. Just cry it out.”

“I feel like I’m scared of everything.” Connor sobbed.

“So what if you are?” Carl said in a gentle voice, looking up at the boy. “From all I’ve heard so far, you seem like a pretty brave boy. But even if you are scared of a lot of things, that won’t make any of us like you any less.”

Hank nodded and held Connor close to himself. “It’s really alright.” He lowered his voice. “A lot of the children here seem scared of the storm and that’s absolutely understandable. And you being scared of the things you see on the cases is understandable as well.”

Connor sobbed quietly and clung to Hank. “Really? You don’t think I’m a coward?”

“What? No.” Hank started to run his fingers through Connor’s hair. “The crime scenes scare even me sometimes.”

Markus smiled at them. “I for one think that you are a very brave boy, Connor.”

Simon smiled gently and rubbed Connor’s back once. “I do, too.”

“They are absolutely right, Connor.” Carl said and smiled up at the boy, even if said boy couldn’t see it. “You are very brave.”

“Thank you.” Connor sniffled, still clinging to Hank. 

Hank kept rubbing his back and trying to shush him. “Simon, could you reach into the backpack I’m carrying for Connor? There’s a plush in there. Can you take it out?”

Simon nodded and quickly did as he was told, holding out Sumo Jr. to Connor. “Will that help?”

Connor nodded and grabbed the plush, holding it close to his chest. “Thank you.”

“What’s his name?” Markus smiled.

“Sumo Jr.” Connor whispered.

“That’s a nice name. How did you come up with it?” Simon asked, smiling at the boy.

Connor turned his head towards them. “Sumo is dad’s dog. He’s a Saint Bernard, too. That’s why I called him Sumo Jr.”

“Ah, well that’s nice.” Carl smiled. “Does Sumo like Sumo Jr.?”

“I think so.” Connor whispered, looking at the men.

They continued to ask Connor question after question, effectively distracting him from the thunderstorm. When the storm had finally subsided and the rain had died down to a slight drizzle, Connor was no longer crying, but rather clinging to Hank and watching the men in front of him.

“Should we get going?” Carl asked.

“It’s still raining.” Markus said. “I wouldn’t want you, Hank or Connor, to get sick.” 

Simon smiled. “Wait a second.” He told his friends and quickly took off his backpack to pull out two umbrellas, big enough to fit Connor and Hank under one and Markus, Carl and himself under the other one.

Markus chuckled. “You’re always prepared, aren’t you?”

“It’s important to be prepared for the unpredictable.” He said and held up his index finger. “Now let’s go. Standing around gets boring after a while.”

“Want me to let you down?” Hank asked and Connor shook his head.

“Alright.” Simon smiled. “Want me to put Sumo Jr. back in the backpack?”

Connor shook his head again. “Not, yet.”

“Alright, champ.” Simon said cheerfully. “Let’s get going.”

Hank held Connor tightly as they started to move again. After a while, Connor decided to he wanted to walk again and Hank let him down but held onto the boy’s hand. Simon was so kind to put Sumo Jr. back in the backpack so Connor wouldn’t lose him.

Connor really liked the wolves. He was immediately pulling Hank towards the enclosure when he saw them, smiling brightly. 

“They are so cute!” He cheered. “I want to pet them.”

Hank laughed and helped Connor onto a bench so he could better see the animals. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“But they are just like big dogs.” Connor argued with enthusiasm. “Just like Sumo.”

“Well, they are wild animals so maybe you shouldn’t try to pet them.” Simon chuckled.

Connor seemed a little disappointed but quickly lit up when he saw a wolf coming close to the fence to look at the visitors. The boy clapped his hands and ran up to the fence.

“Be careful, Connor.” Hank warned. “Don’t startle them, either.” He chuckled.

Carl smiled. “They’re behind a fence. I doubt that they’ll be able to harm Connor.” 

Hank turned towards the man and smiled. “I know. Still, they are wolves.”

“Wolves are actually rather timid, I’d say.” Simon explained. “If you see them in the wild, they would probably try to avoid you if they can.”

Markus turned to them. “Yes. And here in the zoo, they are used to people gawking at them. So I doubt that Connor will startle them too much with his enthusiasm.”

Simon nodded and glanced at Connor, before snapping his head towards the boy completely and in utter disbelief. “Unless he tries to pet them.” He whispered in shock.

Markus, Carl, and Hank turned towards Connor, just to find the boy climbing up the railing in front of the fence so he could pet the wolves through the fences.

Hank nearly screamed in shock as Markus and Carl followed him towards the fence to get Connor away. But to their surprise, the wolf didn’t bite him or even startle away. He let Connor pet him. All four men stared at the scene in disbelief.

“The wolf actually lets Connor pet it.” Hank muttered. “Why are all animals so drawn to him?”

“He’s like snow-white.” Carl laughed. “Maybe they know that he isn’t human?”

“Maybe we should stop gawking at the scene and get Connor away from the fence.” Simon suggested in a weary voice.

Connor giggled as the wolf licked his hand. “You’re such a good boy!” He cheered and the wolf nudged his hand before slowly trotting off. The boy turned to the other four and smiled. He then laughed upon seeing their shocked expressions.

Hank walked up to him and picked him up. “Connor, you can’t do that.”

“Why not? I wanted to pet the wolves. And the wolf was such a good boy.” He said cheerfully.

Carl began to laugh in the background. “Well, that was interesting. I guess wolves just like Connor.”

“Just like the shark at the aquarium.” Hank muttered and looked at Connor. “Alright, I’ll let it slip because nothing happened, but please don’t try to pet wild animals again.”

“It’s dangerous.” Simon chimed in. “What if it had bitten you?”

“Yes, that would have been really bad.” Markus nodded.

“I took a photo.” Carl laughed. 

“Alright, I won’t do it again.” Connor whispered. “Are you angry?”

“No, of course not. I was just worried.” Hank smiled. “Let’s just get going, alright?”

“Alright.” Connor smiled and let Hank carry him off.

When they eventually made it to the exit of the park, Hank set Connor down. The boy yawned a little bit and all four men realized that it was already evening.

“Maybe we should head back home.” Hank suggested.

“We should probably head back to my house since your car is parked in my driveway.” Carl chuckled.

“First of all, we need to head to the bus stop.” Markus laughed. “Come on.”

Connor pulled at Hank’s hand. “Can you carry me? I’m tired.”

“Tired? I just carried you through half of the zoo.” Hank laughed.

Carl interjected and petted his legs. “Come on, sit down here. Markus will just have to push both of us.”

“I don’t want to be rude or hurt you.” Connor whispered. “I can just walk.”

“I don’t mind.” Carl smiled. “Come on, I might as well be useful.”

“Carl.” Markus said in a worried voice. “Don’t say that.”

“Markus, it’s a joke.” Carl laughed. “Come here, Connor.”

The boy cautiously climbed into Carl’s lap and the man held him in place. Markus smiled and pushed them on while Hank and Simon walked next to them.

“Just be careful not to fall.” Simon said gently.

“My arms are his seatbelt.” Carl joked. “He won’t fall.”

“Thanks.” Connor chirped, leaning against Carl's shoulder and grasping onto his cardigan. Then he watched the other people around them while they made their way to the bus stop.

\---

After saying goodbye to Carl, Markus, and Simon and getting invited over again -to which they obviously agreed- Connor and Hank journeyed home. When they arrived, Sumo greeted them and Hank told Connor to choose a movie to watch during dinner while he called Fowler. Connor and Sumo settled on the couch.

When Hank came back he flopped down onto the couch. “What are we watching?”

“Finding Dory.” Connor smiled. “Sumo likes my choice, too.”

Hank ruffled the boy’s hair. “I do, too.” He sighed. “Listen, I just called Fowler and besides from nagging me for not calling him sooner, he told me that we should talk about what to do in the future. I told him that I wouldn’t have you at the crime scenes again and he agreed to talk about it tomorrow evening, but he wants me to come alone. So you’ll be alone tomorrow evening. But I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Connor nodded. “But I can’t just stay here alone.”

“I know. I called Markus to ask if anyone can babysit you, but they are at a gala for Carl’s art tomorrow. Is there anyone else you could think of that could babysit you?” Hank inquired.

Connor thought for a second and looked up. “What about Detective Reed?”

“What? Really?” Hank sighed. “I don’t want him in my house, but if you trust him enough, I’ll call him for you. But I’ll call him tomorrow.”

“Alright, but you won’t be gone long, right?” Connor asked unsurely.

“No, of course not.” Hank smiled and hugged the boy. “And you can call me if you need anything.”

“Alright, I’ll manage it.” Connor smiled. “But only if he promises to watch a movie with me.”

“I’m sure he will.” Hank said and pressed his lips to Connor’s hair. “He said he had a goddaughter, so he won’t be the worst babysitter.”

“Alright.” Connor smiled and cuddled to Hank.

“Alright, let go for me for a second and I will get something to eat, then we can with the movie and cuddle, alright?” Hank suggested.

“Alright.” Connor smiled brightly.

Hank got up and walked into the kitchen. “Did you have fun today?”

“A lot of fun. Thanks for taking me to the zoo, dad.” Connor turned on the couch to look at Hank in the kitchen.

Said man just smiled. “Anything for the best son out there.” He chuckled. Connor flushed at the praise and buried his face in a pillow. “Now get cosy and don’t let Sumo take up my spot.” 

He heard Connor laugh from the living room as he tried to usher Sumo away from Hank’s spot before calling out. “Hurry up or it will be too late for that. I’m trying my best to keep your spot free, dad.” Connor laughed again as Sumo sniffed his face.

And Hank couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have more exams coming up, I might not be able to upload each day. But I assure everyone that I will try my best to upload frequently. And since I'm normally studying in the mornings or afternoon, I should be able to write in the evening. I mean, I want to continue this as soon as possible and if I continue writing, I might as well upload.  
> Anyways, enough rambling from me. Sorry about that. Just wanted to give everyone a heads-up.  
> Hope you enjoyed nonetheless. And I'll do my best to upload as frequent as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comes over to babysit and Connor has a bit of separation anxiety.

The ring of the doorbell echoed through Hank’s house and the man got up to open it. Connor was at his tail, quickly grabbing his shirt.

Gavin looked at the two of them when the door opened. “Oh, thank fuck you opened the door. It’s pouring outside.” He quickly stepped in and shed his coat, then moved on to take his shoes off.

Hank crossed his arms. “And you really think you’re qualified to watch Connor?”

“I have a goddaughter who’s about the same age. How hard can it be to watch Connor for a few hours?” Gavin laughed.

Connor held onto Hank’s shirt tighter. “Do you have to go?”

“Yes, son.” Hank crouched down. “But I’ll be back in a few hours. And you can call me if anything happens, alright?”

“Won’t Fowler be angry at you for getting on your phone during the meeting?” Connor whispered.

“Ah, he can go fuck himself. Of course, I’ll answer the phone when my son calls me.” Hank snorted. “Now how about you show Gavin around while I get my coat and shoes?”

Connor nodded and grabbed Gavin’s hand. “Come on. I’ll show you around.”

Gavin went to pull his hand back but didn’t dare when he saw Connor smile brightly. “Yeah, sure.”

Connor smiled and went on to show him where the bathroom and kitchen was and then introduced him to Sumo. By the time they were done, Hank was ready to leave.

“What are the rules?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms.

Connor ran over to Hank and hugged his waist. Hank smiled and put a hand on the boy’s head. “Well, you should probably have him in bed at 10 pm, maybe 11 pm, since it’s the weekend. Let Sumo out if he scratches at the door. If he doesn’t, let him out at around 10 pm anyway.” He thought for a second. “Watch child-friendly TV with Connor, no violence, and no horror.”

Connor nodded. “No blood.”

“Of course.” Gavin nodded quickly. “Anything else?”

“If you get hungry, you can make yourself some food, I guess. And well, I guess that was it.” Hank mumbled. “Connor has my number to call if anything happens and yeah, I guess that was it.”

“Dad.” Connor whined, pulling at his shirt.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot.” Hank smiled. “You have to put Connor to bed, got it? He sleeps in my bed with me, so just put him there. Tuck him in and don’t just send him off to bed on his own.”

“Yeah, got it.” Gavin replied. “Tuck the kid in.”

“And don’t be a dick to him.”

“He’s like nine years old. I’m a dick to you and to his adult self because you are adults. I’m not a complete asshole that is a dick to children.” Gavin mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Alright, good. Then I’ll go.” Hank said, looking at Connor. “You gotta let go of me.”

“I don’t want you to go. What if I there’s a thunderstorm and I get scared or if I have nightmares?” He whined. “Just stay here.”

Hank picked Connor up and hugged him very tightly. “Alright, come here. Listen to me. I’ll be back in a few hours and Gavin will take good care of you. And if you get really scared, you can call me.” He set Connor back down. “You’ll be just fine. Alright? You believe your dad, right?”

Connor nodded. “Hurry back, okay?”

“Yes of course.” Hank said, leaning down to press a kiss to Connor’s forehead. “Now how about you and Gavin do something fun, mhh?”

“Alright.” Connor whispered and watched Hank go towards the door before he started sobbing lightly. “Dad, don’t go.”

“I’ll be back in a bit, alright? Don’t worry. I’ll see you later. Have fun with Gavin. Love you.” Hank smiled and waved.

Connor waved and mumbled. “Love you, too.” Then the door closed and Connor started to cry in earnest. Gavin panicked.

“Hey, Connor. How about we do something fun? What do you want to do?” He asked in a soft voice.

“I want daddy to come back.” He sobbed before running off to Hank’s room and curling up on the bed to cry. Gavin swore silently before going after him.

“Connor.” He sat down on the bed. “Why are you so upset about Hank leaving?”

“I-I-“ He sobbed harder. “He is my dad!” Connor wailed. “And- and he takes care of me. And he never ever was away from me before!”

“He’s never left you alone, before?” Gavin asked. “No wonder you’re so sad. Separation anxiety can be a bitch.”

Connor held onto Sumo Jr. tighter and sobbed into the plush’s chest. Gavin bit his lip and then leaned forward to rub the boy’s back.

“How can I help you?”

“Can I have a hug?” Connor sniffled.

“Yeah, sure.” Gavin said. “Why the fuck not?” He sat back to let Connor hug him and the boy latched onto him and sobbed. “Hey, kid. It’s alright. How about we distract you a bit, huh? Is there anything you’d like to do?”

Connor just shook his head and Gavin sighed, trying to get up. The boy only cried harder so Gavin picked him up and walked into the living room with him.

“I don’t know. Normally I just watch a movie with dad.” Connor whispered.

“Do you want to watch a movie now?” Gavin asked and looked at the boy.

“I don’t know.” Connor sighed and closed his eyes.

“Alright, then I’ll come up with something.” Gavin said and looked around the room. “Have you ever baked anything? We could bake cookies. Hank would probably really like them, don’t you think? Or maybe we can colour a little? You could draw a nice picture for Hank. Or we play a game, like hide-and-seek.”

“I like colouring.” Connor said and smiled a little. “Can we do that?”

“Sure.” Gavin said gently and set Connor down on the couch. “I’ll go look for drawing supplies and you think about what you want to draw.”

“I know where the drawing stuff is.” Connor jumped up and ran into Hank’s room. He returned with two sketchbooks a coloured pens.

“Alright, what do you want to draw?” He asked, leaning forwards and looked at the boy.

“It’s a surprise.” Connor smiled, putting his pens down. 

After about twenty minutes of Connor drawing, Gavin was going through his phone when Hank called. His caller ID popped onto the screen and Gavin quickly picked up.

“Hello?” Gavin said and motioned for Connor to be quiet when the boy looked up in interested. “Why are you calling?”

“Just making sure that everything’s alright.” Hank said quickly. “Is Connor doing alright?”

“Oh, yeah he cried when you left but he’s colouring now and he seems to be fine.” Gavin answered when he saw Connor get up from his peripheral vision.

“Is it dad?” Connor asked, trying to reach for the phone. “Can I talk to him? Please?”

“Wait for a second, Hank.” Gavin said and took the phone from his ear. “He’s calling to check in on you. Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Connor said. “Now can I talk to him?”

“If you’re alright, you should get back to drawing, don’t you think?” Gavin asked gently. “He’ll be back soon.”

“If he wants to speak to me, you let him.” Hank scoffed. “Give him the phone.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and handed the phone to Connor, muttering something along the lines of “You’re just making it worse for him.”

Connor grasped the phone tightly in his tiny hands. “Dad!” He said cheerfully. “Are you coming home?”

“Oh, it’ll be a few more hours. But I’ll be home soon.” Hank promised. “Have you been good for Gavin? I mean, I’m not against making life hard for him but don’t get hurt or anything.”

“I’m colouring.” Connor smiled.

“That’s nice. Alright, I gotta hang up now. I’ll see you soon. Have fun. Love you.” Hank said gently.

“Love you, too.” Connor whispered and handed the phone back to Gavin with tears in his eyes. He just trotted back to the living room to colour.

Gavin watched him and sat back down on the couch. He decided to give him space until he heard Connor sniffling quietly. The man got onto his knees and looked at the boy. “Are you alright?”

“I miss dad.” Connor sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “I want dad to come home.”

Gavin took the boy’s hands into his own. “Don’t rub your eyes, you’ll irritate them.” He then nodded. “How about we distract you some more? Maybe play hide-and-seek? Or do you want to keep colouring?”

“Can we play hide and seek?” Connor asked sheepishly. “Can I hide first?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll just sit here and count.” Gavin suggested.

“No peaking.” Connor ordered with a smile and then dashed off to hide.

They played for about an hour before Hank called again to check in on them. This time Gavin was in the kitchen, getting himself a sandwich and Connor didn’t hear him. He quickly got outside and picked up.

“Hank.” He stated.

“Is everything alright at home?” The man asked.

“Yes, I’m not completely fucking incapable.” Gavin said in annoyance.

“Why are you talking to me like that?” Hank mused. “Did something happen?”

“Listen, you gotta stop calling every other hour. Connor will be fine without you for a few hours. And I get that you want to be here for him and with him, but it’s just harder for him to do anything independently if you are constantly orbiting around him.” Gavin explained quickly. “Don’t get me wrong. He needs you, but he should be able to spend a few hours without you, but he won’t be able to get used to that if you are constantly checking in on him.”

Hank sighed. “I just want to make sure that he’s fine.”

“If he wasn’t I would call you.” Gavin said quickly. “Now, talk to Fowler and I’ll take care of Connor for a little while longer. It’s almost his bedtime anyway. We’ll watch a movie now and then I’ll tuck him in. Just like you asked me to. Alright?”

“Alright.” Hank sighed again.

“You can check on him as soon as you get home, but he will be fine without you for a little longer, alright?” Gavin asked. “My goddaughter was the same with her mother. Now she still loves her and is dependant on her, of course, but she can spend a few hours with me or her godmother without having a breakdown. That’s important.”

“Alright, I get it.” Hank grumbled. “Now get back inside and take care of my son, will you?”

“How do you know I’m outside?” Gavin asked.

“I can hear the rain clearly.” Hank shrugged. “Get back to Connor.”

“Yes. See you later.” Gavin mumbled and get back inside. 

Connor’s head immediately snapped towards Gavin and he smiled a little. “Who called you? Was it dad?”

“No, it was a friend of mine.” The man lied and sat down next to Connor. “Is it really that hard for you not to talk to Hank for a few hours?”

“My dad.” Connor corrected.

“Yes, your dad.” Gavin corrected himself. “Is it that hard not to talk to your dad and see him for a few hours?”

Connor nodded and started to rub his eyes again. “When he’s there, I feel safe and he never ever left me before. What if he doesn’t come back?”

Gavin bit his lip and sighed, pulling Connor into a hug. “Hey, he’ll come back soon enough. He’s probably really worried about you. But you should try not to be too dependant on him.”

“Why?” Connor sniffled. “In case he leaves me?”

“No, because maybe you’ll have to spend a few hours with someone else like today and then you’ll feel really bad.” Gavin explained. “Just try to accept that Hank may be gone for a few hours, but that this doesn’t mean that he won’t come back.”

“Alright, I’ll try.” Connor mumbled. “You’re right, he will come back.”

“Now, how about we watch a movie?” Gavin said gently. “What do you want to watch?”

“We can look through the movies.” Connor said gently.

They settled on the couch and Connor chose ‘The Land Before Time’. During the movie, Sumo settled on their laps and Gavin rolled his eyes. He rolled his eyes, even more, when Connor started dozing off and slumped against him, cuddling to the man in his sleep. He wanted to just get up and leave them on the couch but he didn’t dare make Connor cry again.

By the time the movie ended, Connor was awake again and smiling at the dinosaurs finally making it back to their families. Gavin couldn’t help but smile gently as Connor started to talk to Sumo about how they got back to their loved ones.

“Alright.” Gavin eventually said. “It’s time for bed.”

“No, not without dad.” Connor whined.

“Come on, Connor.” Gavin got up and held out a hand. “I’ll be right in the living room if you need me. Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”

“But I want my daddy.” Connor started to cry then. Gavin sighed silently and knelt down before the boy.

“Hey, I get that this must be hard for you. As I said separation anxiety can be a bitch. But he’ll be back soon.” Gavin reassured the boy. “Can I help you in any way to make you want to go to sleep?”

“Read me a story.” Connor whispered. “Pretty please?”

“Yeah sure.” Gavin breathed out. “What do you want to hear?”

“I don’t know.” The boy sniffled and looked at the ground. “A fairytale maybe?”

“Sure, I’ll go look something up on my phone and you get changed for bed, alright?”

Connor nodded somberly and trotted off to bed. Gavin sighed and pushed a hand through his hair before moving to the door to let Sumo out. While the dog was outside he quickly did a Google search for good fairytale bedtime stories.

After letting Sumo back inside and locking the door, Gavin went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He had never wanted to sit on Hank’s bed ever in his life, but he had to do what he had to do. Connor was already curled up in bed clinging to his plushie.

“Connor?” Gavin asked and the boy sat up.

He was wearing a dog onesie and Gavin had to admit that he looked positively adorable, especially when he was holding into his plushie.

“Who’s that?” Gavin asked and pointed at the plush, trying to sound extremely interested. He had always thought it to be the proper thing to do around children; to be interested in what they were interested in.

“Sumo Jr.” Connor whispered.

“Ah, after the dog in the living room?” 

“Yes. He looks the same.” 

“Alright, now how about you lie down and I tell you a story? How about ‘Beauty and the Beast’?” The man questioned, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

“Alright.” Connor whispered, curling up in bed. 

“Alright then. Shush and try to sleep.” Gavin said and started to read him the story. When he was done, Connor was still awake, staring at him. 

The boy was obviously trying to stay awake, his eyes dropping just for him to snap them back open.

“Connor, go to sleep.” Gavin said sternly. “I’m not having this shit. You’re tired and you should sleep.”

“No.” Connor whispered. “I’m not tired.”

“Yes, you fucking are. Sleep.” Gavin ordered and pulled the blanket over Connor’s shoulders.

“Not until dad comes home.” The boy said and pushed the blanket off his shoulders.

Gavin narrowed his eyes and pulled it back up, telling the boy to go to sleep. Connor pushed it back down and told him that he wouldn’t do so. This went on for about five more minutes until Gavin got up and sighed in frustration.

“Fuck, what do you want me to do? Your dad isn’t going to be back for another hour or so and you need to sleep.” He groaned. “Can you just close your eyes and sleep?”

“No.” Connor said again, clutching Sumo Jr. more tightly. “Not if dad isn’t here with me. Not if he isn’t here to watch over me.”

“Do you want me to sit by your side while you sleep?” Gavin asked.

Connor just nodded and lied down. “Please.”

Gavin shook his head and sat back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over the boy’s shoulders. “You know, you could just fucking ask instead of having a tantrum. At least you’re not as bad as the kid I had to babysit in college.”

“Will you tell me another story?” Connor whispered.

“I should say no, just because you were being a prick, but I guess I can.” Gavin sighed and pulled out his phone again before starting to read ‘Little red riding hood’ to Connor. 

Now that Gavin was sitting next to him, rubbing his shoulder and hair absentmindedly, while reading him a story, Connor finally let sleep consume him. He was asleep in the next five minutes and Gavin breathed a sigh of relief.

He went to stand up, just for Connor to whimper in his sleep. Gavin sighed and resigned to his faith of having to rub Connor’s back until Hank got back.

Lucky for Gavin, the man came home only half an hour later and immediately came into the room, hurrying over to the bed. Gavin put a finger to his lips and motioned for the door. Both of them went for the door when they heard Connor whimper in his sleep again.

Hank ushered Gavin towards the living room and went to Connor’s side himself. He got onto his knees and slowly brushed the boy’s hair back.

“I’m back home, son. Get some sleep alright?” He whispered and Connor seemed to recognize his voice because he smiled contently in his sleep.

Hank got to his feet, walked into the living room and closed the door behind him. 

“He was very well behaved until I tried to tuck him in without his dad being present.” Gavin explained, crossing his arms. “It’s not up to me to judge but I think he can spend time without you there. He just doesn’t really want to go to sleep without you.”

“He has nightmares because of the shit Fowler lets him see.” Hank explained, looking at Gavin. “I’ll tell you what Fowler said on Monday, alright? He wants to tell Connor himself, but I guess it’s just so Connor can ask questions.”

“Alright, I’ll head home then.” Gavin mumbled. “Nice babysitting your kid, I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “See you on Monday.”

“Yeah, see you on Monday.” Hank watched Gavin put on his shoes. “And thanks for taking care of him, especially for sitting next to him so he’d sleep. I’ll bring you the money on Monday.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Let’s just say you owe me one.” Gavin smiled a little. He kind of liked the kid, but would never admit it to anyone, especially not Hank. “See you.”

“Alright. See you.” Hank waved a little when the man left. He then went to lock the door and quickly got changed for bed.

When he joined Connor in bed, the boy was deep asleep. Hank sighed in relief and lied down next to him, gently rubbing his arm a little bit. Soon, he was falling asleep as well. The only thing he registered was Sumo flopping down next to the bed and Connor softly breathing next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to upload it today. You can see that Gavin is pretty nice to Connor. But he'd never admit to Hank that he likes the kid.  
> In the next chapter, Connor will get a little sick and everyone at the station tries their best to take care of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tries to hide being sick because he and Hank still have to talk to Fowler. Hank finds out though and proceeds to take care of the boy.

The Sunday after Gavin had been babysitting Connor, was not a very eventful day. Connor was a little tired during most of the day, so Hank spend the day in with him. He had told Connor that they would have a little meeting with Fowler on Monday and the boy had taken it very well, agreeing to it immediately. 

On Monday morning Hank went to wake up Connor after he himself had eaten a quick breakfast. He gently shook the boy away and Connor grumbled and curled in on himself.

“I don’t want to get up.” He whined.

“Come on, Connor. We have to get to work.” Hank said gently. “We have the meeting with Fowler.”

At that, Connor sat up and rubbed his eyes a little. “Alright. Then we should probably go.” He whispered. “Can you help me get dressed?”

“You okay?” Hank asked and knelt down. “Are you not feeling well?”

Connor shook his head and scooted out of bed. “I’m just tired.”

“Alright, let’s get you dressed then.” Hank said gently and went to help Connor.

\---

When they got to the station, Connor immediately flopped down onto a chair and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Hank asked and looked down at the boy. 

“I’m alright. When are we going to talk to Fowler?” Connor whispered, curling in on himself. “Can I sit on your lap?”

“Yeah, sure I guess.” Hank said and sat down in his chair just for Connor to immediately come over and climb into his lap. “Just tired?”

“Yes.” Connor whispered and closed his eyes. “Can I get Sumo Jr.?”

“Yes, wait a second.” Hank said gently. While bending down to get him, he held Connor tightly so he wouldn’t fall. “Here you go.” 

Connor quickly snatched Sumo Jr. from Hank and held him to his chest, curling in on himself again. Hank sighed and started to review the files.

During the rest of the day, Connor was crankier than usual. Whenever Hank had to leave him for a few minutes, he would whine and try to go with him. Hank chalked it up to him not sleeping well or having a nightmare and tried to comfort him as best as he could. Then eventually, they had to meet up with Fowler.

Connor held onto Hank’s arm and slowly walked with him until they were inside. Fowler asked them to sit down and Hank did so. The android quickly climbed into his lap and held onto him.

Fowler eyed them. “Is he alright?”

“Yes, he’s just tired. He probably had nightmares tonight.” Hank explained. “Can we start with the discussion?”

“Yes.” Fowler said and looked at Connor. “Hank and I had a long talk and I’ve decided to not sent you to the crime scene anymore. Until you are back to your old self, you will review the evidence here at the station and only go to crime scenes where you will have to negotiate with an android, alright?”

Connor nodded. “So no more blood?”

“No more bloody crime scenes. But I suppose that a bloody knife would not cause you too much distress, would it?”

“I guess not.” Connor whispered, closing his eyes. “Just please no more dead bodies and gory crime scenes.”

“No more of that, as I’ve already stated.” Fowler said. “Now we have some DNA samples in the evidence room and your scans work faster than our scientists. Can you go check it out?”

“Yes.” Connor said slowly. “Can Hank come, too?”

“We actually need Hank to interrogate someone.” Fowler explained. “But you can join him after he’s done, alright?”

“No.” Connor whined lowly. “I want to stay with Hank.”

“Hey, remember what you told me that Gavin told you? Just because I’ll be gone for a while doesn’t mean I’m not coming back.” Hank said gently. “When you’re done you can wait at my desk, alright?”

“I’m fine with you leaving.” The boy whimpered. “But not today. Please, I-“

“What’s wrong?” Fowler asked. “Is he really alright?”

“Just got off on the wrong foot today.” Hank mumbled. “He’s a bit cranky. Come on, son. It’s alright. I’ll be back in an hour at most.” When Hank tried to push him off, Connor’s last reserves broke and he started crying.

“Alright, calm him down!” Fowler ordered.

“Fuck, of course!” Hank snapped back and held Connor close. “What’s wrong? Connor, please tell me what’s wrong.”

Connor simply buried his face at Hank’s neck and cried harder. That’s when Hank first noticed how hot the boy’s face felt. 

“You’re sick.” Hank whispered. “That’s why you’ve been irritable.” He put a hand on Connor’s neck. “You’re burning up, son. How long have you been sick?”

“I feel so bad.” He sobbed. “Everything hurts. My head, my throat. And I’m so exhausted!” He cried. “Since I woke up, I’ve been feeling so bad.”

“Is he contagious?” Fowler asked.

“Fucking hell!” Hank snapped. “The kid is crying and miserable and you ask if he’s fucking contagious?” He sighed. “And no, if you must fucking know, he’s not. Child androids don’t get sick from viruses, but they simulate it. Maybe he’s been out in the cold too much, playing with Sumo.”

“Everything hurts.” Connor sobbed.

“Connor, I need you to stop crying.” Hank said gently. “If you cry, it’ll just hurt more and exhaust your body even more.” He pulled him back a little. “Calm down and then we’ll cool you down.”

Connor nodded and tried his best to stop crying. And eventually, after about five to ten minutes, he succeeded. He went back to cuddle up to Hank.

“Alright, we’ll go to my desk and figure out how to cool you down.” Hank said and stood up, holding Connor in his arms. “We’ve talked about everything.” He said to Fowler. “We need to go.”

“Take him home, as soon as the rain dies down outside.” Fowler said and then went back to work. “The rain and wind will only make it worse.”

When he exited the room, he ran into Gavin.

“Fuck, not you, too.” He groaned.

“What’s going on? I’ve heard Connor crying.” He said in a soft voice. “Are you alright, kiddo?”

“He has a fever. Child androids simulate sickness.” Hank explained. “He feels too warm and exhausted. Once the storm died down, I’ll get him home.”

“I know how to cool him down.” Gavin said quickly. “I did it to my goddaughter once, when I visited her and she was sick.” With that, he ran off.

Hank nodded and walked up to his desk. “You hear that? Reed will help you cool down. And as soon as the storm eases up, we’ll go home.” He set Connor on the chair and pulled out Sumo Jr. before giving him to the boy.

“Thank you.” Connor whispered.

“And when we get home, I’ll give you a nice warm bath and then we’ll cuddle up on the couch with Sumo. Does that sound good? You can wear your onesie.” Hank promised.

“I’d like that.” Connor whispered. “I’m cold. But I’m so warm. I want to go home and cuddle with Sumo.” He whimpered.

“I know.” Hank cooed, stroking his arm gently. “We’ll go home soon.”

“I’ve got it!” Gavin cried, running towards them. “I’ve got some fucking DIY cold compresses for his neck and forehead. That’ll cool him down. You’d normally put it around his legs, but I don’t think we should undress him here. It’s not that warm in here. And he should cool down but also not get too cold.”

“Yeah, I know.” Hank sighed. “I know how to take care of a sick child.”

Gavin nodded and knelt down next to Connor. “Stretch your neck for me a little.” He said and put the cold towel down on his neck when he did. “Good job.” Then he guided him to lean back on the chair and put the other towel on his forehead. “There you go, kiddo. You’ll cool down in no time.”

Connor nodded and held Sumo Jr. to his chest, looking at Hank with tired eyes. Hank sighed and knelt down, slowly rubbing Connor’s arm comfortingly.

“You’ll be alright.” Hank promised. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Can I sit on your lap, dad?” Connor asked, eyes closing.

“When you’ve cooled down.” Hank said gently. “I don’t want to make you feel even warmer and more uncomfortable.”

“But I want to cuddle.” The boy whined and Hank sighed. He got up and walked up behind the chair where he started to stroke Connor’s hair. “Good enough.” The android whispered.

Gavin eyed them awkwardly, not knowing what to do. “Can I help at all?”

“You’ve already helped. You can go if you have other things to do.” Hank mumbled, not looking up from Connor.

“Alright.” Gavin nodded. “If you need me, just call, I guess.” With that, he stalked off.

After about an hour the rain died down a little and the wind wasn’t blowing as hard anymore. Hank decided it was now or never; they should get home before the rain started to pick up again. He quickly thanked the officers that had come over, trying to help and picked Connor up. The towels have long since been discarded on the table.

Connor held onto Hank and closed his eyes. “Are we going home?”

“Yes, we’re going home.” Hank said and grabbed their bags before heading for the door. Once in the car, he put Connor in his seat and buckled him up. “If you’re starting to feel worse than before, you tell me, right?”

“Yes.” Connor said and closed his eyes again.

Hank sighed worriedly and got into the car himself. When they got home, the rain was picking up again and he quickly brought Connor inside and sat him on the couch.

“You stay here and I’ll run a bath. It’ll make you feel better. But I’ll help you. I don’t want you to drown after all.” Hank said with a smile. “Go cuddle with Sumo, while I’m gone.”

Connor nodded and called the dog over with a weak voice. Sumo trotted over and put his head in Connor’s lap, seemingly aware of the boy’s sickness. The android smiled a little and leaned forward to gently lay his head down onto the dog.

A few minutes later, Hank came back into the living room. “Alright, wanna take a bath, Con?”

Connor nodded and got up slowly. “Yes, alright.” He walked over to Hank and held onto his arm.

Hank gently lead him into the bathroom. “Need help undressing?”

Connor nodded slowly and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Hank knelt down and helped the boy take off his clothes. The android then slowly got into the bathtub, Hank holding him a little so he wouldn’t slip.

“It’s too warm.” Connor whispered.

“That’s because you’re cold.” Hank said gently, as Connor lowered himself into the bathtub. “You’ll feel better in no time.”

Connor smiled a little and leaned back in the tub. Hank then helped him wash his hair and sat next to the bathtub until Connor felt the water getting cold. He then asked to get out of the tub and Hank helped him before wrapping him in a towel.

“Alright, now dry off a little and I’ll get you your onesie, yes?” Hank rubbed Connor’s shoulders gently. “Call me, if you need anything.”

“Alright. Thanks, dad.” Connor whispered and watched as Hank left to get his onesie. The boy did quick work cleaning off and putting his underwear and socks back on. It didn’t even take five minutes until Hank was back.

“Let’s get you into your onesie and then we’ll sit down on the couch and you can relax a little.” Hank smiled and helped the boy into the onesie. “All warm?”

“Yes.” Connor whispered and went to hug Hank’s waist again. “Can we cuddle now?”

Hank nodded and took Connor’s hand. “Come on, son. You’ll feel better in no time, I promise.”

He lead the boy to the couch and sat him down there. Connor looked up at him before cuddling up under a blanket and holding Sumo Jr. close to his chest.

“I’ll just let Sumo outside and turn on the TV. What do you want to see?” Hank whispered as he walked towards the door to let the dog out. Sumo trotted outside and Hank turned to Connor who was shivering as the wind blew inside. “Oh, shit sorry. I didn’t think of that.” Hank quickly closed the door. “He’ll have to scratch to get back inside.”

Connor nodded and pulled the blanket around himself tighter. “I don’t know.”

“You get to choose. You’re the one that’s sick.” Hank said with a smile and turned the TV on before handing the remote to Connor.

The boy started to flick through the movies before settling on one. “The Iron Giant.” He whispered.

“Good pick.” Hank said and let Sumo back inside before quickly closing and locking the door. “Now I’ll give him some more food and then I’ll be right there next to you.”

Connor nodded weakly and closed his eyes, waiting for Hank to arrive. When he did, the boy started the movie and cuddled up to Hank.

Hank put an arm around the boy. “Warm?”

“Yes.” Connor whispered. “Thank you, dad.”

“Don’t thank me for this. What dad would I be if I didn’t take care of my son when he’s sick?” Hank said gently. “Now, if anything happens or you start to feel worse, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“Alright.” Connor nodded and cuddled closer to Hank. “Can you stroke my hair?”

Hank nodded and began to do so. The two started watching the movie. Connor was clinging to Hank, resting his head on the man’s chest. Hank kept running his hands through Connor’s hair, relieved that his fever had gone down at least a little bit. Eventually, Sumo joined them and flopped down on their legs. Connor smiled gently and buried a hand in the dog's fur.

When the movie came to an end, Connor was close to drifting off. Hank smiled and pressed his lips to the boy’s head.

“Time for bed.” Hank said gently. “You need to sleep.”

“You didn’t eat dinner.” Connor pointed out, cuddling up to Hank even more.

“It’s fine. I had a lot for lunch.” The man said and started to stroke Connor’s hair. “Come on, son. It’s time to sleep.”

“You’ll come with me?”

“Yes of course.” Hank got up and picked Connor up. “Alright, let’s get you to bed.” He walked over into his room and sat Connor down on the bed. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to turn off the TV and get ready. You just cozy up and call me if you need help.”

Connor nodded and cuddled up to a pillow, his eyes immediately falling shut. He didn’t fall asleep, until Hank came back, however. The man climbed into bed and Connor’s eyes snapped back open.

“Come here.” Hank whispered and pulled Connor into a hug. “Want Sumo to come, too?”

“Yes.” Connor mumbled, holding his plush close. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you, too.” Hank said softly, before calling for his dog. Sumo came into the room quickly and jumped onto the bed, lying down at their feet. “Now sleep.”

“Can you tell me a story?” Connor asked. “Pretty please?”

His voice was already drowsy and he sounded close to sleep, so Hank figured that him talking wouldn’t keep the boy up and nodded. “Alright. I’ll tell you the story of Hansel and Gretel.”

“Thank you.” Connor buried his face at Hank’s chest. “Good night.”

“I texted Fowler earlier. We’ll take tomorrow off of work. And we’re not coming back until you are doing better.” Hank whispered. “Now sleep. And if you wake up tonight from a nightmare or because you’re feeling sick, wake me, okay?”

“Yes.” 

“Promise? You hid your sickness at work today.” Hank said sternly.

“Promise.” The boy closed his eyes. “Now tell me a story, please.”

“Alright.” Hank smiled and started to tell the story, stroking Connor’s hair all the while. It didn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep and Hank just lied there, watching him sleep for a little while, just to make sure that he was alright. After half an hour, the man fell asleep, as well. And luckily, Connor managed to sleep through the whole night. The last thing Hank thought before drifting off was how he hoped Connor would feel better in the morning. He couldn’t bear seeing his son sick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank calls the day off at work for Connor to get some rest.

When Connor woke up the next day, Hank was still asleep. He felt a little better but his head still hurt. As he cuddled closer to Hank, the man woke up.

“Connor?” He mumbled sleepily. “You okay? Do you need anything?”

“No.” Connor whispered. “Just wanted to cuddle.”

Hank nodded and stroked the boy’s hair. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Still exhausted and my head hurts.” The boy whispered.

Hank reached up to feel his forehea. “Your fever is either gone or it has gone down a lot. But you still need rest. We’ll stay in today, yes?”

“Yes.” Connor smiled and held onto Hank tighter. 

After another half hour, they decided to get up. When they were dressed and both Sumo and Hank had eaten, the man sat down on the couch next to Connor. He was in his onesie, still, and curled up under a blanket.

“Can we watch a movie?” Connor whispered.

“Yeah, sure. What do you want to watch?” Hank asked, leaning back against the couch. 

“Whatever’s on.” Connor shrugged, inching closer to Hank. “Can we cuddle?”

“You don’t have to ask for these things.” Hank smiled, pulling Connor into a hug. “Now you choose a movie and if you start to feel worse again, tell me immediately.”

“Alright.” Connor smiled and nestled against Hank. When the man handed him the remote, he started to flip through the channels until he settled on a movie. “Do you know the movie?”

“Huh?” Hank turned his head away from watching Sumo and looked at the screen. ‘Shrek’ it said when Connor pressed the button that would display information about the movie. Hank snorted to himself. “Yeah, I do. The classic.” He shook his head.

“Alright.” Connor smiled brightly. “Then we’ll watch it.”

\---

At around lunchtime, Connor was feeling a lot better already. His fever seemed to have gone down significantly and now he was playing with Sumo, cuddling up to the dog and laughing happily. Hank sat at the table, eating a quick snack as he watched the two of them, relieved that his son was feeling better.

“You okay there?” Hank asked for what felt like the hundredth time this day.

Connor nodded and laughed as Sumo sniffed him. “Yes, dad.” He called out.

“Good.” Hank smiled and took a sip of his drink. 

“Can I colour?” Connor asked and turned towards the man, slowly standing up.

“Sure. Can you get your colouring stuff yourself?” 

Connor nodded and skipped off towards the dresser. Hank watched him for a second, as he rummaged through the drawers before getting up to feed Sumo.

“Sumo.” He called and the dog immediately knew that it was lunchtime. He quickly came over towards Hank. “Been a good boy today.” He praised. “You entertained Connor.” He poured the food into the bowl and scratched the dog’s head. “He’s feeling a lot better.”

“Dad?” Connor peaked around the corner. “What’s this?” He held up a piece of paper with a note scribbled onto it and a drawing.

Hank turned towards him and froze up a little. “Oh, that’s-“ He stopped and sighed, walking up to Connor and taking the drawing from him. It was a present Cole had drawn for him on his birthday –a drawing of him, Sumo and Hank with a note that said ‘Happy Birthday Dad.’ at the side in green pen. Green used to be Cole’s favourite colour. 

Hank sat down at the table and looked at the drawing, tears gathering in his eyes. “I forgot that I had put it into the dresser.” He said. “You must have dug deep into the stuff in there to find this.”

“I was looking for the colour brown. I wanted to draw Sumo.” Connor whispered uncertainly. “What is that? Did your son draw this?”

The man supported his head on his hand and nodded. “Can you give me five minutes? You can colour in the living room.”

“But you’re sad. You shouldn’t be alone when you’re sad.” The boy whispered.

“Please, Connor.” He asked gently. Connor swallowed and walked over to the couch, but didn’t colour. He just kept staring at Hank, worry in his eyes.

When Hank started to cry quietly, Connor could tell even though the man was trying to hide it. He slowly got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Hank didn’t seem to notice. What he did notice was the weight on his thigh. At first, he thought it was Sumo’s head, but when he looked down, Connor had put his arms and head onto Hank’s leg.

“Connor.” Hank said quietly.

“Don’t cry. Please, dad. I hate seeing you sad.” Connor whispered. 

“Dad.” Hank sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry.” Connor said quickly, taking a step back. “I-I’ll stop calling you dad. You never had to call me your son. I can call you by your name and you can call me by mine if that is easier for you.” His voice was thick with tears and he knew that Hank could tell.

“Connor, listen-”

“L-like that.” Connor sniffled quietly. “Would that be better, Hank?”

“Get over here.” Hank mumbled and Connor inched closer. Hank put a hand onto his shoulder. “I- you see, it’ll always be hard on me to find things that belonged to him or that he drew for me. It’ll always be hard to talk about Cole or intently think about him. And it’ll never be easy to be reminded of him so bluntly. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t be your father, alright? And that doesn’t mean that you can’t be my son.”

“But it would probably be beneficial for you to not address me as such.” Connor sobbed out. “And I understand that. I just wish you hadn’t called me your son for so long to please me, even though it hurts you.”

“Don’t cry, Connor.” Hank said gently. “It hurts, alright? It hurts badly and some days it’s worse than other days. But I do love you very dearly and you will always be my son. Do you understand that? I’m bad at talking about my feelings but I hope you understand what I mean.”

Connor nodded, lip quivering before he latched onto Hank who pulled him into his lap. “You are a good dad. And I can only assume that you were a good dad to Cole. He was lucky to have you as a father.”

Hank rested his head on Connor’s head, tears running down his cheeks. “Thank you. You know? You’re a great son. And you don’t know how honoured I am to be able to be your father.”

“I love you very much, dad.” Connor whispered and held onto the man.

“I love you, too. You’re a good son.” Hank whispered, sniffling quietly.

“How was Cole? Was he curious and open or laid back and shy?” Connor mumbled. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“He was a lot like you. He was curious, too. He loved animals. His favourite place to go was the zoo, as you can probably guess from him loving animals. His favourites were the lions.” Hank recounted. “And he was always a little shy at first but once he got to know other people, he was very talkative.”

“He sounds like a nice boy.” Connor whispered. 

“He was. You remind me so much of him.” Hank whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Connor sniffled, biting his lip.

“You don’t have to be sorry. You’re the way you are and that’s the right way to be.” Hank mumbled. 

“I wish I could have met him.” The boy said gently.

“I bet you would have gotten along very well.” Hank said with a sigh, holding the boy tighter. “Hey, please don’t ever get into a dangerous again, like on that one case.”

“I promise.” Connor whispered. “Do you want to do anything to cheer you up or distract yourself? I could draw you a pretty picture.”

“You do that.” Hank said gently. “I’ll stay here.”

“No, don’t stay in the kitchen all alone, crying. Please, come with me.” Connor pleaded and slide off Hank’s lap before grasping his hand. “We can do something different, too. We could take Sumo for a walk.”

“That sounds good.” Hank smiled sadly. “He’ll be happy about it. Are you feeling up for it? Or are you still feeling sick?”

“No, I’m feeling better. I want you to feel better. Let’s take Sumo for a walk.” Connor pulled at Hank’s hand again.

“Alright.” Hank slowly got up and went to get Sumo’s leash. Connor watched Hank and went to hug his waist when the man was done and had Sumo on the leash.

With a heavy sigh, Hank held out his hand and Connor grabbed it tightly. Then they went out the door and Connor quickly grabbed his backpack on the way out.

“Dad?” He asked gently. “Can I hold Sumo’s leash?”

“Sure.” Hank shrugged. “But be careful. Don’t let him drag you off.”

“Alright.” Connor smiled and held Sumo’s leash tightly. They lead the dog around the streets for about half an hour before Hank stopped and Connor immediately did so as well.

“Wanna go onto the playground over there?” Hank asked. “It’s not the best one but you’ll surely have fun.”

“Can I?” Connor asked so sweetly and politely that it made Hank smile a bit.

“Sure, go ahead. I’ll just wait at the bench for you.” Hank said gently and walked after Connor as he excitedly dashed over to the swings.

“Will you push me?” He asked and smiled at Hank.

“Give me as second to tie Sumo’s leash to the bench.” Hank waved his hand dismissively and knelt down to secure Sumo’s leash around the leg of the bench. “You stay here and watch us, alright? Be a good boy.”

Sumo cocked his head to the side and then flopped down onto the grass, eyeing Hank and Connor.

Hank walked up behind the boy and started pushing Connor. “Good enough?”

“Higher.” Connor laughed. “Please, dad.”

“Sure.” Hank sighed with a smile and pushed Connor a little harder. “Having fun?”

“Yes!” Connor cheered and turned to look at Hank. “Thanks!”

Hank smiled gently. “Sure thing.” He mumbled and kept pushing the boy. When Connor got tired of the swings he jumped off them, scaring Hank half to death due to the height from wish he jumped. He then ran off to the slide.

Hank leaned against one of the posts of the swing and crossed his arms, watching Connor have fun on the slide. Eventually, more children and their parents came to the playground and Connor came back up to Hank.

“It’s getting crowded. Maybe we should go.” He said softly. “Also, Sumo’s probably tired.”

“Tired?” Hank laughed a little. “He’s been laying around for about half an hour now. Do you not want to play anymore?”

“No, we can go home.” Connor smiled a little.

“Are you alright?” Hank asked gently, looking down at the boy.

Connor nodded and hugged Hank’s waist. “Exhausted.”

“Well, you are probably still a little sick.” Hank stroked his hair. “Maybe we should take it slow for the rest of the day, what do you say?”

“Yes.” Connor mumbled and cuddled closer to Hank. “Are we going home?”

“Yes, let’s just untie Sumo and get going.” Hank smiled and turned around before gasping a little.

Sumo was currently examining and sniffing a little girl that had sat on the bench. And it seemed that she was scared of dogs because she was frozen in fear, huddled together, looking around for her parents.

Connor noticed, too. He quickly ran over to the girl and gently pulled at Sumo’s collar. “Hey, step back a little.” He said to the dog. “Sit.” When Sumo did just that, Connor smiled. “Good boy.” He petted the dog’s head a little.

Then he turned to the girl and she sniffled quietly. She couldn’t be older than 6 years old. “I-is that your dog?” She asked, teary-eyed. “He’s so big.”

“But he’s very nice.” Connor smiled. “His name is Sumo. He always watches over me.” He proudly proclaimed.

She rubbed her eyes. “I-I lost my mom and got onto the bench to have a look around but I couldn’t find her.”

“What’s her name?” Connor asked, sitting down next to the girl.

“Sarah Bishop.” The little girl said. “I’m Lilly.”

“I’m Connor.” The boy smiled. “Alright, I’ll find her.” He scanned the area before quickly settling on one woman who was looking around frantically. “I found her.”

With that, he jumped up and grabbed Lilly’s hand. She quickly hurried after him. When they passed Hank, the man put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Where are you going?”

“I’m getting Lilly to her mom.” Connor smiled. “I’ll be quick.”

“Don’t get lost.” Hank called after Connor, since the boy had already taken off again.

When they arrived at the woman’s side, she immediately bent down and picked Lilly up. “I was so worried. Why did you run off?”

“I wanted to go on the swings.” She sniffled. “Connor helped me find you.”

“Connor?” Sarah asked and then looked at the boy. “Thank you very much. You’re a very nice boy. Do you want me to bring you back to your mother?”

“To my dad.” Connor corrected and smiled. “Yes, please. It’s very crowded. Dad would panic if I got lost.”

Sarah nodded and offered her hand, which Connor took. Then they went up to Hank. She knew that Connor’s father must have been Hank because the boy started to excitedly point at him as soon as he got in sight.

“Connor.” Hank smiled and bend down a little. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.” Connor nodded curtly and smiled, going in to hug Hank’s waist again.

“Your son is a really nice and helpful boy.” Sarah smiled. “You did a good job at raising him.”

“Thanks. But most of this behaviour, he picked up by himself.” Hank laughed. “I had no hand in it.”

“But he must have learned it from somewhere. He probably imitaded you.” She chuckled. “Anyways, Lilly and I are going to go to the swings now. She wants to swing again before we head home. My wife is waiting at home and if we come home late for dinner, she’ll be mad at me.” Sarah laughed and waved a little.

“We’re heading home, too. Connor’s been sick yesterday and he’s still a little bit on the weaker side.” Hank explained. “But you two have a safe journey home.”

“Then I hope he gets better, soon.” Sarah crouched down a little. “Goodbye, Connor.” She smiled. “Thanks again.” She then got back up. “And goodbye, Mr-”

“Anderson.” Hank interjected.

“Goodbye, Mr. Anderson.”

“Goodbye.” Hank said, still holding Sumo’s leash. “Let’s get going. I untied him while you were away.”

Connor nodded and grabbed Hank’s hand. “Did you hear her? You are a good dad.”

“Yeah, I did.” Hank laughed. “If you really picked up some of your behaviours from me, then I guess I’m not too bad.”

“You’re the best dad!” Connor smiled and then looked up pleadingly. “Can you carry me? I’m tired.”

Hank heaved a sigh and nodded, kneeling down. “Get onto my back.”

Connor smiled happily and did so, holding onto Hank’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Hank said gently and they started to head home.

Connor was almost asleep when he felt a few drops of rain fall onto his forearms. “Dad, it’s starting to rain.”

“I’ve noticed. You don’t happen to have an umbrella in your backpack?” The man asked, slightly turning his head.

Connor’s head snapped up. “Actually, I do. I’ve packed a small umbrella because the man on the news said it would rain. Can you put me down for a second?”

Hank nodded and knelt down to let Connor get off his back. The boy then pulled out the umbrella and handed it to Hank who opened it above them just as the rain picked up.

“Can you carry me?” Connor asked. Hank sighed but decided to do so when Connor looked at him with his bright brown eyes.

“Alright, at least we’ll both be dry then. I mean it worked for the girls in ‘My Neighbor Totoro’ so carrying you on my back while holding an umbrella, should keep us dry.” Hank shrugged and let Connor climb onto his back again.

The boy happily nuzzled against the man’s back and closed his eyes. “Thanks, dad.”

Hank smiled a little. “Sure thing.” He said and tried to manage holding his dog and the umbrella while also making sure that Connor didn’t fall off. 

He contemplated on asking the boy to walk the rest of the way but decided against it when he felt him cuddle closer. Thus he just resigned to his faith and walked them home. The rain was still pouring down onto the umbrella, Sumo was pulling on the leash and Connor was clinging to him a little too tightly for the man’s liking. But Hank couldn’t be happy at this very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, exams are over. I hope I pass them, but more importantly: I will have more time to continue writing this. And continue writing this, I will.  
> Next chapter Kara, Luther, and Alice will play a part, as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor visit Markus again to get information from CyberLife. Kara, Luther, and Alice are also there.

When they went back to work the next day, many of the officers came up to them to inquire whether or not Connor was feeling better.

“Are you still feeling bad? It’s only been two days.” A young male officer asked.

“Yes, sweetheart.” A woman nodded. “Are you feeling any better? If you aren’t, you should go back home and rest.”

“I’m fine.” Connor smiled brightly. “Thank you. I’ve even been for a walk with our dog yesterday.”

“That’s great.” The man smiled. “You got us all very worried when you started crying like that two days ago.”

“Yes.” The female officer smiled. “But it’s good to see you back to good health.”

Hank smiled a little and put a hand on Connor’s back, leading him to their desk. Gavin saw them sit down and slowly walked up to the two of them.

“Hey, dipshit.” He greeted Hank.

“Hey, asshole.” The other man replied with a smirk.

Gavin snorted a little before kneeling down in front of Connor. “Hey, champ. Are you feeling better?”

Hank leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and grinned. Gavin seemed to be getting very attached to Connor. And the boy seemed to like Gavin, too. This would come in handy if Hank had to leave Connor alone for a few hours and the boy needed a babysitter.

“Yes, I’m better.” Connor smiled. “Thank you for helping the other day with the cold compresses. It made me feel better.”

“I’m glad.” Gavin said and then stood back up, ruffling Connor’s hair. “Don’t overwork yourself. I’m back at my desk.”

“Bye, Gavin.” Connor smiled and waved as the man left.

“He seems to like you.” Hank chuckled.

“It’s because I’m a kid. Once I’m back to normal, he’ll be an asshole again.” Connor sighed and shrugged.

“Hey, no he won’t. He got to know you and that’s all he needs to appreciate you. Once someone gets to know you even a little, they love you.” Hank promised and then laughed. “Besides, if he does continue to be an asshole, I will have a stern talk with him.”

“Thank you.” Connor chuckled and smiled.

After some time of paperwork, Hank’s phone rang. The caller ID read ‘Carl Manfred’ and he picked it up hesitantly. “Hello?”

“Hank?” It was Markus. “I have information from CyberLife. Would it be terribly inconvenient for you and Connor to come over to discuss them?”

“Well, Connor has been sick this week. But he seems to be better now. I mean, we are back at work already. So I guess he should be fine.” 

“Oh, no. Did he get a fever?” Markus asked in a concerned tone.

“Yes, but it’s gone now and he seems better. How long will it take?” Hank asked.

“Not that long.” Markus said gently. “Kara, Luther, and Alice are over. So he can play with Alice, while we talk.”

“Alright, we’ll be there soon.” Hank nodded. “Thanks.”

“See you soon.” Markus said and hung up.

Hank then looked over at Connor. “Hey, Markus just called.”

Connor looked up from the computer. “What did he want?”

“He has new information from CyberLife.” Hank said gently. “He wants us to come over.”

“Information from CyberLife?” Connor stuttered and nodded. “We should go and ask what the information is about.”

“What’s wrong?” Hank leaned in closer.

“Just a little scared what it is about.” Connor admitted and stood up. Hank sighed and pulled him into a hug.

“It’ll all be fine.” The man promised. “Now, let’s give Fowler a heads-up and then go.”

“Can I take Sumo Jr. with me?” Connor asked worriedly.

“Yes, sure.” Hank smiled gently. “Come on, son. They’re waiting for us.”

Hank took Connor’s hand and lead him to Fowler’s office, knocking. The man waved them in and Hank entered.

“What do you need?” Fowler asked.

“Markus called us. He has information from CyberLife about Connor. We need to go and see him.” Hank explained.

“Alright. I’ll send someone else over to the crime scene.” Fowler said and looked at his papers. “Just hurry back. Hopefully, he’ll be back to normal, soon.”

Hank simply nodded and lead Connor outside. “You got your backpack?”

Connor nodded and held the strap of his backpack with one hand and Hank’s hand with the other one. “I’m ready to go.”

They walked towards the exit when Gavin stopped them. “Where are you going?”

“To get information from CyberLife about Connor.” Hank said quickly. “We gotta go.”

“Will he be back to normal soon?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Well, what do you think we’re trying to find out?” Hank said. “Maybe it’ll take a little longer. Markus will tell us. I guess we can tell you when we get back.”

“Fucking do so.” Hank mumbled.

Connor looked up at Gavin, tears gathering in his eyes. “What if I get back to normal? Will you start being mean to me again?” He sniffled.

Gavin panicked. “Oh, no, no, no. Don’t cry.” He rambled. “Shit, no of course not. I won’t be a dick to you. I just-”

“Promise?” Connor sniffled. “It hurts when you are mean.” A few tears were running down his cheeks. “And when I’m a grown-up, Hank can’t even pick me up anymore. And you won’t be nice to me anymore.” He started sobbing now.

Hank knelt down and rubbed his back. “Hey, Connor. It’s alright. Don’t cry. I may not be able to pick you up, but if you’re sad you can still always come to me and I will hug you very tightly. I will always try my best to be there for you.”

“I won’t be an asshole.” Gavin promised. “Alright? I will be like I am now. Alright, kid?”

Connor nodded and went to hug Gavin quickly. “Thank you.” He then let go and rubbed his eyes. 

“Hey, don’t rub your eyes. What did I tell you?” Gavin mumbled.

“We gotta go.” Hank said gently. “It’ll be alright, Connor. You have my word.”

\---

When they arrived at Carl’s house, it had started to rain. Hank quickly helped Connor out of the car and hurried up to the house with him. Once Markus let them go inside, Hank helped Connor take off his jacket and hung it up along with his own.

“Alright, follow me to the living room, yes?” Markus inquired.

Hank nodded and grabbed Connor’s hand and lead him inside. There Hank saw who he presumed to be Alice, Luther, and Kara. He quickly waved at them and sat down with Markus.

“Hey, Connor.” Markus leaned forward. “Why don’t you go play with Alice? Hank and I are going to talk about boring adult things. Once we see a need to inform you of anything, we will call you.”

Connor nodded wearily and held Sumo Jr. tighter. “Alright.” He mumbled.

Hank put a hand on his back. “Come on. They have to be nice. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be friends with Markus, Carl, and Simon. You’ll get along with them. I know you will.”

“Alright, dad.” Connor said, feeling a bit better. “Call me if there’s anything I need to know.”

While Hank started to talk to Markus, Connor approached the three people that were sitting at the table, talking. When he arrived, they turned towards him.

The woman –Kara, as he found out during his scan- turned towards him and smiled gently. “Who are you?”

“Connor.” He mumbled, pressing Sumo Jr. to his chest. “I’m here with my dad.”

The big man looked at him with a gentle expression. “I’ve heard about you. You used to be an RK800.”

“Yes.” Connor mumbled and looked at his feet. “It’s nice meeting you.”

“It’s nice meeting you, too.” Kara smiled. “I don’t know if you’ve been told but I’m Kara. That man there is Luther and this here is Alice.”

The girl looked up and smiled. “Hi.” She pointed at the plush. “Who’s that?”

“Sumo Jr.” Connor mumbled. “After Hank’s dog.”

“That’s cool.” Alice smiled. “What kind of dog is it?”

“A Saint Bernard. And he’s really big.” Connor chuckled. “He’s bigger than me.”

“Really?” Kara smiled. “Then you have to be careful that he doesn’t lie down on you.”

“He likes to lie on my lap.” The boy started to warm up to the three of them.

“How can he lie on your lap, if he’s so big?” Luther asked softly.

“He doesn’t fully lie on my lap. Just with his head. It’s nice when I’m sick or scared.” Connor smiled.

“What would you be scared off?” Kara asked, sounding concerned.

“As an RK800 I had to investigate crime scenes. Captain Fowler initially made me do this as a YK500 model. But Hank talked to him.” Connor mumbled. “Still, it was pretty scary.”

Kara leaned forward and put a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that. But you sound like a really brave boy.”

“Yes.” Connor said, smiling again. “I am.”

“I bet.” Luther interjected.

“Why are you here? Is Markus helping you, too?” The boy asked interestedly.

“Sort of. Not like he’s helping you.” Kara explained. “We originally planned to go to Canada but it’s a bit hard to buy a house there without any money. We live here while Luther and I try to work and earn our money. It was hard to find a job after the android revolution. But we’ve managed.”

“I see.” Connor mused. “I hope you can buy your dream house soon.” He beamed. “You seem like a nice family.”

Alice looked at the boy. “Do you want to play hide and seek? Luther is very good at seeking.” She chuckled.

“Yes!” The boy said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Hank was having a hard time understanding what Markus was explaining. He eyed the man questioningly.

“Alright, can you explain that again in English?” He mumbled.

“They have another model for Connor but it isn’t his old one. He could use that one for the time being but it doesn’t have any of the features of his old one like analyzing samples with his tongue or reconstructing crime scenes. His RK800 model was badly damaged and they are still missing some components to repair it. Also, they have to set priorities for injured androids that need help.” Markus explained.

“Should we tell Connor and let him decide?” Hank asked and looked up. “Where did they go?”

“I believe they are playing hide and seek.” Markus said. “And it seems like Luther is the one in charge of searching.” He chuckled. “Let’s help him so we find Connor faster.”

But even after searching for about half an hour and getting the help from Kara and Alice who they had found earlier, they couldn’t find Connor.

“Where could he be?” Kara murmured just as the front door opened and Simon and Carl entered. Both of them had tried to cramp under a tiny umbrella.

“He insisted on sharing.” Simon explained. 

“What are you all doing in my entrance hall?” Carl chuckled. “Did we miss something?”

“We’ve played hide and seek but we can’t find Connor.” Markus explained. “Do you have any idea as to where he could be?”

“I do, actually. Follow me.” He instructed and started to roll his wheelchair into the kitchen and all of the others followed him.

Once he arrived he headed for the counter and opened a door to his right. Inside, Connor looked up and smiled.

“Why did you come and look for me, Carl?” He mumbled, climbing out. “Do you want to play with us, too?”

He turned to see the others looking at him. 

“You’re good at hiding.” Luther smiled a little.

“It wasn’t even that special of a hiding spot.” Connor smiled and looked at Hank, before holding Sumo Jr. tightly. He walked over to the man and hugged him. “Did you talk to Markus, dad?”

“Yes, I did.” Hank said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Come on. We need to talk.”

\---

“I-I don’t know.” Connor mumbled. “It wouldn’t really help at all, would it?”

“You could go back to the crime scenes.” Simon suggested.

“But I don’t think I’d be of much help.” The boy whispered.

Hank put a hand on his back. “Listen, we can do this or wait for your RK800 model to get ready. It wouldn’t make a big difference. You got to decide what to do. Do you want to stay like this or have a grown-up’s body?”

Connor held Sumo Jr. to his chest and looked at his lap, a pout forming on his lips as he thought. 

Carl looked at the boy and smiled gently. “You can tell us what you want. We won’t judge you or be angry at you.”

“I-” Connor sniffled. “I don’t want to grow up just yet.” He started to cry then and buried his face in the plush’s stomach. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be a burden or selfish! I just want to be Hank’s son and- and-”

Hank pulled the boy close to his chest. “Hey, don’t cry.”

Markus nodded and leaned forward. “Connor, if this is how you feel, it’s alright. These are your feelings and you don’t have to apologize for it.”

“But-” Connor sobbed and Carl interrupted him.

“Connor, everyone should be able to experience childhood. To experience the wonder and excitement, to be protected and loved throughout it. And these are your genuine feelings and you don’t have to feel bad for them.”

“Really?” The boy sniffled.

Hank nodded and held him tighter. “You can stay like this until your old body is repaired. It’s alright, son. It really is alright.”

“Thank you.” The boy sniffled and held onto Hank. “Should we go to Fowler?”

“Well, it’s already quite late. He’s probably at home already. But I can call him.” Hank said gently. “Let’s go home.”

“It’s pretty stormy outside.” Simon said. “Maybe you should wait out the storm.”

“You could spend the night here.” Carl suggested. “I have another guestroom you could spend the night in.”

“Well, I suppose I wouldn’t want to go home during this storm. Wouldn’t want Connor to get sick again or something.” Hank mumbled. “Alright, let me call my neighbor to tell her to check on Sumo and feed him. Then I’ll call Fowler and tell him what happened.”

“Good, Markus would you be so kind to prepare the guest room?” Carl asked.

“Yes, of course.” Markus smiled and headed off.

“Can I come with you?” Connor looked up at Hank. “Pretty please?”

Hank nodded and stood, picking Connor up. “Sure, come on.”

\---

After another two hours of talking and Carl and Hank eating dinner, the storm was still raging on and everyone was sitting on the couch, listening to the wind.

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the room and Connor gasped in shock, jumping up from his place next to Alice to run up to Hank.

“Dad, pick me up, please.” He urged.

Hank looked down at him. “Why?”

Connor’s eyes filled with tears as the thunder rolled across the sky. He whimpered and practically launched himself into Hank’s lap, clinging to the man.

“Oh, the storm.” Hank mumbled and put his arm around the boy. “it’s just the storm. There’s no need to be afraid.”

“It sounds like gunshots and yelling.” Connor sniffled. “I hate gunshots and yelling.”

Kara smiled and looked at the boy. “Hey, Connor. Do you know what I did with Alice when she used to be scared of the thunder?”

“No.” Connor whispered, clinging to Hank.

“Well, first of all, we watch the storm.” Kara explained. “It might sound scary but it can actually be very pretty and we are all inside and safe.” 

Hank held the boy tighter. “Do you want to watch the storm from the window?”

“If it’ll help.” Connor mumbled and held onto the man. “But you carry me, yes?”

“Yes, sure.” Hank nodded and stood up holding Connor tightly.

Kara and Alice followed them to the window, holding each other by the hand tightly.

“Alright.” Kara began. “Alice do you want to explain to Connor what we like to do?”

“Well, we look what kind of shapes the lighting makes or what kind of shapes it lights up in the clouds. And then when the thunder comes we think about a story as to what that noise might be and what it has to do with the shapes we saw.” Alice explained. “Kara came up with that idea.” She smiled.

“Want to try it?” Hank asked.

Connor lifted his head from the man’s neck and looked out the window just as lightning lit up the sky. “The clouds looked like an animal. Maybe like a lion or tiger.”

“Really?” Kara smiled. “The clouds I looked at looked like a butterfly. But that’s the fun part: the different stories and shapes.”

“I saw a cat.” Alice said softly.

“It looked like a tree to me.” Hank whispered and ran his hand through Connor’s hair. Then the thunder followed and Connor whimpered.

“Alright.” Kara said. “Well, my butterfly has the strongest wings in the whole world.” She said, emphasizing the words a lot. “And they make really loud noises when he flaps them.”

“The lion is protecting his cubs.” Connor whispered. “He roars at the threat.”

“Good.” Kara smiled. “What about you, Alice?”

“My cat meows really loudly because she is always hungry and wants a snack.” She giggled.

“Really?” Kara laughed. “And does she always get a snack?”

“No.” Alice chuckled. “She’d get way too big like that. She just has to wait a bit.”

“How about you, Hank?” Kara smiled.

“There is a really strong woodpecker that is pecking at the tree, I saw. His pecks are really, really loud.” He said, trying to emphasize his words as much as Kara did.

“That’s a fun game.” Connor said and smiled gently. “Can we keep playing it?”

“Yes, of course.” Kara smiled. “Alright, did you see anything during this lightning?”

“Yes!” Connor beamed.

As the storm went on, they kept playing the game. And Hank was surprised at how easy Connor was consoled when he was distracted and occupied. He held the boy tightly as they made up story after story until they eventually settled for bed.

Hank held Connor tightly, the boy cuddling to him. “The neighbor texted me while you were getting changed. She fed Sumo and spend a little time with him. Now that the storm has calmed down a bit, she went back to her house. But Sumo didn’t seem that scared to begin with.”

“The thunderstorm is far away but I can still hear it.” Connor whispered.

“Want to think up a story before you go to sleep? I can continue it then and use it as a bedtime story.” Hank suggested.

“Yes.” Connor smiled brightly.

“Alright.” Hank smiled. “What shape did you see on the walls from the lightning?”

“It looked like a sword.” Connor whispered.

“So it is a story about a brave knight?” Hank smiled. “But why is there a loud bang?”

“His sword makes loud noises like that when it clashes with another sword.” Connor explained. “Will you tell me the story now?” He whispered and held Sumo Jr. to his chest. “Please?”

“Yes of course.” Hank said, pressing a kiss to Connor’s hair. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Connor smiled, cuddling up to Hank.

And then Hank told Connor the story about the brave knight, that seemed to resemble the boy quite a bit. The boy smiled happily and nuzzled up to his father. Eventually, he fell asleep and Hank smiled gently, holding the boy tightly and let sleep take him over, too. He was just happy that Connor was not afraid anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Kudos or Comment, if you did and want to. You know, all that good stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor have an eventful day at Carl's house and later at the station. Gavin tries to save the day.

When Connor woke up the next morning, Hank was still asleep. As much as the boy wanted to stay in bed and cuddle, he wanted to make the man some breakfast. Thus he got out of bed and slowly walked out of the room and into the hallway. He was wearing some of Alice’s sleeping clothes and holding Sumo Jr. tightly in his hand.

As he reached the staircase, he heard people talking downstairs. He carefully got downstairs and made his way to the door of the living room, listening to what was going on inside.

“He cannot stay like this forever.” Simon mumbled. “What if it seriously messes up his personality or something? What if he never manages to go back to the way he was?”

“No one can go back to the way they were if they undergo changes.” Kara said gently. “He will obviously never be the same again.”

“I’m just worried.” Simon said. “This can’t be good.”

“What benefit would we have from giving him another adult android body, if it doesn’t have any of his detective features?” Markus interjected.

“Let the boy be.” Carl sighed. “I know you’re worried, Simon. But he undergoes so much stress and sees so many bad things as an adult that he should be able to be a child for a little while longer. Let him be coddled, protected and babied for a few more weeks. How bad can it be?”

“Will it not be negative to the police force?” Luther asked.

“They can do their own damn work. They have highly trained people there. They should be fine without Connor for a few more weeks.” Carl said gently. “Just let him be a child.”

“I thought you’d love children.” Kara mumbled. “As a PL600 unit.”

“I do love children. And I don’t want to be mean or ruin this for Connor. I’m just worried.” Simon sighed.

“He’ll be fine.” Markus promised. “You don’t have to worry about him. Just let him be a child for a little while longer.”

“I guess, you’re right. I mean you wouldn’t lie to me.” Simon sighed.

Connor outside didn’t even notice he was crying until a sob broke loose from his throat. He heard everyone on the inside silence and then the door opened. The adults were all looking at him.

“Connor, are you alright?” Markus asked. “Why are you crying?”

“Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?” Kara approached him and kneeled down. 

Carl made his way over to Connor, as well. “Hey, champ. What’s wrong? Do you need us to get Hank?”

“Did you hear what we were talking about?” Luther asked from behind the others. Connor looked up to see he was sitting at the table, opposite of Alice. Both of them looked really worried.

“I don’t want to be a burden or an inconvenience.” He sobbed. “I don’t want to be trouble for the police. I-I just don’t want to have to see so much blood and death and hurt and-”

Kara interrupted his rambling with a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Connor, breathe, alright? You are not a burden to anyone. And the police will be fine on their own. You need to calm down, alright?”

“I just want everyone to be happy.” He sniffled. “You’re worried about me. I’m inconveniencing you.”

“We are happy. All of us are quite happy, Connor. You don’t inconvenience anyone. I swear.” Carl promised. “Why would I lie to you?”

Connor looked down at the floor and then sighed, walking up to Carl and hugging the man’s arm. “Thank you for all being so nice to me.”

“Don’t thank us for being good people.” Simon smiled. “We want to be nice to you. How could anyone be mean to someone as sweet and nice as you?”

Connor felt himself blush at the comment and looked away. He heard Carl chuckled and the next thing he knew, the man lifted him into his lap –with the help of Markus.

“Let’s cheer up, alright? There’s no sadness allowed in here.” Carl smiled. “Is Hank still asleep?”

“Yes. I wanted to get him something to eat.” Connor mumbled.

“I’ve already prepared breakfast. Carl ate already, so Hank can have the rest.” Markus explained. “Do you want to come and get it ready for Hank?”

“Yes.” Connor smiled. “I wanted to make something for him, though.”

“You could cut up some fruit for him.” Alice suggested. “Fruit salads are healthy.” She smiled.

“Alright.” Connor beamed and looked up at Markus. “In the kitchen?”

“Sure.” Markus smiled and started to head into the kitchen.

Connor quickly hugged Carl goodbye and followed Markus. He carefully put Sumo Jr. onto the countertop and then went up to the man. After about 15 minutes, they had prepared a nice breakfast for Hank, consisting of eggs, coffee, and a fruit salad. 

Markus put it onto the table and Connor followed suit. He smiled up at the man. “Thank you. I’m going to wake dad up.”

With that, he headed towards the stairs and into the guestroom. Inside, he jumped onto Hank’s side of the bed and poked the man in the arm.

“Dad, wake up. We made breakfast for you.” Connor smiled. “And we should head to the station soon.”

Hank groaned and turned onto his back, quickly catching Connor as he almost fell off the bed. “Woah, that was close. You made breakfast?”

“Markus and I.” Connor said proudly, smiling lightly.

“Wow, thank you. What did I do to deserve this?” Hank chuckled.

“You’re the best dad. That’s what you did. And you comforted me during the storm.” The boy smiled. “Can I get a hug?” He mumbled.

Hank nodded and sat up. “Alright, come here.” 

Connor quickly went for Hank’s arms and held him tightly. “Thanks.” The boy mumbled, cuddling closer to Hank.

“You okay there?” Hank asked gently.

“I-I don’t want to burden you or the others. Or even the police force. Just because I want to be a child for a little longer.” He sniffled.

“Hey, fuck don’t say that. You’re not a burden to the others and you are absolutely no burden to me. There’s no way in hell you could ever be a burden to me. And if the police need your adult self to get their investigation going, they are all shitty officers, to begin with.” Hank assured the boy. 

“Really?” Connor sniffled.

“Yes, really. I wouldn’t lie to you, would I?” Connor shook his head and Hank nodded. “Alright, now how about I get up and taste that breakfast you made?”

“Alright.” Connor said gently and got off of Hank’s lap to get off the bed.

Hank got up after him and quickly put a hand on his back as they walked downstairs.

“Good morning.” Kara greeted. “I hope you had a good rest. We didn’t know how long you were awake due to Connor’s fear of thunderstorms so we decided to let you sleep.”

“It’s fine. He fell asleep easily. Thanks to your game.” He smiled gently. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

Markus looked up. “Your breakfast is ready. Connor was a great help to me.”

After eating breakfast, Hank and Connor decided to leave to feed Sumo before heading to the station as to not annoy Fowler or miss anything important. They quickly grabbed their jackets and headed for the door.

“Thank you for letting us stay.” Connor smiled brightly at Carl.

“You got everything you need?” Carl asked. 

“Yes.” Hank said and waved. “Call us if CyberLife calls.”

“I will.” Markus promised. And with that, Connor and Hank left.

\---

“And they can’t tell you how much longer it will take?” Fowler asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“No, they are still missing important biocomponents.” Hank said and Connor held onto his arm tighter.

“Fantastic.” Fowler groaned. “Connor is near useless to us if he won’t go to the crime scenes. You realize that, right?”

“This wouldn’t have happened in the first place had you not insisted on sending him into that warehouse without backup!” Hank swore. “I mean why would he need back-up? He’s just a fucking android, right? Can’t get hurt or anything, right?”

“There is no need for this level of disrespect.” Fowler said angrily.

“You called him useless. You cannot call him useless. He’s a child. I will not have you speak to my son like that without at least speaking up about it.” Hank snapped back.

“He is an android sent by CyberLife. I’m glad you’ve bonded but he is not your son. And he will never be your son.” Fowler stated sternly. “And he is useless to us if he isn’t at the crime scenes.”

Hank was about to say something when Connor let go of his arm. He looked down at the boy to find him crying. He wanted to comfort him but Connor quickly went for the door and left.

“Fuck!” Hank swore and went to leave but Fowler stopped him.

“You stay here. We will settle this.” He said.

“You’ve upset him!” Hank snapped. “He’s never run off before. What’s your fucking problem that you tell him he’s not my son? He sees me as a father figure.”

“Sit down.” Fowler ordered. “We will talk. It won’t take long if you cooperate and then you can find Connor. I’m sure he just hid in the bathroom.”

“Fucking fine.” Hank swore. “You have five minutes.”

\---

Connor ran through the desks and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Inside, he locked himself in a stall and started to cry openly. He pulled his little legs to his chest and buried his face in them, sobbing mournfully.

When he heard the door open, he slapped his hands in front of his mouth. And when the person knocked on his door he tried to stay as quiet as possible.

“Hey, kiddo. It’s me.” It was Gavin. “What happened? Can I come in? Or do you want to come out?”

“I don’t want to come out.” Connor sobbed but unlocked the door. “But you can come in, I guess.”

Gavin got inside and knelt down next to the boy, locking the door behind him. “What happened to you? You look heartbroken. And not in a chick-flick ‘my boyfriend of three days left me’ way. You look devastated.”

Connor’s lip quivered before he made a quick dash for Gavin’s arms. The man was surprised but held the boy tightly, letting him cry for a few minutes.

“Connor, you need to talk about your problems. That way we can help.” Gavin explained. “Did Fowler assign you to a new case?” The boy shook his head. “Did he show you bloody images from the crime scene again?” Another head-shake. “Was he an asshole?” 

Connor nodded. “H-he is angry that my old body isn’t repaired, yet.” He sobbed quietly. “They w-were fighting –Hank and Fowler. And then he said that I was never and will never be Hank’s son.” He broke into hysterics again and Gavin held him a little tighter.

“Oh, you know that that’s a lie.” The man said quietly. “He’s just being an asshole because he got off on the wrong foot today or something. Don’t listen to anything he says. He’s got no damn clue what he’s talking about. He is your dad and you are his son. I may not get along with him all too well, but I can tell that you and Hank are like father and son.”

“But Fowler’s right.” Connor sobbed. “He will never be my father. I’m just an android.”

“That doesn’t matter at all. A family isn’t just about being related by blood. It’s about caring for one another and loving one another. And Connor, Hank cares for you and loves you very much.” Gavin whispered, sighing. “See, my goddaughter and I aren’t related by blood either and I still love her so dearly.”

Connor looked up and sniffled quietly. “I didn’t know you were so nice and sappy.”

“I’m nice because you are a kid. I’m not a complete asshole.” Gavin chuckled.

“Does that mean you’ll be mean to me when I’m a grown-up again?" Connor sniffled, his lip quivering.

“No, of course not. I got to know you and I’m sure we’ll get along when you are back to normal. I mean, we’ll probably never be best friends but we’ll get along.” Gavin shook his head. “Listen, I don’t often talk about feelings but I was always trying my hardest and I still only get cases like kids tagging buildings. And then you come along and get all the good cases. I’m just too ambitious.”

“I think you’re a good police officer.” Connor said gently, rubbing his eyes. “But Fowler thinks I’m useless like this.”

“Well, he can go fuck himself.” Gavin mumbled. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. How about I offer to take your place until you are back to normal? You can tag along if you don’t want to stay here without me or Hank and just wait in the car.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Connor whispered, tears still in his eyes. “Can we go to my desk and get Sumo Jr.?”

“Yeah, sure.” Gavin said and stood up, helping Connor onto his feet, leading him out of the stall. “But let’s wipe your face first.” He picked him up and sat him on the countertop next to a sink before grabbing a paper towel and wetting it. He then went to wipe the tear stains from Connor’s face. “Alright, as good as new. Just a little wet.”

“Thank you, Gavin.” Connor whispered. That’s when the door opened. Both males turned to see Hank standing in the doorway, looking more worried than ever. Connor jumped off the countertop and ran up to Hank. “Dad.” He sobbed. “Daddy.”

“It’s alright. I’m here. And I gave Fowler a huge piece of my mind for being such an asshole to you.” Hank grumbled, picking Connor up and letting the boy bury his face in his neck. “That’s it. Just hold onto me and try to breathe.” He then turned to Gavin.

The detective nodded. “I should leave. I saw him coming in here, crying and I had to check on him.”

“Thank you.” Hank sighed. “I know we’ve always been assholes to each other and I don’t intend to change that but I’m glad you are nicer to Connor.”

“Why would I be an asshole to the kid just because his dad sucks?" Gavin grinned.

Hank chuckled. “Whatever. Thanks.”

“We should all go and talk to Fowler. I want to go to the crime scenes with you instead of Connor until the kid is back to normal.” Gavin explained. “I guess it won’t be too long.”

“I mean we could do that. You don’t have a partner right now because Jenna is on maternity leave. So I guess, we could try.” Hank shrugged. “Do you want to come with us, Connor? Or wait at my desk?”

“Can we get Sumo Jr. first?” Connor whispered.

“Sure.” Hank smiled and the three of them walked up to Hank’s desk.

Connor got down and started rummaging through his backpack, before gasping in shock. “He’s not in there. Hank, I lost Sumo Jr.” Tears were gathering in Connor’s eyes again.

Hank knelt down and shook his head. “It’s alright. You probably just forgot him at home or something. Calm down, Connor.”

“Where did you last use it?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms.

Connor rubbed his eyes. “I think when I woke up this morning.”

“It’s probably at Carl’s house.” Hank said and rubbed Connor’s shoulder gently. “Should we get it later?”

“How about you get it now and I go and talk to Fowler? I’ll call you when I’m done.” Gavin said and then looked at Connor. “And don’t rub your eyes, kiddo.”

Connor stopped and nodded. “They’ll get irritated. I know.”

“Good.” Gavin smiled a little. “Alright, you go get the plush and I’ll go and talk to Captain Fowler.”

“Alright, thank you. Don’t tell him we’re going to get the plush, though.”

“I’ll distract him long enough. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you.” Connor said quietly and went up to Gavin to quickly hug his waist. 

“Anytime.” Gavin ruffled Connor’s hair. “Now go. You don’t have all day.”

Hank nodded and took Connor’s hand. “Alright, son. Come on.”

“Thank you. I hope I’m not disrupting.” Connor whispered.

“No, we’ll be back in no time.” Hank promised. “Come on. It’s Fowler’s own fault for being an asshole.”

Connor nodded and held onto Hank’s arm while they walked out of the station. All the while, Gavin was heading to Fowler’s office to talk to him.

“I think Gavin is really fond of me.” Connor mumbled as they walked out the door.

Hank chuckled. “Yeah, he is. But then again who isn’t? You’re the best kid ever.”

“Thanks.” Connor whispered bashfully and looked at the ground. 

“Come on, let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment, if you enjoyed and want to.  
> Hope you enjoyed ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police department throws a Halloween party and Connor is very excited to dress up with Hank.  
> Later in the evening, Hank gets an important call.

“Lieutenant Anderson! Connor!“ 

Both Connor and Hank turned towards the origin of the voice that had called out to them, once they had entered the station. Getting Sumo Jr. had only taken about 45 minutes.

It was the young officer that had helped console Connor at one of the crime scenes. She –Eve- was calling out to them. Eve quickly walked over to them. “I haven’t been able to see you lately. I’m glad to finally run into you.”

“Officer Johnson. It’s good to see you again.” Connor smiled politely.

“Aren’t you a sweetheart.” She smiled. “I’m happy to see you, too. Alright, as you know tomorrow is Halloween. And there is a party at the station. You could come, too.”

“Nah.” Hank chuckled. “You know I’m not one for parties.”

“But dad.” Connor pulled at Hank’s arm. “It’ll be fun. We could just go there for a little while. Just for two hours, please?”

Hank sighed. “Fine. But I won’t dress up.”

“Can I dress up?” Connor smiled.

“Sure.” Eve beamed at them. “It starts at 6 pm. And it’s a costume party. I’ll be a mummy this year. I’ll see you there.” With that, she left.

“Can we get a costume?” Connor smiled. 

“Maybe I have a costume or two in the garage. I’ll check later. If not, we’ll get you one.” Hank assured, ruffling Connor’s hair. “You actually got me to agree.”

“Thank you.” Connor smiled and hugged Hank.

“Hey, you prick!” Gavin called out for Hank. “Hey, kiddo. Come over here.”

Hank sighed and marched over to him, Connor in tow. “What do you want?”

“Fowler agreed to let me come to the crime scenes with you. He said Connor could wait here, in the car or outside the crime scene. Unless we really need him as a negotiator.” Gavin explained.

“Really?” Connor asked, smiling. “Thank you, Gavin.” Connor hugged him for a few seconds and then let go, looking up at the man. “Are you coming to the party, too? We could have so much fun. Pretty please, will you come?”

Gavin bit his lip but eventually sighed. “Yeah, sure. I’ll tell Fred and Dianne that they’ll just have to go get drunk without me.”

“That’s great.” Connor smiled. “What will you dress up as?”

“We’ll see.” Gavin said and then smiled a little. “I’ll get back to my desk. Smell you later.” 

When the man had left, Hank laughed a little. “Who says things like ‘Smell you later’?”

“Gavin does.” Connor said matter-of-factly.

\---

When they had gotten home, Hank had started to look for a costume for Connor. The boy was left behind in the living room, cuddling Sumo.

Eventually, Connor went to check on Hank and found him next to a box of costumes, holding one of them close to his chest.

“Dad?” Connor whispered and inched closer, examining the costume. “Whose are those?”

“They were Cole’s old costumes.” Hank sighed, looking down at the cowboy costume. “He wore this one on his last Halloween. We went trick-or-treating.”

Connor bit his lip and walked closer to Hank, hugging him tightly. “Do you want to tell me about it? Or would you rather not?”

Hank looked at the boy and pulled him into his lap. “We went out at 5 pm. He begged me to dress up, too. And eventually, I did dress up as a cowboy, too.” The man’s voice started to crack. “Everyone thought he was the c-cutest and he got so much candy. I had to take some of it away so he wouldn’t eat all of it at once.”

“We don’t have to celebrate Halloween or dress up.” Connor whispered. “And you don’t have to look through the costumes.”

“The other one –the pumpkin- was the one he wanted to wear the year he- he passed away.” Hank was crying now, tears running down his cheeks. “He told me I had to dress up like a pumpkin, too. I would have done it, of course. I- I would have done anything for him.”

Connor felt tears escape his own eyes as he nestled against Hank’s chest. “You are the best dad. I’m sure even if his life was short, it was filled with so much happiness and love. I’m sure he’s proud of who you are today.”

Hank just held Connor tighter, sobbing into the boy’s hair. Connor hugged Hank back and started to rub his back.

“Can I help you?” Connor whispered. “In any way, shape or form?”

“Promise me that you will never leave my side.” Hank sniffled. “And don’t be reckless and get yourself hurt.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Connor said gently. “I’ll be by your side until the end.”

Hank then stood up, holding Connor in his arms. “We should buy you a costume.”

“We don’t have to go to the party.” Connor whispered.

“You were so excited. I don’t want to ruin it for you.” Hank whispered. “Let’s drive to the mall.”

\---

Once they were there, Hank lead Connor to a shop that sold costumes and the boy began looking around. There weren’t as many costumes as Hank had hoped, but it would suffice.

“How about a robot?” Connor laughed a little.

Hank sighed and chuckled. “Let’s keep looking, shall we?”

Eventually, Connor found a costume he thought was intriguing. “Look, dad.” He said, pulling at Hank’s sleeve. “A bat costume. Look how cute. And it fits the Halloween theme.”

“Try it on then.” Hank suggested and picked up the costume. Leading Connor to the changing cabin.

When the boy exited, he beamed at Hank. His costume was a onesie with wings and a hood with ears. “It’s so cute!”

“That’s true.” Hank smiled a little. “Let’s pay them and go home.”

“But you need a costume, too.” Connor insisted. “Let’s look for one.” He smiled. “Oh, how about a vampire? That would fit my costume!”

“Alright, alright.” Hank calmed the boy down. “Let’s get started.”

When they eventually found a vampire costume, Hank paid and both of them left the shop. While making their way down the hall, Connor looked up.

“You should eat something while we’re here.” The boy said. 

“You’re probably right.” Hank said and looked around. “Come on. Let’s go to the burger place.”

“That’s not very healthy. How about at least eating a sub? You can put a lot of salad and vegetables on it.”

Hank sighed and gave in. “Fine. Let’s eat there.” 

“Alright.” Connor smiled happily.

Thus they went to eat. The rest of the evening was spent in relative silence. Both Hank and Connor just watched a movie and sat on the couch. But when they went to bed, Hank let himself be persuaded to tell Connor a story.

\---

After a rather uneventful day at the station, Connor and Hank left to get dressed up and then return for the party as many of the other officers did.

Hank put on the vampire costume and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. But then again, everyone else probably looked ridiculous, as well. And he’d never deny Connor anything, anyways. He loved the boy way too much to deny him the excitement of a Halloween party.

Suddenly, Connor skipped into the room, moving his arms back and forth as to flap with the costume’s wings. “I’m a bat!” He cheered.

“Yes, and a very adorable one, too.” Hank said and turned. “And I look like an idiot.”

“No.” Connor whined and hugged Hank. “It’s a costume party. You look good.” He smiled.

Hank smiled a little and knelt down to grab Connor by the waist and pick him up. “Flap your wings, little bat.” He told the boy and held him high into the air. Connor laughed happily and started to move his arms. 

The man smiled fondly as he watched Connor pretend to fly, laughing and giggling in excitement and joy. The boy looked extremely happy and it made Hank extremely happy.

When he eventually set Connor down the boy smiled up at him. “Can we go now?”

“You grab your backpack and I’ll fill up Sumo’s water and food, alright?” Hank asked and Connor nodded before running off. Hank smiled fondly and went to take care of Sumo.

Half an hour later, they entered the station, Connor holding onto Hank’s hand, looking around excitedly.

“Oh, it’s so nicely decorated!” Connor beamed.

Hank just chuckled. “Connor, you’ve seen them decorating before we left.”

“Connor!” They heard someone call out in a high-pitched voice. Eve was skipping towards them, dressed up as a mummy. “You look so cute. Did you choose that costume yourself or did dad choose it for you?”

“I chose it myself.” The boy said proudly. “But he helped.”

“That’s nice. Well, there’s snacks and drinks. And we’ll decide who’s costume is the best at nine.” Eve smiled. “So don’t forget to vote.”

When she left, Hank and Connor started to walk to the center of the room, when they spotted Gavin. 

“Ah fuck.” Hank grumbled. “Gavin, why are you dressed as a fucking vampire?”

Gavin turned around and raised an eyebrow before smiling at Connor with his fake set of teeth, making the boy giggle. His costume could hardly be called a vampire. He had simply popped in fake teeth and thrown on a cape over his shirt.

“Well, one of us will have to change.” Gavin joked and Hank rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe we have the same costume.” Hank mumbled.

“Me, neither.” 

“Yours isn’t even a costume.” Hank snorted. “It’s a C for effort.”

“Should I rather be wearing a dumb vampire costume like you?” Gavin grinned.

“I picked it out.” Connor protested. “I wanted dad’s costume to match mine.” He pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Well, I guess I just don’t like it because Hank is wearing it.” Gavin laughed a little. “But you look positively adorable. I’ll be voting for you in the costume contest.”

“Really?” Connor smiled. “Thanks.”

“No problem, kiddo.” Gavin smiled a little. 

“Can we join in on the party games?” Connor asked sweetly, looking up at Hank. “Please?”

“Sure, I guess.” Hank said and took Connor’s hand. “Want to do the ‘Witch’s Hat Ring Toss’? You just have to take the rings and try to toss them over the hats.” The man explained and Connor nodded.

“Alright.” He smiled, pulling Hank along. “Do you want to join us, Gavin?”

“Yeah, why not.” The man said and followed.

When they arrived at the game setup, everyone started to complement Connor on his costume. The boy thanked them bashfully and partially hid behind Hank’s leg and lower body.

“Well, why don’t you try your luck?” A nice male officer asked, smiling. “Here, take these three rings.”

Connor did and tried to toss the rings onto the witch hats. And after failing the first time and then calculating his next throws more precisely, he managed to get the two other rings onto the hats. Everyone clapped for him and Connor smiled proudly.

But as always, Hank’s opinion was the most important to him. “How was that, dad? Did I do good?”

“Yeah, you did a good job.” Hank praised and Connor smiled brightly. “Look, Gavin isn’t as good as you.”

“Oh, screw you, Hank.” Gavin chuckled and sighed as he missed the hats with the last ring as well. “Damn it. Whatever, I’ll go get some food.”

Hank and Connor watched Gavin leave, before going around to look for other activities to do. By the end of the evening, Hank had impressed Connor with how good he was at bobbing for apples and Connor had gotten a pumpkin plushie keychain from the mystery boxes that were set up.

At around 9 pm, Connor had gotten pretty exhausted. He was just holding Hank’s hand and watching other people talk to each other.

“Dad?” He whispered. “Can you pick me up?”

“Are you tired?” Hank asked gently. “It’s pretty late, isn’t it? We should probably head home.” He bent down to pick Connor up. The boy immediately cuddled up to Hank and closed his eyes.

“It’s time to see who had the best costume!” Eve proclaimed through a microphone.

“Let’s stay to listen to that and then we’ll go home.” Connor whispered, watching Eve with tired eyes.

“Alright, let’s see who had the best costumes this year.” The woman smiled. “Third place goes to Kathrin for her super cool octopus costume!”

Everyone clapped and Connor cuddled closer to Hank. That’s when Fowler approached them. He was minimally dressed up, wearing a pirates head and an eyepatch.

“It’s getting pretty late. Maybe you should take Connor home and to bed.” He suggested. “He looks tired.”

“Since when do you care about Connor?” Hank grumbled.

“Since the day he first came here.” Fowler sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I’ve actually been looking for you this evening. It’s been a hard month since the case started. And then Connor ended up like this and wasn’t of much help. The feds have been on my back for weeks now, telling me they will take over the case.”

“It’s alright.” Connor whispered. “I understand.”

“What?” Hank mumbled. “But-”

“Listen, Connor. I’m really sorry for what I said to you about not being Hank’s son. I was just really frustrated with him telling me not to incorporate you into the investigation at all. But I shouldn’t have been this mean to you. I hope that with Detective Reed working on the case with your dad, we can all get into more of a comfortable and productive streak.” Fowler explained. “I hope you aren’t too upset about everything that happened.”

“I’ll be fine.” Connor whispered. “I have my dad and he’ll take care of everything.” 

“That’s good to hear.” He said. “And by the way, your costume is really nice, Connor. I’ve voted for you.”

“Really?” Connor smiled and looked up.

Eve was just about done with the third and second place, pulling out the last card. “And the winner of the costume contest is Connor for his bat costume.”

“Ah, I suppose others agreed with me.” Fowler said with a smile. “Congratulations.”

“Let’s get your price.” Hank smiled and carried Connor to the front, who was happily smiling and bouncing in his arms.

Eve handed him a golden skeleton trophy and smiled. “Congratulations, little bat.” She cooed. “You deserve it.”

“Thank you.” Connor smiled, blushing a little at the attention and the compliments.

Hank rubbed the boy’s back and smiled. “Thanks, Eve. But we need to go now. Connor’s really tired.” 

Connor nodded and smiled. “I had a lot of fun. Thank you, Eve.”

“Sure, sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hank smiled gently and carried Connor towards the door, saying goodbye to Gavin on the way. Connor waved tiredly at the man, as they left.

“I hope this was fun for you, too.” 

“Yes, of course.” Hank assured. “Don’t worry.”

\---

When they arrived home, Hank feed Sumo and let him out one last time, while Connor got ready for bed. Hank then got changed and told Sumo to follow him to bed and the dog followed him. 

As Hank entered the room, Connor was already asleep, cuddling to Sumo Jr. The man couldn’t help but smile fondly as he climbed into bed himself and pulled the blanket over Connor’s shoulders. Sumo lied down at the foot of the bed. Just as Hank was about to drift off, his phone rang.

Connor next to him whimpered a little and his face scrunched up. Hank quickly picked up, not even looking at the caller ID.

“Anderson.”

“This is Markus. I’m very sorry to call you up this late, but I just received a message from CyberLife. They have just gotten hold of the last missing component for Connor. And they will be able to transfer his memories into his old body the day after tomorrow.” Markus explained.

“Really?” Hank whispered. “That is a little sudden, but I’ll tell Connor in the morning and then I’ll call you back, alright? He’s already asleep.”

“Alright, good night.” Markus said gently. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Good night. Thanks for contacting me.” Hank mumbled and hung up.

With a heavy sigh, he lied back down in bed and put an arm around the boy. Connor smiled and cuddled up to him. Soon, he’d be an adult again. But Hank swore to himself that he would forever be his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will focus on Connor getting his old body back and trying to get back to his old routines.  
> Hope you enjoyed ^^  
> Kudos or comment, if you did and want to.  
> See you soon ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to CyberLife to get his old body back. But that doesn't mean he's all the same as before.

“Good morning, dad.“ Connor smiled as he hugged Hank from behind, who was currently making himself cereal for breakfast.

“Hey, did you sleep well, little bat?” Hank asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

“Yes.” Connor smiled and cuddled closer to Hank. “Why are you up before me?”

“I don’t know.” Hank turned and ruffled Connor’s hair. “Maybe the party really tired you out.” He then sat at the table. “Connor, will you sit with me for a while? I need to talk to you.”

Connor nodded and climbed onto the chair. “Is everything alright? Are you sick? I can make you some noodle soup.”

“I’m fine.” Hank sighed and slowly started to eat. “You were already asleep, so you didn’t notice. But Markus called.”

Connor’s head snapped up. “What did he say?”

Hank swallowed a bite. “CyberLife is currently repairing your old body. And tomorrow they can transfer your memories to your old body.”

Connor looked down at the table. “I see. Well, that’s good, right? Everything will be back to normal.”

“Are you alright?” Hank leaned forward.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Connor mumbled.

“Connor, don’t lie to me.” Hank said gently. “You can tell me everything, son.”

The boy fidgeted in his seat. “It’s a big change. And now I will have to go to crime scenes again and everyone will be rude to me again. A-and you won’t be able to hold me in your lap when I’m upset. And worst o-of all, I can’t be your son anymore!” Connor burst into tears and sobbed brokenly.

Hank immediately rushed to his side, pulling the boy close. “Connor, listen to me. Listen to your dad, alright? Everything will be fine. No one will be mean to you and you don’t have to do what Fowler asks you to do. You have free will now.” The boy clung to Hank and the man stroked his hair. “Oh, son. Listen, I’ll always be your father and you will always be my son if you are okay with that.”

“Promise?” Connor sniffled.

“I promise.” Hank kissed Connor’s head. “Now, let’s get dressed and go to work.”

The rest of the station reacted very positively, telling Connor that this would not change their interaction with him in any way. Fowler was pleased to hear that everything would be alright and offered a vacation day for the day after the memory transfer, which Hank and Connor gladly accepted. Then they went on to talk to Gavin.

“Tomorrow’s pretty early.” Gavin mumbled. “They could have given you more of a heads-up.”

“They’re doing their best.” Hank sighed. “It’s still a little sad. There’s so much Connor could experience as a child.”

“I know. Like an amusement park or fun fair.” Gavin said and then stopped. “But don’t worry, I’ll be nice to you, okay? And we can still do fun things even as adults.”

“Thank you.” Connor whispered and hugged Gavin quickly. Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Despite their plans to do something fun in the evening, both of them just ended up cuddling on the couch like they did the first evening after Connor had come home like this.

\---

When Hank arrived at CyberLife the next day, Connor was clinging to Sumo Jr. The man slowly lead the boy inside and held his hand.

“Good morning. I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson. I’m here with Connor. He was an RK800 and was-”

The woman at the reception interrupted him and smiled. “Yes, we know who you are. Will you take a seat until Dr. Meyer is ready? She’ll call you up when she’s done.” 

Hank nodded and lead Connor to the sitting area. He sat down next to the boy and Connor hugged Hank quickly.

“I’m scared, dad.” He whispered.

“Oh, I know.” Hank said gently, stroking the boy’s hair. “But I’ll be here until you fall asleep and I’ll be there when you wake up. Nothing will happen to you.”

“Promise?” Connor whispered. “And when I’m an adult again, can I –can I still be your son?”

Hank nodded quickly, pressing a kiss to Connor’s hair. “Of course. You’ll always be my son. It doesn’t matter, if you are grown up or not. I just wish you had more time to experience the world like a child.”

“You’ve helped me spend a great couple of weeks. I love you, dad.” Connor closed his eyes.

“Love you, too, son.” Hank murmured, looking at the doors to the elevators.

Suddenly the receptionist looked up. “Mr. Anderson? You and Connor can go up now. It’s on the 20th floor. The first room to the left. Just knock and she will call you inside. Good luck.”

Hank nodded and pulled Connor’s hand gently. “Come on, son.”

“Can you carry me?” Connor asked, his lip quivering. “Just one last time?”

Hank simply nodded and picked him up. “Alright, up you go. Now let’s get going.” He held the boy close, who buried his face at the man’s neck in fear.

“Will it hurt?” The boy whimpered.

“I don’t know.” Hank said gently. “But I’m pretty sure it won’t hurt.”

Connor sniffled and held onto Hank as he carried him into the elevator. The boy was starting to panic and Hank was thinking about what to do. He eventually decided to hum a song for Connor.

That caught the boy’s attention and he looked up. “That sounds nice.”

“Cole liked me to do it.” Hank explained. “When he got scared of the dentist or something like that.”

Connor put his head on Hank’s chest. “I love you, dad.”

“Love you, too.” Hank whispered. “You’re a great son.” He sighed. “We're here.”

When they exited, Dr. Meyer was already waiting for them. She was a young woman and Hank thought she looked like a nice person.

“Hello.” She smiled. “I’m Dr. Meyer. But you can call me by my first name if you are more comfortable like that. My first name is Diana.”

“Will it hurt?” Connor whispered.

“He’s very scared.” Hank explained.

Diana smiled brightly. “Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. It’ll all be fine. You won’t feel a thing.”

Connor nodded and Diana leaned forward.

“Alright, why don’t you come with me? I will prepare everything. Your father –I assume- can wait here.” She pointed at a waiting area.

Hank set Connor down but the boy burst into tears. “No! I want dad to come with me! Please, he promised.”

“Calm down, Connor.” Diana said gently. “Your dad can come if you need him. But during the transfer, he should wait outside. But he will be right with you when you wake up.”

The boy nodded, clutching Sumo Jr. tightly as he followed Diana. He kept glancing back at Hank, who followed. 

When they entered the room, Connor saw a chair with a lot of wires attached to it. On the other chair, attached to said wires, was his old body. The boy gasped for air, but Diana was there to comfort him.

“It won’t hurt. I promise.” She smiled. “Come on, sit down on the chair and we’ll connect you to the wires.”

Connor looked at Hank, who gently pushed him towards the chair. “It’s alright. It won’t hurt. You heard the doctor, right?”

Connor nodded, the knuckles of his fist slipping into his mouth slightly. “Okay.” He whispered. He slowly approached the chair and sat down on it.

Diana smiled. “Good job.” She praised and started to connect the wires.

“Dad.” Connor whimpered. “Daddy, can you hold my hand?”

Hank nodded and quickly hurried to the boy’s side, grabbing his hand tightly. “It’s alright, I’m here. You have nothing to be afraid of. It’ll all be over soon.”

“I-is this not hard for you? S-seeing my current body basically die?” The boy sniffled.

“What I feel, isn’t important right now. Even if it was hurting me, you are more important. And you are afraid and I’m here for you.” Hank cooed. “I’ll hold your hand, alright?”

Connor nodded and sobbed quietly, as Diana connected the wires to his left hand, forcing him to let go of Sumo Jr. “Can you take him?”

Hank nodded and took the plush. “I’ll keep him safe.” The man promised.

Diana nodded. “Alright, close your eyes, Connor. It’s just like falling asleep or entering the sleep mode for rest.”

Connor sniffled and looked at Hank. “Promise you’ll be there and still love me, dad.”

“Of course.” Hank croaked out, tears in his eyes. “I’ll always love you, son.”

“I love you, too.” Connor whispered and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was Hank pressing a comforting kiss to his forehead. Then everything went black.

Diana turned to Hank. “Alright, could you wait outside? You can call for someone to bring you water or coffee. This may take a few hours, so maybe you want to go and I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“No way in hell. I’ll stay right here.” Hank proclaimed. “I promised.”

“Alright, wait outside. I’ll call someone up to get you something to drink.” She pressed a button on her pad and then want to work. “I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Hank nodded and went outside. Someone came to take his order but Hank couldn’t even remember if he ordered a coffee or water. He just kept staring at the door, holding Sumo Jr. in his arms and praying that Connor would be alright.

\---

“Lieutenant Anderson?” Diana asked and Hank’s head snapped up. He had fallen asleep.

“Is he ready?”

“He is. He’s still not conscious but I will start the system once you are there.” Diana smiled. “Just like you promised him.”

Hank nodded and entered the room. The YK500 unit lay in the chair. It looked like it was sleeping. Next to it was Connor, looking just the way he did on his first day at the station. His eyes were closed. Hank gently placed Sumo Jr. in the android’s hands and nodded at Diana.

“Start the system.” 

Diana nodded and pressed a few buttons before looking at the pad in his hands. “His system is starting.” She mumbled. “All the bio components are activating. His Thirium pump is working the way it should and all sensors for the senses are online. He should be waking up any minute now. Everything is working fine.”

Connor’s eyes snapped open, fixating on Hank. “Hank.” He whispered. “You’re actually here.”

“Fuck, do you think I’d leave you here?” The man mumbled. “How are you feeling? Numb? Tired?”

“Hank, this wasn’t a surgery.” Connor chuckled. “I wasn’t under any form of anesthesia. All my systems are fully functional.”

Hank nodded and sighed. “I’m relieved.”

Connor nodded and looked at his lap. “Sumo Jr.”

“I thought you might want to hold him once you wake up.” Hank offered a small smile. “Are you ready to go?”

“He is.” Diana assured him. “You just need to tell the receptionist that you are done.”

Connor bit his lip and nodded. “Let’s head home.”

\---

The car ride was mostly quiet. Connor kept gazing out the window, playing with his coin and Hank was driving and trying to find a good radio station. The android looked down at the plush again and then sighed.

“You know you can cuddle with it.” Hank said gently. “It’s yours. It was a gift.”

“I’m an adult now.” Connor informed Hank.

“So what? Do you think I’ve never cuddled up to my pillow at night?” Hank snorted. “It’s normal to have some sort of comfort object.”

“I’m not even human.” Connor sighed.

“You can sleep, talk, walk and do all the shit humans can do. And even more.” Hank assured the android. “Don’t be such a downer. Let’s go home and watch a movie like we did for all these weeks.”

“Alright.” Connor said. “I’m sorry. I’m just emotionally a little bit confused. But I assure you I will be back to normal in no time.”

Hank pulled into the driveway and sighed. “Alright, let’s get this straight. You don’t have to be back to normal. Who even says what normal is? For the first few weeks, I knew you for, I thought you being an emotionless android was normal. If you’re emotionally confused right now, it’s fine. If you need time to get used to being a grown-up, it’s fine. And if you need anything, tell me.”

“Can we watch a Disney movie?” Connor mumbled, looking at the man.

“Sure.” Hank nodded and got out of the car. “Come on, the weatherman said it’s going to rain soon.”

Connor got out of the car and into the house after Hank. Inside, Sumo came running up to them. He eyed Connor for a moment before jumping up his legs, licking his face.

The android let out a happy laugh. “Hey, my good boy. Did you miss me?”

Hank smiled. “Come on, Sumo. It’s time for dinner. Connor, you can settle on the couch, if you want to.”

The rest of the evening passed slowly. Hank ate and they settled on the couch, watching ‘The Iron Giant’ again. Connor was sitting rather upright, his legs folded. He kept sneaking glanced over to Hank. The man eventually sighed and put his arm on the couch behind Connor.

“Come on. We can cuddle if you want to.”

Connor took the invitation and nestled against Hank. “Thanks.”

“Did you listen to a word I said earlier? If you need anything, you can ask. And if you need to cuddle or shit like that to make this easier, you ask. Got it?” Hank asked.

Connor nodded quickly. “Got it. It’s just not easy being a child and then suddenly being turned into an adult.”

“I can totally understand that. I can only imagine how hard that must be. I mean you had the mindset of a child. And if some of that transferred into you now and it takes you a few days or weeks to shake that off, I’ll be here. Hell, even if you can’t shake it off, I’ll be here.” Hank promised.

The android grinned. “Because you’re my dad?”

Hank chuckled. “Yeah, because I’m your dad.” He sighed. “I should get to bed. It’s late. Would you let Sumo out while I go into the bathroom?”

Connor looked up at Hank and reluctantly pulled back. He let Sumo outside and waited in the door until the dog got back inside. By the time Sumo had settled and Connor had locked up, Hank was ready for bed.

“Alright, I don’t know if you want to sleep in bed with me since you’re no longer a child. So take the couch, okay?” Hank suggested.

“Sure. I could do that.” Connor mumbled. “I’ll stay awake. I mean, child androids need sleep. I don’t. It’s merely a luxury.”

“You can sleep if you’d like to. It’s no problem.” Hank shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s just-” Connor stopped and nodded. “Good night.”

“Just –what?” Hank inquired.

“Nothing.” Connor smiled. “Good night.”

“Alright, good night.” Hank said and left for his room. “Weatherman was right. It’s storming outside.”

“I know.” Connor mumbled, sitting down on the couch. “Sleep well.”

“You, too.” Hank waved and closed the door, before settling in bed.

It wasn’t even three hours until he was awoken by lightning striking nearby. The man sat up and rubbed his face.

“Fucking weatherman. Didn’t tell me about the huge ass thunderstorm. Should check on Sumo.” He grumbled, standing up. The dog had never been scared by thunderstorms but lightning striking nearby could have scared him. Thus Hank left for the living room.

However, it wasn’t Sumo who was scared. But he was up. He was sitting next to the couch, sniffing and whining at Connor. The android was curled up and crying, clinging to Sumo Jr. and holding onto his blanket.

“Connor!” Hank exclaimed and hurried over. “Fuck, what’s wrong?”

“There was so much blood!” He sobbed. “And t-then I heard a loud gunshot and you were dead!”

“Hey, look at me, son.” Hank inquired, grabbing Connor’s face. “Look at me and tell me again that I’m fucking dead.”

“I-” Connor stammered out before breaking down sobbing again.

“You had a nightmare; probably about a crime scene. And the gunshot you heard was just lightning striking nearby. You just had a nightmare.” Hank assured and looked down. “Sumo Jr. knows that it was only a nightmare, too.

“I didn’t want to sleep alone a-and I grabbed him and-”

“You could have told me if you were scared or worried about nightmares.” Hank mumbled. “What that what you were going to say earlier?”

“Yes.” Connor whispered, tears still streaming down his face.

“Alright, you sleep with me tonight.” Hank stated. “And tomorrow night and forever, if you need that. My bed is big enough for two people and a dog, so we’ll be fine.”

“Thank you.” Connor whispered. “Thank you, dad.” He said unsurely.

“Come on, son.” He helped Connor up and into bed. Once he had tucked the android in, he got in himself and turned towards Connor. “We will work everything out. If it takes some time to get used to this, then we’ll take some time. Of course, we will never be like before, but who says that’s so bad?”

Connor smiled and inched closer to Hank. “Can we hug? The storms so loud.”

Hank put an arm around Connor as lightning struck again. “Hey, what shapes did you see?” 

Connor looked up and a bright smile spread on his face. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.” Hank urged.

“I’d say a big dog.” Connor smiled and looked at Hank. “Will you come up with a story now?”

“Sure.” Hank mumbled, rubbing Connor’s back. “You go into sleep mode or whatever it’s called. Good night.”

“Good night.” Connor smiled, closing his eyes as Hank started to talk about a big dog, protecting its family. The android was all the while cuddling to Hank, smiling.

They would work this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not the end. Not, yet. There will be a few more chapters -not many but maybe one or two more. In those, I will focus on Connor getting used to being an adult again and the others reacting to it. So stay tuned, if you're still reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed so far. Comment and Kudos, if you did and want to. See you in the next chapter. ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank find new evidence for their case. Gavin invites them to hang out with him -or more like, invites Connor, but Hank obviously tags along.

The first time Hank and Connor arrived at work after the memory transfer, everyone’s head snapped towards the door. Some of the people were waving and smiling but none of them came up to Connor. The android sighed gently.

“See? I told you. They are still not liking the idea of androids taking up actual jobs.” Connor whispered.

“Don’t say that. Maybe they’re busy.” Hank shrugged. “Let’s go to our tables and see what Fowler has given us to work with.”

Connor nodded and followed. After doing a bit of work for their new mission, Gavin showed up.

“Hey, back to normal.” He said and looked at Connor. “You can barely tell how badly they ripped you apart.”

Connor looked up, a kind smile on his lips. “Yes, they did a good job fixing me up. Are you still coming to the crime scene with us? It’s a poisoning.”

“I think so.” Gavin mumbled. “Fowler would have told me if I shouldn’t come. So yeah, you pricks will have to bear with me for the day.”

“Pricks?” Connor whispered, looking up. “Plural?”

“Hey, I thought that maybe you’d be a little bit more resilient against insults. It wasn’t meant in a negative way; just like a nickname.” Gavin explained away.

“I knew everyone would be mean to me again, once I’m back to normal.” The android whispered, twirling his pen with his fingers.

“Be nice, asshole.” Hank snapped at Gavin. “He’s still a little more sensitive than before. It might wear off or it might not. In any case, stop being a prick.”

“Jeez, fine.” Gavin shook his head. “Anyways, wanna head to the crime scene? It’s a family home.”

Connor nodded. “Oh no, are there children hurt?”

“No, they had just renovated the house because they were planning on adopting a child. It was a woman in her late twenties and her female android partner. The woman’s name is Sharon Gillian and the android is named Kathrin.”

Connor felt tears in his eyes. “That’s so sad. Now they’ll never get the chance to have a baby.”

Gavin’s eyes widened. “Hey, it’s okay. They’re in heaven and –and up there they can have as many children as they want to. Right?” He looked at Hank, panic in his eyes. “Right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“But what’s even more important is that this time we have a witness. It was Sharon’s sister Jennifer. She was in the bathroom when the murderer entered and ran out when she heard her sister scream. Sharon died on the way to the hospital, but Jennifer caught a glimpse of the culprit when she fled.” Gavin finished. “Now, come on. We’ll talk on the way to the crime scene.”

“Alright.” Hank mumbled and got up, putting his jacket on and placing a hand on Connor’s back. “If this gets too much for you, tell me.”

“I’m an adult. I’m fine.” Connor assured.

“So?” Hank snorted. “I’ve seen grown men and women scream in fear everytime we chased a suspect.”

“Let’s go.” Gavin urged, drawing out the last word.

Hank rolled his eyes. “Fine let’s go.”

\---

The crime scene was a small two-story house. Connor, Hank, and Gavin entered and were immediately met by an officer. It was Eve from one of the previous crime scenes.

“Oh, hi. Connor, it’s good to see you back to normal.” She smiled. “Did Detective Reed tell you about everything?”

“Yes, he told us about the victims and the witness.” Hank explained. “I assume that someone is talking to Jennifer?”

“Yes, but you can talk to her, too. Once you’re back at the station, we’ll bring her to you.” Eve assured. “Has he told you that we’re missing biocomponents of the android. The culprit removed parts of Kathrin and took her Thirium pump as well as her Thirium pump regulator. Without it, we won’t be able to reactivate her. That was the problem with the other androids we found beforehand. They were either missing components for reactivation or haven’t been able to see the attacker.” 

“We’ll find them and then we’ll question Kathrin.” Gavin promised. “Let’s get started.”

They searched the house and found several clues that let Connor reconstruct the scene and how the suspect entered. When they found blue blood, Connor was even able to analyze it.

“It was a female AP700. She entered through the window which the victims couldn’t hear due to the music. But she cut herself while entering.” Connor explained. “It’s likely that she lives on her own or with other androids. She searches for spare parts for herself. But Kathrins components were incompatible. They must still be here.” 

“Good job, son.” Hank praised. “Come on, get off the floor and we’ll look for the pump and the regulator.”

They did just that and Connor did find the Thirium pump in the shower. The whole shower was covered in blue blood and the pump lay on the drain. It was enough to cause Connor to gasp in shock.

Hank was nearby and entered quickly. “What happened?” 

“I found the pump.” Connor whispered. “And a whole lot of blood. I didn’t know that the crime happened so recently. It has to have happened in the last hour or two.” 

“Yes.” Hank muttered. “I forgot to tell you. I thought you’ve read it in the case file.”

Connor bit his lip. “We should go and find the regulator.” He mumbled.

“Will you be okay? We can step outside if this is too much.” Hank insisted.

“I’m an adult.” Connor countered.

“That doesn’t change a thing. Connor, if-”

“I’m fine!” The android said forcefully but immediately shook his head. “I’m sorry. I- I just felt so useless for the past weeks and I really want to help but this is so much blood and- Please don’t be angry for me snapping at you, dad.”

“Oh, please.” Hank shook his head. “As if I’d ever be. Just please tell me if you need a break.”

“Yes.” Connor assured. “Let’s keep searching.”

Within half an hour they found the regulator in the bushes in the front yard and drove back to the station to reactivate Kathrin. All the while, Gavin questioned Jennifer.

Connor sat down in front of Kathrin. “My name is Connor. I’m a police officer. And I’m here to help you.”

“You’re an android.” Kathrin spat.

“As are you. I became an officer after the peaceful revolution lead by Markus. And I am here to help you, Kathrin.” Connor assured.

“Don’t call me that. She chose that name for me. And now she’s gone.” Kathrin whispered.

“Sharon?” Connor asked.

“Yes, who else would I be talking about, you dumb idiot?” Kathrin snapped at him.

“Alright, I suggest we openly talk about this. I really want to help you.”

“Because that’s your damn job!”

“Because I don’t want anyone else to suffer like you do now. I’m close to humans, too. My father is a human. And I’d be terribly sad if he was murdered. I can understand your sentiments and I want to stop the android who did that. Can you give me a description or let me see your memory?” Connor asked gently.

Kathrin sighed and held out her arm. “Knock yourself out.”

Connor smiled gently. “Thank you. You’re a great help to this investigation.”

With that, he probed her memory and closed his eyes. Tears were filling them as he felt Kathrin’s emotions. When he finally pulled back, he all but jumped out of his chair.

“Thank you for your help. An officer will take care of the paperwork. I need to go and talk to the rest of the task force.” Connor announced and quickly left the room.

He made a mad dash of the bathroom but ran straight into Hank who wrapped his arms around him.

“Easy, son. I’ve got you. You saw her memory?” Hank asked.

Connor broke down in tears. “The units face is damaged. It’s missing an eye and a big part of her left face half.” He whimpered. “We can find her.”

“Well, first of all, we’ll calm you down.” Hank promised. “Let’s sit down on the bench over there, alright?”

Connor nodded and followed, sitting down with Hank. The man held the android tightly, shushing him and letting him cry.

“I can’t lose you. I love you so much, dad.” Connor wailed. “What if something happens to you?”

“Son, you need to breathe for me –or whatever androids do. Maybe ventilate for me.” Hank whispered. “Alright?”

Connor sniffled and clung to Hank, trying to calm himself as the man stroked his hair. “Dad.” He whimpered. “Daddy, I-”

“It’s alright.” Hank repeated all over again. “Here, take this.” He pulled Sumo Jr. from his jacket pocket and handed him to Connor. 

The android stared at it for a second and then held it tightly. “This is dumb. I’m an adult.”

“So? Me, too and I cried while watching most movies about dogs.” Hank joked and Connor felt himself laugh. “Besides if anyone laughs at you or judges you, I’ll punch them in the face.”

“Thank you but that won’t be necessary.” Connor chuckled.

“I like you more when you laugh.” Hank smiled and pressed his lips to Connor’s head. “Now let’s go and tell Detective Reed about the culprit so we can actively search for her.”

About 20 minutes later, Gavin had told Fowler about the appearance of the android and he sent out a search. The man then got back and sat down on Connor’s chair since the android was seated in Hank’s lap, still upset.

“Hey, we can clock out in ten minutes. Fowler said that we could leave on time today. So maybe you should distract yourself.” Gavin suggested. “You could go on the fun fair. It opened yesterday. My goddaughter was there and she had a lot of fun. I think she wants to go there again, today.” He chuckled. “She’s a little spoiled.”

Connor looked up and wiped his eyes. “Do you want to do something with us? We could go there together?”

“Actually, my friend asked me to go out with him and-” He started but stopped when he saw Connor’s pleading eyes. “I guess, we could go there. Let’s just pack up and head out. We can clock out in like 5 minutes anyway.”

\---

The funfair was fairly small but it was nice all the same. There were various rides and places to eat. Connor was walking close to Hank and Gavin as they ventured through the crowds. The android eventually suggested a ferries wheel and of course the other two couldn’t say no to that. Thus they all went on the ferries wheel.

“I’m sitting in a fucking ferries wheel with Hank and his android.” Gavin grumbled. “I just can’t be an asshole to kids.”

“Like that’s something negative.” Hank mumbled.

“It’s not.” Connor smiled. “You are a very kind person, Gavin. Even if you act tough and hard, inside you are all nice and gooey.”

“Don’t call me gooey.” Gavin snapped but had to laugh. “What the hell, Connor?”

Connor shrugged and laughed. “This was a good idea.”

“It really was.” Hank agreed. “I have to give you that.”

When they got back down, Connor suggested going onto the carousel. They made their way there when they suddenly heard someone call out Gavin’s name.

“Gavin!” It was a small girl, no older than seven that ran up to them. “Gavin!” She yelled again in excitement.

Connor and Hank were both surprised at how much Gavin’s face lit up at seeing the girl. “Ashley!” He cheered and bend down to pick her up. “Convinced mommy to take you here again?”

“Yes!” Ashley smiled and hugged Gavin. “Are those your friends? Are you a policeman, too?”

“Yes, we are.” Connor smiled. “And you must be Gavin’s goddaughter.”

“Yep.” Ashley smiled and looked up at Gavin. “Will you go onto the carousel with me?”

Gavin smiled brightly at the girl. “Yes, of course.” He cooed. “Let’s go.”

“You’re very good with children.” Connor said cheerfully. “That’s actually really adorable.”

Gavin stilled and his face blushed bright red. “Oh, shut up.” He grumbled.

“I didn’t expect you to be this good with kids.” Hank crossed his arms.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ll leave you now.”

“Because we teased you?” Connor walked up to Gavin and smiled sweetly. “I’m sorry that we embarrassed you.”

“No, because now my goddaughter is here and her mom is watching me annoyedly because she knows I’m going to spoil her.” Gavin chuckled and smiled as Ashley cheered.

“Will you win me a plush?” She smiled.

“I’ll do my very best. But as a cop, I should be able to shoot the cans, huh?” Gavin laughed and smiled back at Connor. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved and then left.

Connor turned to Hank. “He should have a kid himself.” 

“Yeah, but first of all he needs a functioning relationship.” The man joked.

Connor looked back at Hank. “Do you want to go home or stay here?”

“You wanted to see the carousel in the dark. It’s getting dark and the rides are lightning up. Let’s get you there.” Hank said gently and guided Connor towards the ride.

The android smiled. “Thanks, dad.”

“No problem.” Hank assured him and they went to the carousel where Connor insisted on Hank coming onto the ride with him. And of course, Hank couldn’t say no to Connor. Thus they both ended up on two different horses next to each other.

“This evening was a lot of fun.” Connor smiled brightly. “Thanks, dad.”

“Anything for my son.” Hank chuckled. “This is really dumb. At least Gavin has a little kid with him.” 

A few horses behind them, Gavin was sitting on one of the horses with Ashley who was cheering at him to ride faster. Gavin was smiling all the while and making sure she didn’t fall off.

“No wonder, he was nice to me as a kid.” Connor laughed. “He loves kids. But don’t mention it, right? He wants to be the bad boy.”

Hank snorted and nodded. “Yeah, such a bad boy.”

When the ride was over, they slowly walked towards the entrance to leave. Hank stopped and looked around. “Wait, I should pick up some food.”

“Something healthy,” Connor suggested.

“This is a fun fair.” Hank laughed. “You’ll never find anything that healthy here.”

“They have steamed mushrooms.” Connor smiled.

“I’d rather lick blue blood off the floor like you do than eat mushrooms. Those things are nasty.” Hank chuckled, making a disgusted face.

“Fine, we’ll have burgers.” The android laughed.

“We? You can’t eat.” 

“You’ll have burgers.” Connor corrected with a grin.

After Hank had picked up fries and was eating them, they walked towards the exit. They passed Gavin who had just won a bear for Ashley and was smiling proudly at her presenting it to her mother. When he spotted Hank and Connor he narrowed his eyes a little.

“Don’t freaking mention this to anyone at the station. I have an image to uphold.” 

“An image of a bad boy that says ‘freaking’ around kids?” Hank snorted. “Yeah, sure. Whatever; why would I talk about you anyway?”

“Come on, dad.” Connor pulled at Hank’s sleeve. “Leave him be.” He smiled. “Goodbye, Gavin. Have fun.”

“Thanks.” Gavin grumbled, waving at them.

Then Hank and Connor left and got into Hank’s car. Inside, Hank made sure that Connor was buckled up. The android leaned against the headrest and closed his eyes.

“Tired?” Hank smiled.

“It’s weird. I don’t really get tired.” He mumbled. “Maybe some of my programming it off. I’ll run a diagnosis later if you want me to.”

“No need to, if it’s just tiredness.” Hank said and put down his fries. “You rest while I get us home.”

“Alright.” Connor smiled and closed his eyes when he felt something being sat down on his lap. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sumo Jr. and gave Hank a questioning glance.

“Sorry, force of habit.” The man chuckled and started the car. 

Connor smiled and held the plush in his arms, closing his eyes. “Thanks, dad.”

“No problem, son.” Hank smiled and started to drive them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself "Write something about Gavin. You have a soft spot for him getting some kind of redemption." And I will do just that in the future. For now, there will be one more chapter coming which will be sort of an epilogue or a conclusion.  
> Hope you liked it so far. Comment and Kudos, if you did and feel like it.  
> See you in the next chapter ^^


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an epilogue. Hank and Connor go back to the station and then have a heart to heart talk later that day while on a walk with Sumo.

The next day, Hank and Connor met Gavin at the parking lot of the station. Connor waved happily and Gavin waved a little.

“How long did you and your goddaughter stay at the funfair?” Connor smiled. “You are so cute with children.”

“Sht.” Gavin mumbled. “I’m not cute. I don’t want anyone to hear that.”

“Why? Because people might actually like you?” Hank crossed his arms.

“No, because I don’t want everyone to think I’m a gooey, gross cutie that melts around children and just acts though.”

“That is a perfect description of you.” Hank grinned.

Connor laughed and pulled at Hank’s sleeve. “Leave him alone. Let’s go.”

Hank chuckled and nodded, following Connor inside. Gavin rolled his eyes and followed. When they entered the station, there were balloons everywhere and suddenly everyone screamed “Surprise!”.

Before any of them could answer, Eve hurried up to them and smiled. “This is a welcome back party for Connor. I mean, we didn’t know that yesterday you’d already be an adult, so we have it now. But it’s not really a party, because we have to work.” She chuckled. “But there’s cake and we all collected money to buy you a little something.” She turned around. “Chris, will you bring me the present?”

Chris nodded and brought the present to Connor. “Here you go. It’s not much but we thought you’d like it.” He smiled.

Connor opened the package carefully and smiled a little. “A walkman?”

“Something like that.” Eve laughed. “You always use Hank’s music and we thought you’d like to put your own music on it.”

“Thanks.” Connor smiled and pulled out the card in the package. “You even wrote me a card?” His eyes teared up a little and Hank started to rub his back.

“Alright, he’s a little sensitive still.” Hank mumbled. “We’ll get to work now.”

“Gina will bring in the cake later.” Eve smiled. “She still wants to add some details. It’s her free day.”

“She spends her free day decorating a cake for me?” Connor whispered, hand on his chest.

Fowler stepped out of his office. “I don’t want to undermine the celebrations, but I need to talk to Reed, Anderson, and Connor in my office.”

“You can call me Anderson, too.” Connor smiled.

“Come inside, please.”

Gavin and Hank went inside, while Connor put the present away before following. Inside Hank and Gavin were sitting in the chairs while Connor took place behind Hank’s chair.

“We’ve found the culprit. An android assigned as Amy. She said couples composed of androids and humans undermined everything the revolution stood for. She’s going to jail.” Fowler said with a small smile. “Thank you, Detectives. You did a good job.”

“Any time.” Connor smiled. “We’re glad, we could be of help.”

“Yeah, it’s our job.” Gavin shrugged. “But I’m glad she’s caught.”

“Me, too.” Hank added.

“Alright. And Connor, I wanted to apologize again. I didn’t realize how child like your mindset was. If I had taken a little time to get to know the new you, I would have probably realized it. And I’m sorry if it left any bad impressions.” Fowler explained.

“He has nightmares.” Hank snapped. “The thunderstorm two days ago. During it, he was sobbing on the couch, terrified by the loud noises.”

“I had a nightmare. It wasn’t the noise.” Connor said and put a hand on Hank’s shoulder. “And I’m fine. I promise.”

“If there’s anything, I could do to help, let me know.” Fowler said.

“Could have done something to help from the start.” Gavin mumbled sarcastically.

“Gavin.” Connor scolded. “He’s just offering help.”

“If he hadn’t-”

“Don’t accuse him.” Connor mumbled. “Or I’ll tell everyone about the funfair and how gooey and-”

“Fine!” Gavin exclaimed. “I’m just not sure why you’re nice to him.”

“Because he didn’t know any better and all he wanted to do was catch someone who murdered people, which is in itself a good thing to do.” Connor smiled. “I forgive you. Matter of fact, I was never angry in the first place.”

“Thank you, Connor.” Fowler said with a smile. “Now you should get back to work.”

“Yeah, we will do that.” Gavin mumbled and got up. Connor and Hank followed him outside.

The rest of their workday was rather uneventful. Hank enjoyed the cake and Gavin did so, too. During his break, Connor listened to the music on his new music player. Hank watched him with a smile, eating away on the cake.

\---

When Hank opened the front door of his house for Connor, Sumo jumped up Connor’s leg in an instance. The android chuckled and started to pet Sumo’s hair.

“Hey, have you been a good boy?” He smiled.

“Let’s take him for a walk.” Hank nodded.

Sumo was almost as excited as Connor about the walk. The android quickly got Sumo’s leash, while Hank put their bags into his bedroom. Then they went out for a walk.

Hank held Sumo’s leash and Connor walked close to the man, eventually grabbing onto his arm and smiling.

“Thank you for taking care of me, when I was a child. That must have been hard for you. Not only because I was kind of clingy and sensitive.” Connor chuckled.

“You’re always clingy and sensitive.” Hank laughed and shook his head. “No, listen to me. You’re a good guy and obviously, I couldn’t just leave you all to yourself. You needed me and I wanted to help you. Besides, we’re friends and we should help each other, right? Even in a fucking weird-ass situation like this one.”

Connor smiled lightly and nodded. “Yes, we should always help each other. I just hope that it wasn’t hard on you, given Cole and everything that happened.”

“Connor, you needed my help and I wanted to help you. It will always be hard and it sure as fuck was hard, but it was the right thing to do. Sometimes you need to do the right thing, no matter how hard it is on you. Especially if your friends need your help.”

Connor felt himself smile more and leaned his head against Hank’s shoulder. “You are a good father. Cole was so lucky to be your son. You’re one of the best fathers, I’ve ever seen. And I’m very proud that you’ve accepted me as your son.”

Hank nodded and ruffled Connor’s hair. “I’m honored to be your father. Everyone should have a parent to look out for them, even when they’re an android that looks like he’s 30 years old.”

The android laughed and looked down at Sumo. “Can we still be a family? Even if I’m an adult?”

“Yes, of course, Connor.” Hank smiled. “We’ll always be a family. You, me and Sumo.” He then nodded. “Let’s keep walking for a while and then go home. I know your onesie doesn’t fit and you’re mature now, but I have an old pajama that might fit you. We can cozy up on the couch and watch TV. We’ll cuddle with Sumo and you can hold Sumo Jr.”

“Sounds nice.” Connor smiled. “I like cuddling with you and Sumo.”

“I like spending my evenings with you rather than hanging out in a bar.” Hank mumbled, looking at Sumo. “Besides, you’re my son and I want to spend time with you. And I hope that I can still see you explore the world and see new things.”

“Yes, of course.” Connor smiled. “How about we go somewhere tomorrow? We could go swimming. Or maybe to the zoo or aquarium. Or we’ll go to the cinema or just for a walk. Or we-”

“We’ll decide spontaneously.” Hank interrupted. “Now let’s go home, alright?”

“Alright, dad. Let’s go home.” Connor said gently, leaning into Hank as they walked.

“Yeah, let’s go, son.” 

Hank held Sumo’s leash tightly as they walked back to his house. Connor was rambling about what movies to watch and what to do tomorrow. And Hank simply listened, smiling lightly to himself. He was looking forward to spending time with Connor and helping him explore the world around him. And most importantly, he was happy to be able to be his father figure.

His house finally felt like a home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Well, that's it. I'm so proud to finally finish it, even if the last chapter was a little short. And again, I'm so thankful for everyone that left Comments or Kudos or Bookmarked this story. I will obviously write more about Detroit in the future -along with some other things. But for now, I'll be gone for a week. But maybe I can continue my other stories on holiday and upload them afterward.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed my story. And again, leave a Kudos or Comment, if you did and want to. It really motivates me a lot. That's why I'm so thankful for every Comment on this story. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the support. See you soon ^^


End file.
